Las acciones tienen consecuencias
by Lady Schumi
Summary: Resumen Nathan debe hacer frente a las consecuencias de haber robado el autobús escolar entre otras cosas. 1x01. Aviso:Castigo Corporal,azotes,spanking, si no es lo suyo no lea.
1. Chapter 1

**Las acciones tienen consecuencias aunque no nos gusten.**

Resumen Nathan debe hacer frente a las consecuencias de haber robado el autobús escolar entre otras cosas. 1x01. Aviso: Castigo Corporal, azotes, **spanking**.

Nathan Scott el capitán de los Ravens de Tree Hill, para celebrar el triunfo de su equipo no encontró nada mejor que 'robar' el autobús escolar, no contento con eso casi lo choca contra el tren por estar 'distraído'. Son sorprendidos por la policía quien detiene a todos los adolescentes menos al gran "Nathan Scott" mas conocido como el 'señor popularidad' a quien dejan ir junto a su mejor amigo Tim Smith.

Al día siguiente a primera hora todos los padres de los chicos fueron citados a la oficina del director y donde son duramente regañados por el director y anuncia la expulsión del equipo de baloncesto de todos los involucrados por supuesto el 'señor popularidad' no estaba en la lista de suspendidos por lo que podía respirar tranquilo, ni siquiera tubo remordimientos por sus compañeros suspendidos 'o sea no es mi culpa yo no los obligué' se decía a si mismo.

Después del anuncio Dan Scott el padre de Nate va a enfrentar al entrenador por dejar a los chicos fuera del equipo

"este es un equipo ganador y tu lo desperdicias así quieres arruinar el futuro de 'mi hijo' tal como lo hiciste con el mío"

"Dan yo soy el entrenador no tú y sabes tan bien como yo que el gestor de todo esto fue 'TU HIJO' quien ni siquiera tubo las agallas para enfrentar las consecuencias de sus actos así que Danny boy 'TU HIJO' debería ser el único expulsado ya que fue su idea y el manejaba, ah y se me olvidaba casi mata a todos los niños porque mientras manejaba en ves de estar atento en la conducción se estaba besuqueando con una porrista, que de paso no era su novia, buen trabajo Danny 'TU HIJO' es igual que tu" dijo dándose media vuelta.

"Eso no es cierto de ser así lo habrías expulsado también no quieras envenenarme contra mi hijo"

"Danny Danny Danny de verdad crees eso, solo quiero que despiertes, a Nathan lo dejaron ir solo porque era tu hijo, y él bueno como era de esperar aprovechó el atajo, todos los chicos confirmaron la misma versión la policía lo dejo ir por ser el hijo de Dan Scott, estas perdiendo a ese chico Danny el tiene que saber a que hay limites que no debe cruzar debe saber que las acciones tienen consecuencias aunque no nos gusten, pudo haber muerto y haber matado a todos esos niños solo porque quería disfrutar, no Danny eso es bajo hasta para ti" y esta ves se marcho sin dejar a Dan decir ni una palabra. El sabia que le daba muchas libertades a Nathan solo tenia dieciséis pero mientras respondiera en el juego no importaba y ahora casi tira todo por la borda por un truquito estúpido no lo podía creer, peor aun casi su bebe muere si no alcanza de frenar muere, esa sola idea lo dejo petrificado. Decidió que hablaría con la policía pues lo mas probable es que fuera invento de Whithey el lo odia y a Nate también solo porque su hijo es casi tan talentoso como él.

Después de llamar a la policía confirmaron su versión y le dijeron que sabían que probablemente los suspenderían o algo así y que no quería correr el riesgo de perder al mejor jugador pues este año si que ganarían el campeonato estatal y bueno se lo debían al gran Dan Scott. Después de horas que le tomo digerir la información aun no sabia que hacer con Nathan y pensó menos mal que Deb no esta aquí pues con esto lo saca del equipo, tal ves yo debería hacer lo mismo el chico tiene que aprender, mientras meditaba miro la hora y era tardísimo Nate debía estar en casa hace por lo menos dos horas y ni siquiera había avisado, decidió llamarlo.

En casa de Peyton

"¿En que estas perdiendo tu tiempo ahora?" pregunto Nathan al entrar a la pieza de Peyton

"No te escuche llegar."

"Me imagine eso. No deberías escuchar esta mierda." Dijo cortando la música

"Te estaba esperando"

"Si... los chicos quisieron joder un rato..."

"¿Y ni siquiera pensaste en avisarme?"

"Para eso vine. ¿Quieres venir?"

"¿Con los chicos?"

"Conmigo"

"Y los chicos..."

"Sabes Peyton, me estoy cansando mucho de esto. Vine aquí para pasar tiempo contigo."

"Si, conmigo y la mitad del equipo."

"Ah... ¿quieres ser una perra? esta bien... escucha tu música de mierda y nos vemos mañana."

"¿Que tal si no nos vemos mañana?"

"Esta bien por mi. Tengo un montón de otras opciones. -recapacitando- Mira, perdóname, Peyton, lo siento mucho. Es que, un montón de chicos fueron suspendidos, y todo es un desastre. Me gustaría que fuéramos solo tú y yo... Pero esperaba que igual vinieras...hacer todo mas soportable, ok?"

"Esta bien" en eso son interrumpidos por el llamado de Dan.

"Si papá"

"Donde estas"

"Papá"

"Te hice una pregunta Nathan"

"En casa de Peyton pero vamos saliendo ahora"

"Si para la casa tienes diez minutos para llegar y solo"

"Para los chicos me están esperando, tengo que ir"

"Nathan Royal Scott no lo voy a decir de nuevo" grito Dan grito

"Si papá" respondió un pálido Nate. "Peyton tengo que ir a casa no se que le dio a mi papá pero te vengo a buscar mas tarde" le dio un beso y se fue.

"Ok, Nate" de dijo Peyton al aire.

En casa de Dan Scott, Dan estaba cada ves mas enojado con su rebelde hijo, sobre todo cuando se entero que Lucas (el hijo de Karen como le gustaba pensar a él) iba a entrar en el equipo, por la estupidez de Su hijo y único hijo para él. Oh Nathan estaba en tantos problemas, lo peor es que no tenia idea como enfrentarlo.

Nathan enojado por la actitud de su padre decide que mejor lo va hacer esperar porque al final quien se cree que es no tiene derecho a hablarle así. Por lo que se demoro más de media hora en un trayecto de cinco minutos.

"Que quieres" pregunto despectivamente y corriendo de un manotazo a Dan para pasar sobre el, eso era lo ultimo que le faltaba, Nathan necesitaba saber de una vez por todas quien era el padre y quien el hijo, por lo que tomo a Nate del brazo con que lo empujo y lo arrastro al sillón en la sala de estar y lo deposito en su regazo Nathan por primera ves en la noche tenia miedo, que estará pensando su padre, no era imposible Dan jamás le había dado nalgadas y ya estaba muy grande para comenzar, por lo solo tenia que ser un truco para asustarlo.

"Ok papá, ya entendí lo siento ya puedes bajarme" pidió Nate sonriendo pero la única respuesta fue un doloroso swat en su trasero, Dan siguió pegándole intercaladamente por todo su trasero por los próximos diez minutos sin decir una sola palabra en la casa solo sonaban los SWAT de Dan y los OWWWWWwww de Nate junto con los ruegos para que se detuviera que no tenían ninguna respuesta, cuando Dan finalmente se detuvo Nate no dejaba de llorar y daba gracias que su padre por fin había terminado pero su sorpresa fue mayor cuando Dan hábilmente tomo los pantalones de su hijo y los remolco has las rodillas lo mismo hizo con los boxers de Nate, quien atónito rogaba a su padre que se detuviera

"No papito no lo siento voy ha ser bueno, no me hagas esto, lo siento tanto" gritaba eso una y otra ves hasta que por fin Dan comenzó a hablar

"Hable con Whithey y me dijo que todo tu equipo confirmo que eras tu –golpeando con mas fuerza el trasero adolorido de su hijo- el que robo el autobús" dicho comenzó de nuevo

"SAWT OW SAWT OWWW SAWT PAPAAA SAWT LO SIENTO SAWT OWWW SAWT AUCH SAWT DUELE MUCHO PAPI SAWT OW SAWTOWW SAWT NO MAS" lloro Nantan mientras era castigado por Dan

"que tu manejabas el autobús" y le dio SAWT SAWT SAWT SAWT SAWT SAWT SAWT SAWT SAWT SAWT pero esta ves Nathan solo balbuceaba perdón, "y lo peor de todo es que casi te matas y a todos tus compañeros por estar ligando" SAWT SAWT SAWT SAWT SAWT SAWT SAWT SAWT SAWT SAWT SAWT SAWT SAWT SAWT SAWT SAWT SAWT SAWT SAWT SAWT

"PAPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA no mas" dijo con un ultimo suspiro "no mas".

Dan tomo a su pequeño y lo sentó en sus rodillas teniendo cuidado que su trasero no tocara con sus piernas

"Ya paso bebe papi te ama mucho pero necesito que entiendas que no voy a tolerar tu comportamiento esta claro" Nate solo asintió con la cabeza

"Dime pequeño porque te ganaste estas nalgadas esta noche" Nathan estaba rojo de vergüenza pero al ver la seria mirada de su padre decidió que era mejor comenzar a hablar

"Por que robe el autobús, lo conduje y casi nos mato a todos" dijo con un tono de voz apenas audible.

"Bien hijo, ahora dime cuales pudieron ser las consecuencias de tus actos"

"Yo preso por el robo del autobús, o expulsado del equipo, o muerto yo o algunos de mis compañeros" dijo llorando con mas ganas pues se daba cuenta cuan irresponsable había sido, Dan le dio un beso en la frente y le dijo

"Te amo bebe pero no podía dejar que siguieras así" después de decir esto le hizo carriño en la espalda hasta que su hijo se calmo, después de aproximadamente otros diez minutos Dan volvió a hablar con él,

"Ahora nos queda tratar el tema de tu desobediencia y falta de respeto que tuviste conmigo esta tarde" Nate volvió a llora porque temía lo que vendría pero Dan le dijo con cariño

"Si lo vuelves a hacer van haber nalgadas pero por ser esta tu primera experiencia solo te castigare, vas a estar quince minutos en el rincón y después tomaremos once y te vas a la cama, no podrás salir en dos semanas, no hay auto, no hay teléfono, no hay novia, no juegos de video básicamente estas restringido de cualquier actividad que no sea estudiantil, del instituto a la casa y de la casa al instituto y después de esas dos semanas evaluaremos tu comportamiento y dependiendo de eso veremos si se mantiene o no." Nate solo lloraba y se repetía una y otra vez como había sido capas de meterse en tamaño problema

"Necesito que lo digas Nathan"

"Si papá" Dan lo abrazo y le dijo

"Ir a la esquina." Nate se acomodo la ropa haciendo gestos de dolor al momento en que estas hacían contacto con su trasero y camino lentamente a cumplir la otra parte de su castigo.

Dan preparo la once y al cabo de los quince minutos llamo a su ya no tan rebelde muchacho quien obedeció dócilmente.

"Papá es necesario que coma sentado" esperando compasión de su padre pero el se limito a decir

"Usted hizo la cama ahora acuéstese, en su caso siéntese" entregándole una sonrisa de comprensión. Nate estuvo muy adolorido durante toda la comida y cuando termino pidió ir a su pieza tenia que visarle a Peyton que no podría salir con ella. Pero Dan le dijo

"Nate el celular, iphone, las llaves del auto por favor" Nate suspiro y con resignación las entrego.

"Nate, Whithey le pido a Lucas que jugara en el equipo, soluciónalo".

"Si Papá" y las lagrimas comenzaron a caer de nuevo por sus mejillas.

"Buenas noches papi"

"Buenas noches hijo" dándole un beso en la frente. Nate tubo que dormir de estomago por el dolor y lo peor vino al otro día cuando tubo que permanecer sentado todo el día y tratar de moverse lo menos posible, a demás tubo que soportar los retos del entrenador porque sabia todo solo que no podía probarlo, y los gritos de Peyton por dejarla plantada y como se me podía olvidar tenía que idear un plan para sacar a Lucas del equipo. Iban a ser las peores semanas de su vida.

Hay extractos de conversación de la serie pues mi intención es en lo compatible seguir su línea.

Dejen revisiones para saber si les gustan las historias porque sino para que seguir escribiendo.


	2. Chapter 2

**El día siguiente**

Retomando, el capitulo anterior.

Nathan se despertó pensando que todo había sido una pesadilla hasta que se dio vuelta sobre su espalda y solo lanzo un grito de dolor, definitivamente no fue una pesadilla _'como mirare a mi padre a la _cara' pensó.

En eso Dan entra a la pieza

"Es hora de levantarse Nathan, desayuno esta listo."

"Papá, me puedo quedar en casa hoy"

"No, tu sabes que si faltas a clases no puedes jugar, tienes 20 minutos para estar listo".

"Si papá" dijo Nate arrastrando la voz.

Después de una rápida ducha llego listo a tomar desayuno.

"Nathan que tienes planeado para sacar a ese chico del equipo"

"Aun no esta dentro papá" dijo en un tono poco agradable

"Mira tu tono Nathan"

"Lo siento, esta bien, yo veré lo que hago, puedo pensar sabes"

"Mas te vale, come que te voy a llevar al instituto"

"Pero Papá"

"Papá nada, te dije anoche que estas castigado no hay auto para ti en dos semanas, así que apúrate"

_'como voy a estar sentado en clases si me duele como el infierno'_ pensó Nate.

Pero su día solo empeoro.

"NATHAN COMO SE TE OCURRE PLANTARME" le grito Peyton a penas lo vio.

"Lo siento se complicaron las cosas en casa, no puede salir, mi papá me hizo entrenar y estoy todo adolorido" mintió Nate.

"Por eso te hizo ir a casa anoche"

"Si, mi papá esta de lo más, como decirlo para que no suene tan mal, inquieto, preocupado con la expulsión de los chicos del equipo, por lo que me hizo entrenar hasta las tres de la mañana"

"Por eso tienes esa carita, con razón no me pudiste llamar" dijo abrazándolo por fin.

_'me salve de esta' pensó aliviado._

"NATHAN" grito Tim y los chicos del equipo

"Miren se lo que van a decir pero mi papá me tubo entrenado hasta las tres de la mañana, tu sabes como ahora estoy solo en el equipo" dijo sin siquiera pensar en sus compañeros.

"Lo dejamos para esta noche entonces"

"No puedo, a **mi padre**, se le ocurrió hacer un campamento en casa, así que por dos semanas solo tendremos entrenamientos, tu sabes esta un poquito loco con el tema de 'tienes que entrenar para ser el mejor' 'el que quiere celeste que le cueste' y todas las estupidez que se le puedan ocurrir"

"Te compadezco" dijo Tim

"Al menos tu sigues en el equipo" dijo uno de los expulsados.

"No es mi culpa"

"Claro como éramos nosotros los que conducíamos"

"Yo no los obligue" Dijo acercándose amenazante

"SCOTT A MI OFICINA" grito el entrenador.

_'Maldita mi suerte primero papá, después Peyton, los chicos y ahora el entrenador mi día no puede estar peor '_

"Si entrenador" contesto masticando la rabia.

En la Oficina de Whithey.

"Toma asiento"

"No gracias"

"Dije toma asiento" dijo sentándolo bruscamente.

"Auusch" se quejo con el repentino golpe al sentarse, el entrenador lo miro raro pero estaba demasiado enfadado para preguntar.

"Pelea Scott, no voy a permitir eso, tienes dos semanas de suspensión"

Nate no podía creer lo que escuchaba, igual con dos semanas solo se perdería las practicas porque los partidos se reiniciaban en tres semanas pero Dan lo mataría.

"Entrenador, no peleé se lo juro solo discutimos pero no llegamos a tocamos"

"Tanto así como que tu no robaste el autobús" Nate se comenzó a sentir mareado _'el sabe el entrenador sabe estoy oficialmente muerto después de esto Dan Scott acaba conmigo'_

"No se de que habla entrenador" Trato de poner su mejor cara de póker

"Sal de mi oficina y cuando seas un hombre te espero, ahora retírate que me da vergüenza mírate" le grito

"Entrenador" dijo desesperado esas palabras le dolieron aun más que los golpes de su padre, y por supuesto mucho más las palabras hirientes o miradas que le daba Dan cuando no estaba conforme con algo, este era su entrenador. Estaba apunto de llorar _'porque estoy así a mi no me importa lo que me digan ya estoy acostumbrado, vamos Nathan sal de aquí, solo sal por favor no te quiebres ahora por favor'_ el Whithey se dio cuenta y si bien el siempre le gritaba a los chicos jamás había visto a Nathan tan dañando y eso le hizo recapacitar, el podía estar enojado, más bien furioso con ese chico, pero era eso un chico, el era el adulto, y su deber a demás de corregir era darles confort cuando sus chicos los necesitan.

"Hijo espera" dijo sujetándolo del brazo pues Nate se había dado vuelta para que el entrenador no lo viera así.

"No, usted dijo que me fuera" dijo lo más frío que pudo para que el entrenador no notara que su barbilla le temblaba _'vamos Scott pareces una nena tu no eres así, recupera la compostura'_

"Nathan que ocurre"

"Nada que le importe"

"Vamos chico no puedes salir así, solo siéntate no necesitas hablar"

Nathan se quedo petrificado mirando a la puerta, con una avalancha de culpabilidad ya no podía mas su día solo iba peor _'Papá me va a pe… me va a castigar de nuevo y esta vez no hice nada y Whithey me quiere castigar por algo que ya me castigaron, Peyton, los chicos y para más remate tengo que ver la manera de sacar a Lucas del equipo, todo esto con un terrible dolor en trasero, si mi mamá estuviera aquí' _ese pensamiento lo hizo derrumbarse tenia razón si su mamá estuviera ahí el no estaría en tantos problemas pero ella prefería ayudar a otra gente en vez de preocuparse alguna vez por su hijo, y comenzó a sollozar, Whithey se asusto pues jamás había visto a Nathan así y tampoco era tan grave lo que le había dicho, por lo que supuso era la culpa.

"Hijo háblame"

"No soy su hijo… no soy el hijo de nadie" lloro más fuerte pues jamás pensó decir eso, jamás pensó verbalizar su más triste secreto.

"Nathan"

"Solo déjeme en paz, si quiere expulsarme hágalo, no pero no venga a fingir que se interesa por mi, a usted solo le interesa que juegue bien, como a todo el mundo."

"Chico creo que estas siendo injusto, cometiste un error y tienes que ser lo suficientemente hombrecito para afrontar las consecuencias."

"Solo soy un idiota que mete la maldita bola dentro del aro" dijo una vez que logro calmarse, pero lo dijo con una mezcla de ira y dolor, Whithey pensó que tal vez Dan había encarado a Nathan porque conociendo como lo trata en publico era la única forma que Nathan estuviera tan roto.

"Cuando te sientas mejor vete a casa, si dices que no peleaste no habrá suspensión" debía demostrarle al chico que era un hombre justo y que el confiaba en él y esperaba que Nate en algún momento pudiera ser honesto, pero que tal vez el miedo de Nathan no era que lo expulsaran del equipo, tal vez le haría un favor, pero el infierno que le haría Dan, no creía que el chico pudiera con él.

"Cuando quieras hablar sabes donde encontrarme"

"¿Y si quisiera hablar fuera del instituto?" pregunto tímidamente.

"¿Quieres un paseo?"

"Tengo que ir a clases"

"Cuando estés listo te estaré esperando pequeño" dijo tirandole un abrazo. "quédate aquí el resto de la hora, no quiero que nadie te vea así"

"Gracias" _'no puedo creer que termine llorando como un bebe me voy a morir'_

El resto del día en el instituto estuvo sin contra tiempos, Dan paso a buscarlo al termino de la jornada, no lo dejo en el entrenamiento pues no quería avergonzar a su hijo por si aun quedaban señas en su trasero del pequeño intercambio de opiniones que tuvieron la noche anterior.

"Como estuvo tu día"

"Fantástico todo el día tratando estar el mayor tiempo posible de pie" rió Nathan en realidad cuando lo dijo lo encontró hasta divertido si fuera otra persona claro esta.

"Que vas a hacer con ese chico"

Nathan no respondió

"Te hice una pregunta"

"Podemos por lo menos esperar llegar a casa, para hablar de tu bastardo" le escupió a la cara con ira.

Dan casi le da una bofetada pero se dio cuenta que los estudiante lo podían ver y le acaricio la cabeza a su hijo "Cuida tu boca mocoso acabas de agregarle otra semana a tu castigo" dijo prendiendo el auto y se dirigió a la mansión Scott.

El almuerzo estuvo tenso

"Papá, necesito el auto"

"Castigado"

"Papá no pretenderás que vaya a ver a tu 'otro' hijo caminado, se vería muy mal"

"Vas y vuelves"·

"Si papá" _'demonios como de repente se volvieron mis palabras favoritas si papá si papá'_

Nathan fue a la cancha del río a enfrentar a Lucas. Cuando llego Lucas estaba practicado tiros.

"Buen tiro. ¿Crees que puedes hacer eso cuando te estén marcando? ¿A 2 puntos? ¿Con la gente diciendo que apestas? ¿Solo conmigo diciéndote que apestas?" increpo Nathan

"¿Que quieres?" respondió secamente Lucas

"¿Que quiero? ¿Que quieres tu? Además de a mi novia y mi puesto en el equipo. Ninguno de nosotros te quiere en el equipo. Yo no te quiero. Los chicos no te quieren. Mi novia seguro no te quiere. Aquí esta el trato: tu y yo un mano a mano. Puedes decir cuando y donde. Si ganas, yo dejo el equipo. Si yo gano... te arrastras de vuelta a tu agujero y te quedas ahí. Cuando y donde, baby, cuando y donde." Dijo Nathan retirándose.

Una vez que llego a casa tubo que entregar las llaves del auto y Dan le ordeno ir a entrenar, si estas dos, perdón tres semanas serian de puro entrenamiento.

Dan va hablar con Keith para que conversar a Lucas de dejar el equipo pero para mala suerte de los tres Lucas lo encuentra en el garaje, Karen se entera de esta situación y va a increpar a Dan a su concesionaria.

Mientras tanto Lucas le pone día y hora al mano a mano. Claro que Lucas quería otra cosa.

Al otro día en casa de Dan. Nathan aprovecha que Dan no esta para llevar a Peyton a su casa pero es sorprendido por Dan al salir de la ducha.

"Nathan"

"Que pasa papá" Dan se acerca le corre el brazo y le toca el piercing en el pezón izquierdo

"Si quisiese una hija adoptaría una."

"Para abandonarla también" Dan esta vez no se contuvo y le dio una fuerte cachetada

"Era una broma" dijo Nathan sobandose la cara.

"Y el juego de esta noche también"

"No quiero que juegues encontraremos otra forma"

"No le tengo miedo"

"Madura tienes mucho que perder y nada que ganar"

"Eso dices tú yo pienso lo contrario, esto lo voy hacer por mí"

"Señor Scott" saludo Peyton cuando salio del baño y se dirigió rápidamente a la habitación de Nathan.

"TU ESTAS CASTIGADO COMO TE ATREVES A TRAER A TU NOVIECITA AQUÍ" grito Dan

"Papá" por favor suplico Nathan.

"Se viste y se va, tienes 15 minutos, sino ella presenciara a su noviecito recibiendo nalgadas por desobediente." Nate estaba rojo pero al menos Dan lo dijo en un tono que solo él pudo escuchar.

"15 minutos Nathan" dijo marchándose.

Nate antes de entrar a la pieza se moría de vergüenza como voy a mirarla. Puedo pasar.

"Que hiciste y por que no me dijiste que estabas castigado" Peyton ya sabia que Nate se había robado el autobús.

"Lo siento, me dio vergüenza que me castigaran a esta edad y peor aun que el señor popularidad este castigado"

"No me has dicho que hiciste"

"Me robe el autobús"

"Genial" dijo marchándose.

"Peyton" Pero esta no volvió

En la noche se jugo el uno contra uno y Nathan perdió por un punto. Todos felicitaban a Lucas otros miraban a Nathan sin saber que hacer, hasta que este se marcho sin decir palabra. Tendría mucho que explicar esta noche.

Antes de irse a su casa espío a Lucas, vio como era felicitado por su mamá y su tío Keith ellos eran una familia feliz y el solo tenia a Dan Scott se preguntaba como serian las cosas si Dan no se hubiese quedado con su madre, tal vez estaría muerto o abandonado por ahí, hay que ser honestos su madre jamás se preocupo por él, al menos Dan se preocupaba de su futuro. Sentía tanta rabia y envidia de Lucas _'te destruiré Lucas, juro que lo haré'_ pensó luego se marcho a enfrentar a su padre.

Cuando entro a casa Dan estaba sentado viendo un partido _'papi siempre tan predecible'_

"No te preocupes tus sueños están a salvo" Dicho esto se marcho a su recamara.

Se tiro a la cama y lloro se sentía tan desamparado, trato de llamar a su mamá (se sentía como un niño pequeño pidiendo a su mami, pero a esta altura no le importaba), para varia un poco "en este minuto no te puedo atender deja tu mensaje" Nate recordó como era Karen con Lucas y se sintió aun más desamparado y arrojo con furia el celular. Luego pensó _'genial me lo pasa para que lo lleve al partido, no lo llamo y ahora lo rompo, no es tu semana Scott'_, la rabia y el dolor eran tan grandes que volvió a llorar como la vez que se entero que Lucas era su hermano (en ese momento no entendía la diferencia entre hermano y medio hermano)

**Recuerdos**

Nate a los 5 años escondido detrás de la puerta y corría una lagrima por su mejilla, el quería saludar a su mamá pero los escucho otra vez pelear.

"No estas nunca en casa siempre en la maldita fundación tu hijo te necesita" grito con furia Dan

"Como te atreves Daniel, eres tu el único que, abandono a un hijo"

"Agrádese que no te deje a ti"

"Mejor lo hubieses hecho"

"Mejor"

"Bastardo"

"No, ese hubiese sido tu hijo si no me hubiese casado contigo"

"Te odio"

Nate a los 6 sentado tratando de comer viendo el partido de turno.

"Nathan siéntate en la mesa y come tu comida"

"Papá me deja"

"Nathan apaga la maldita tele" dijo Deb apagándola

"Te odio estaba viendo el partido"

"Dan viste lo que logras" dijo Deb conmocionada

"Y quieres que te quiera si ni siquiera te conoce"

"Nathy ve a comer a mi pieza papi va enseguida" dijo jugando con su pelo. Pero Nathan se quedo otra vez detrás de la puerta a escuchar.

"ESTAS CRIANDO UN MOSTRUO"

"AL MENOS LO CRIO"

"Y A TU OTRO HIJO"

"ME TIENES HARTO QUE QUIERES DE MI, NO TE DIJE PERFECTO, YA HAN PASADO 7 AÑOS CUANDO LO VAS A DEJAR IR"

"CUANDO TE HAGAS CARGO MALDITO SEAS"

"Y TU CUANDO TE VAS HA HACER CARGO"

Nathan sabia que era la hora de correr a la pieza y secar las lagrimas.

"Nathy como esta el juego"

"No lo se papi me quede dormido"

"No importa campeón si tienes tutito te llevo a la cama"

"Ya papito" le sonrío.

Nate a los 7 años.

"Mamá te cuento en el equipo hay un niño que se llama igual que yo, es muy simpático, me cae muy bien jugamos iguales" Nate no para de hablar de su nuevo amigo.

"¿Como se llama?"

"Lucas Scott, puedes creerlo mi mejor amigo tiene mi apellido incluso podemos jugar hacer hermanitos tu sabes que yo siempre he querido uno" dijo feliz

Dan dejo caer la bandeja que llevaba

"Nathan vaya a su pieza y tienes permiso de escuchar la música tan alto como quieras" dijo Deb

"Van a pelear de nuevo, es mi culpa"

"No mi vida, aprovecha que mamá te dio permiso" le dijo Dan

Esta vez se cercioraron de que Nathan estuviera en su pieza antes de empezar a discutir.

"Que vas hacer ahora Daniel"

"Nada, Nathan no se juntara mas con ese chico"

"Ese chico es tu hijo Dan aprovecha que los chicos se llevan bien"

"CALLATE ME TIENES HARTO, QUE MIERDA QUIERES QUE DIJA"

"DI ALGO MALDITO"

"¿QUÉ?, QUE ME CASE CONTIGO PORQUE ME CONFORME CONTIGO, QUE EL DÍA QUE ME DIJISTE QUE ESTABAS EMBARAZADA YO TE IBA DECIR QUE VOLVERIA CON KAREN QUE QUERÍA A MI HIJO QUE LOS AMO, QUE SOLO ME QUEDE CONTIGO PORQUE SABIA QUE KAREN SACARIA ADELANTA A NUESTRO HIJO Y QUE TU NO SERIAS MAS DE LO QUE ERES, NO IBA A DEJAR QUE DAÑARAS A MI HIJO, TU NO FUISTE MAS QUE SU INCUBADORA"

"HIJO DE PERRA" GRITO DANDO UNA CACHETADA.

"ESE ES TU HIJO".

Deb tratando de calmarse le dijo.

"Me voy de viaje para recolectar fondos para la fundación despídeme de Nathan." Dijo marchándose.

Al rato Dan encontró a Nathan llorando debajo de la mesa como muchas otras veces.

"Que tienes pequeño"

"Yo no quiero dejar de ver a mi hermano"

"Ese chico no es tu hermano"

"Pero es hijo tuyo" lloro sin entender nada

"Ese chico es un error"

"NO PAPA, LOS HIJOS NUNCA SON UN ERROR" le grito por primera vez en la vida a su adorado papi

"No me levantes la voz" dijo cacheteando tan fuerte que lo tiro al piso "lo siento, bebe lo siento"

"Me voy a mi pieza" dijo Nate corriendo, después se escapo por la ventana y fue a reunirse con Lucas, pero cuando llego vio a Lucas y a Karen jugando felices. Y su mamá se había ido por que ese chico, como decía Dan, había aparecido, se le vinieron todos los recuerdos de las peleas de sus padres y siempre aparecían las palabras 'tu hijo' ese era el dichoso hijo que le había causado tanto sufrimiento.

"TE ODIO LUCAS OJALA NUNCA HUBIERAS NACIDO" le grito tan fuerte como pudo y salio corriendo.

Lucas llora desconsoladamente Karen trataba de calmarlo, al final tubo que explicarle todo y Lucas decidió salirse del equipo para nunca más tener que enfrentar a su adorada madre a esa familia.

Keith corrió tras Nathan pues se dio cuenta que estaba solo, Nate corrió con todas sus fuerzas y lloraba aun más, fue tanto el desgate físico y emocional que al final se quedo dormido en medio de la calle. Keith lo tomo en brazos lo llevo casa de Dan claro que no fueron mas que un par de cuadras porque se encontraron con Dan quien lo buscaba desperado, cuando lo vio se bajo corriendo de la camioneta y se lo arrebato de los brazos de su hermano después de abrazarlo le vino todo el enojo por la escapada. Y lo despertó bruscamente.

"A la camioneta, estas en tantos problemas joven"

"Papá… yo"

"Papá nada, a la camioneta y no quiero escuchar ni una sola palabra salir de su boca" Nate solo obedeció estaba tan cansado.

"Gracias" Dan le dijo a su hermano

"Le grito a Lucas que lo odiaba y que ojala nunca hubiese nacido"

"Es mejor así" dijo Dan marchándose con lagrimas en los ojos.

Cuando llegaron a casa Nathan tubo las primeras nalgadas de su vida (como lo pudo olvidar) claro que no pasaron de ser 5 palmadas en el trasero y un mes castigado sin postres ni televisión, pero ese día cambio todo para él, siguió siendo el niño dulce salvo algunas pataletas pero ese rencor por Lucas, no lo dejaba tranquilo por mucho se tiempo lo olvido pero cuando comenzó el instituto solo fue mas grande, Lucas tenia una familia feliz porque su presencia había destruido la de él, los viajes de Deb eran cada vez más largos y Dan cada vez empezó hace mas su entrenador y menos su padre.

Pero lo importante esa noche lloro con más fuerza dolor rabia frustración que cualquier otra noche. El estaba solo en este mundo su mamá se fue, tubo un hermano al que ni siquiera alcanzo a decir hermano y su papi, si Dan no volvería a ser su papi.

**Fin de las memorias**

Nathan nuevamente se quedo dormido llorando como había hecho tantas veces en su tierna infancia y Dan hizo como cada vez, una vez que Nate se durmió se fue a acostar con él, le acaricio la espalda pues aun lloraba en sueños, y le cantaba las canciones de cuando era un bebe. Dan en el fondo amaba a Lucas era su hijo su hijo mayor y debía confesar que le justaba la idea de tener a Lucas en el equipo pues obligatoriamente lo tendría que ver, pero jamás iba a negar que Nate era su bebe, siempre seria su hijo menor y eso jamás cambiaria. Cuando Nate finalmente se calmo, Dan recién se durmió abrazado de su tesoro mas valioso su bebe.

PS: Si lo se muy meloso pero creo que lo ameritaba o puede ser el estrés.

Espero comentarios

Gracias por leer


	3. Chapter 3

**Al otro día.**

Dan despertó temprano fue a preparar el desayuno, Nate había despertado primero y se dio cuenta que su padre lo estaba abrazando, se volvió a sentir seguro, como en sus años de infancia donde solo tenia a su papi, no pudo menos que sonreír y volver a dormir tratando de mantener ese sentimiento.

"Hijo el desayuno esta listo" dijo Dan tocando la puerta.

"Voy, papá ¿cuando vuelve mamá?"

"No lose Nate, pronto espero"

"Yo no" dijo partiendo al baño.

"Nathan"

"Que, si nunca esta, estamos bien los dos" dijo cerrando la puerta.

Dan salio de la pieza pensando en lo que le había dicho su hijo.

Después de un silencioso desayuno (No por falta de empeño de Dan pero a todo lo que hablaba Nate respondía con un "si" "no" "aja", hasta que finalmente desistió) y lo llevo al Instituto

"Nathan recuerda no meterte en líos, te paso a buscar después de la practica"

"Papá no crees que es mas simple que me devuelvas el auto"

"sigue soñado hijo" le sonrío mientras le revolvía el cabello.

"tenia que intentarlo" dijo abriendo la puerta y de pronto se dio vuelta y le dijo "Gracias papá"

"¿Por traerte al instituto?" Bromeo

"no, por no ser como mamá" y cerro la puerta.

Dan se quedo meditando las palabras de su hijo, ya que después de los recientes acontecimientos tenia claro que no había estado siendo un buen padre para su hijo, pero el dolor que veía en los ojos de Nate cuando se refería a su madre era incluso mayor que el que recordaba cada vez que él le gritaba, cuando se dispuso a partir vio a Lucas, y sintió tanto dolor de no poder abrazarlo, pedirle que lo perdone, que era mentira que no lo quería, pero no podía, el había tomado una decisión y solo él había cuanto le dolía, pero era lo mejor para todos, él no podía acercarse a su hijo.

Se dirigió a su casa llamo a la concesionaria para decir que no iría a trabajar y se encerró en su despacho, leyó y releyó los papeles para pedir la custodia compartida de su hijo, los para pedir al menos visitas, la cuenta donde depositaba mes a mes sagradamente la pensión de alimentos que había ofrecido pagar y que Karen jamás había aceptado, y por ultimo las fotos, las fotos que le roba Keith y que después misteriosamente aparecían repetidas, pero ninguno jamás dijo nada, o las fotos que tomaba el escondido en algún evento en que coincidían (por eso siempre insistía en ser el que revelaba las fotos o ser el que las descargada) Deb sabia y era en esos momentos en los únicos que creía poder perdónalo porque jamás entendió como podía renegar de su hijo sin darse cuenta que ella hacia lo mismo con Nathan.

Dan suspiro pensando en todo el daño que le hacia a Lucas y a Karen pero hasta el incidente del autobús jamás se había dado cuenta que el más perjudicado era Nathan, el no tenia una madre amorosa y preocupada como Karen y no tenia un padre preocupado de mostrarle el buen camino ni que le demostraba cuanto lo amaba e importaba como Keith, si siempre pensó que Nathan era el afortunado por quedarse con él pero fue Lucas el que se quedo con el premio mayor, y su hijo solo tenia una madre ausente y un entrenador, pero el podía cambiar las cosas para Nathan. Tomo el teléfono y llamo

"Deb"

"Dan estoy ocupada"

"Quiero el divorcio"

"¿Que?"

"Quiero el divorcio"

"que pasa amor" escucho una voz a lo lejos

"Deb no vuelvas" dijo cortando.

En el instituto

La practica estuvo relativamente tranquila Whitey se encargo de mantener separados a los hermanitos Scott. Pero se notaba tensión entre ambos Lucas trataba de jugar y Nathan de que Lucas no lo lograra.

"Nathan a mi oficina"

"pero no hice nada" dijo fingiendo inocencia después de darle un empujón a Lucas que lo dejo en el suelo.

"AHORA SCOTT"

"no es mi culpa que sea un debilucho" murmuro mientras caminaba a la oficina.

"HASTA CUANDO"

"hasta cuando que entrenador"

"CUANDO VAS A DEJAR DE COMPORTARTE como IDIOTA"

"no se de que esta habando" dijo endureciendo las facciones de su rostro.

"Deja en paz a tu hermano"

"ESE BASTADO NO ES MI HERMANO" grito con ira y dolor

"lo es y vuelve a llamarlo así y te lavare la boca con jabón esta claro"

Nate no respondió, el entrenador siempre le gritaba pero jamás le había hablado así y mucho menos amenazarlo con un castigo tan infantil, pero no pudo menos que cerrar los ojos y hacer una mueca de desagrado al recordar el sabor del jabón en su boca (si las pocas veces que Deb estaba en casa Nathan terminaba con su boca lavada y una cuantas palmadas en su cola, era un alivio que su papá no siguiera esas costumbres, claro esta salvo ahora).

"Esta claro Nathan"

"si entrenador" se limito a decir y se digirió a la puerta.

"Momento, tenemos que hablar de otra cosa" dijo casando el expediente académico de Nathan, lo que lo hizo dar un paso a tras

"Aun puedo jugar, se que estoy en el limite pero aun puedo jugar" dijo asustado.

"Si aun puedes jugar según el reglamento, pero no se si debo dejarte"

"entrenador voy a subir mis notas lo prometo"

"Quiero que tomes tutoría Nate"

"No" dijo subiendo todas sus barreras nuevamente

"Disculpa"

"No soy entupido, no necesito clases para tontos, solo no tengo tiempo" dijo ofendido, esa era su peor pesadilla pero el realmente no tenia tiempo para estudiar entre el baloncesto Peyton, las otras chicas y las fiestas no le quedaba tiempo, a Dan no le importaban sus notas mientras aun pudiera jugar , a Deb si, de hecho por lo general lo castigaba por las notas pero no era mucho lo que podía hacer estando de 5 a 10 días al mes en casa, y si cuando estaba 10 era solo para supervisar que Nate cumpliera su castigo.

"Nathan no son clases para tontos y esta es la oferta o tomas tutoría o no juegas"

"Entrenador no puede hacer eso"

"Si puedo y tu padre esta de acuerdo"

"eso no es cierto"

"hable con el antes de empezar la practica, tienes esta semana para decidir"

"no tenia derecho a llamarlo" dijo dando un portazo.

"NATHAN VUELVE AQUÍ" pero fue inútil Nathan agarro sus cosas y se fue ante la mirada atónita de todos en el gimnasio, claro esta que después se tuvo que sentar a esperar a que Dan lo pasar a buscar, no paso mucho tiempo (Dan se imagino lo que podía pasar)

"Sube al auto"

"¿como pudiste hacerme esto?"

"estaba equivocado, tus notas son importantes Nate y vas a tener tutoría…" fue interrumpido

"no la necesito no soy tonto solo no tengo tiempo"

"perfecto entonces le diré a Whithey que ya no tienes autorización para jugar, y así tendrás tiempo." Dijo comenzando a bajarse del auto.

"no papá, no puedes"

"Nathan soy tu padre y es tiempo que empiece a actuar como tal"

"ok tomare tutoría (dijo al ver pasar a Lucas con Haley la mejor tutora del instituto) pero yo la elijo"

"quiero un informe y el programa"

"Papá no soy un niño"

"por tu comportamiento me podrías haber engañado" dijo partiendo el auto.

Cuando llegaron a la casa Nathan muy malhumorado se quiso ir a su pieza tenia que pensar como escapar para poder ir a la fiesta en casa de Brooke, y poder arreglar las cosas con Peyton.

"no tan rápido tenemos que hablar"

"de que de lo entupido que soy que necesito clases particulares" dijo alterado

"eso no es cierto hijo"

"NO queiro hablar contigo"

"Nathan ultima oportunidad siéntate y escucha" Nate al ver que no podía hacer nada hizo lo que le ordeno Dan

"Dirás" dijo con asco, pero Dan decidió dejarlo pasar

"Le pedí el divorcio a tu madre"

"Me alegro, ella no nos quiere" dijo tratando de ocultar su tristeza.

"Nathan, ella no me quiere a mi, esto no tiene nada que ver contigo"

"Por favor papá no seas ingenuo, mamá las pocas veces que venia lo único que hacia era gritarme y castigarme, como si me odiara, y no fue mi culpa que se quedara embarazada, es una perra" cuando termino de decir esto sintió la mano de Dan en su boca, el quedo petrificado.

"NUNCA HABLES ASÍ DE TU MADRE"

"lo siento" dijo sobandose la boca "solo no entiendo"

"Vamos a estar bien" dijo abrazándolo

"Papi tu no me vas a abandonar verdad"

"Jamás mi pequeño saltamontes, Nathy las cosas van a cambiar"

"No van a cambiar papá si mamá nunca estaba de todos modos"

"No, no podemos seguir así, no puedes seguir comportándote de la forma que lo has estado haciendo y yo no puedo seguir dejado pasar todas esas cosas mas tiempo, tu eres mas importante que el baloncesto y cualquier otra cosa, y quiero que seas un hombre de bien, así que ya sabes se acabo el chipe libre muchacho, si te portas mal, habrá castigos y si te portas realmente mal habrá palmadas como las del otro día esta claro"

"Si papá" dijo abrazándolo no le gustaba la advertencia de castigos o palmadas pero le encantaba que su papá quisiese ser nuevamente su papá y no solo su entrenador. "te quiero sabes"

"Y yo a ti, ahora tareas, once y a la cama"

"ok" y partió a hacer los deberes.

Dan estaba feliz por la recepción de parte de Nathan el esperaba gritos pataletas y escándalos pero solo tubo un abrazo.

La once estuvo tranquila hasta que fue interrumpida por Deb.

"Dan tenemos que hablar"

"Nathan a tu pieza (pero recordó que le había sacado la TV y el equipo), mejor a la mía y tienes permiso para ver tele"

"Papá no soy un niño al que le puedes decir que me tape los oídos mientras pelean" pero vio los ojos de Dan que le suplicaban dejarlo protegerlo, "ok solo por que me das permiso para ver tele" cuando quedo al frente de Deb la miro y le dijo "hola mamá creo que el divorcio es lo mejor para todos"

"Nathan"

""mamá, yo me quedo con papá y al menos por un tiempo no quiero verte"

"Tesoro no me puedes decir una cosa así"

"te llame y no me contestaste, te necesite mamá, y no estabas, ahora ya deje de necesitarte, tu te fuiste por las razones que sean y no estabas para mi, ahora te pido que respetes lo que necesito"

"bebe no se que decirte" dijo Deb llorando y tratando de abrazarlo pero Nathan se lo impidió

"te quiero mamá, pero no te necesito" dijo saliendo

"como pudiste poner a mi hijo contra mi, eso es demasiado bajo hasta para ti"

"Nathan me dio la idea del divorcio el dijo que no quería que volvieras por eso te llame, tus cosas están en mi oficina"

"Esta bien, despideme de Nathan"

"NO, despídete de tu hijo o lo perderás para siempre si te vas así no te perdonara jamás y a él tampoco después que se de cuenta de lo que dijo, dile que lo entiendes que lo amas y que vas a respetar sus deseos y que esperaras su llamada"

"Gracias" dijo abrazándolo "a veces eres el hombre del que me enamore"

En la pieza de Dan, Nate estaba llorando abrazando a una almohada, por primera vez no se quedo a escuchar por que peleaban solo quería correr a los brazos de su madre y pedir su perdón, pero el había querido decir todo lo que dijo, pero tal vez no así él no quería que su mamá llorara por su culpa, él la amaba.

"Nathy bebe" dijo sentándose en el bode de la cama y le hizo cariño en la espalda "todo esta bien"

"no mamá yo no quería hacerte llorar"

"lo se bebe, te amo mucho arrocito"

"tu arrocito esta triste"

"lo se, que puedo hacer para que sea un arrocito contento (dijo haciéndole cosquillas igual que cuando era pequeño) "unas cosquillitas en la guatita"

"no mamá no mas mamaaaaaaaaaa me voy a hacer… no mas no mas por fa mami no" rogaba mientras trataba de escapar pero el rogaba para que este momento no terminara jamás.

"¿y porque estas aquí y no en tu pieza?"

"porque no tengo tele en la pieza"

"¿por?"

"Por que estoy castigado… y mi papá me quito la tele el equipo, el auto el teléfono, etc, etc…y me obligo a tomar tutoría"

"¿y por estas castigado?" pregunto preocupada Dan jamás lo castigaba.

"te cuento pero prométeme que no me vas a retar mas"

"Nathan" esa voz de mando que Nathan siempre hacia lo que le ordenaba.

"robe el autobús escolar y casi choco contra un tren y deje que otros cargaran con la culpa" (maldición su madre siempre tenia esa facilidad para hacerlo confesar todo.)

Deb fue al baño dejando a Nathan atónito esperaba gritos y castigos hasta la eternidad y su madre solo salio, _'ho ho, no salio fue al baño y en el baño esta el cepillo de la abuela'_

Como lo temía Deb apareció con el cepillo con el que le había dado innumerables nalgadas la mayoría por irrespetuoso.

"Mamá no puede ser en serio soy un niño grande, ahora no tengo trece años"

"Soy seria Nathan vamos muchacho ya sabes como va eso"

"Mamá, papá ya me castigo"

"si y tu mamá te va a pegar"

"Mami fue hace días"

"tengo que contar Nathan"

"No, pero papá ya me pego por eso"

"¿que?"

"Me pego muy fuerte cuando se entero, en serio, puedes preguntarle"

"entones tómalo como un reforzamiento de la lección" dijo sentándose en el morded de la cama, "vamos Nathan pantalones abajo"

""

"Uno"

"no, mami no cuentes ya voy" dijo desabrochándose torpemente los pantalones y finalmente los dejo caer, Deb lo ayudo a acomodarse en su regazo cuando Nate sintió los dedos de su madre en los bordes en sus boxers.

"no mamá no, deja mantenerlos" rogó pero la única respuesta fue un tirón que los dejo a justo debajo de su trasero.

"nunca mas hagas algo que ponga en peligro así tu vida" dijo comenzando con las palmadas, primero con la mano

swat swat swat swat swat swat swat swat swat swat swat swat swat swat swat swat swat swat swat swat swat swat swat swat swat swat swat swat swat swat swat swat swat swat swat swat swat swat swat swat swat swat swat swat swat swat swat swat swat swat swat swat swat swat swat swat mientras Nate gritaba

"mami para, duele no mas papa, papa "

Dan al escuchar los gritos de Nathan corrió a ver que pasaba y se encontró con Nathan recibiendo palmadas de su madre,

"Papa dile que ya me pegaste por lo del autobús" pidió llorando

"Si Nathan ya lo hice pero lo que hiciste fue muy peligroso por lo que si tu mamá decidió castigarte debes asumirlo" luego viendo a Deb "voy a estar afuera" dijo saliendo, ellos tenían un acuerdo tácito en que la disciplina la llevaba Deb y sabia que no era primera vez que Nate tenia palmadas de su madre.

En la habitación.

"Nathan te daré 10 palmadas con el cepillo y solo por que tu papá ya te pego antes, pero vuelve hacer hago que te ponga en peligro y te daré la ronda completa esta claro."

"Si mamá" dijo sujetando la colcha de la cama,

Crak Owwwww crak crak crak "NO MAMA NO MAS" crak "duele" lloro. Deb no tuvo corazón para continuar y le subió con cuidado la ropa interior ya que los pantalones habían volado lejos.

"no más mamá" pregunto esperanzado.

"no más arrocito" dijo haciéndole cariño en la espalda hasta que Nate dejo de llorar y después recogió sus pantalones y se los puso con mucho cuidado. "Dan puedes venir"

"Como estas bebe"

"Como si me hubiesen pegado con el cepillo de la abuela" dijo haciendo pucheros.

"ya pasara" dijo Dan

"quiero que me expliquen como es eso que Nathan dejo que otros cargaran con la responsabilidad del robo del autobús"

"Mamá no podía"

"No Nathan, podías pero decidiste no hacerlo, y tu Dan lo dejaste"

"Whithey sabe" se escuso Dan

"Nathan vamos a ir a hablar con el entrenador y le contaras todo y aceptaras cualquier castigo que te imponga"

"Puedo" dijo aun llorando, "mami yo quería pero tenia miedo si me echaban "y miro a Dan (era claro que la reacción de Dan era la que tenia miedo).

"esta bien pequeño, si te expulsan no hay problema ya fuiste castigado por la acción no castigare las consecuencias por hacer lo correcto"

"puedo ir mañana estoy cansado y adolorido"

"Puedes ir mañana, te amo Nathan y estoy orgullosa de ti" dijo besándole la frente "Nathan yo me voy y te voy a dar todo el tiempo que necesites, voy a estar esperando tu llamado"

"gracias mami" dijo abrazándola "buenas noches"

"terminantes tus tareas" dijo Dan

"si papá buenas noches"

"Buenas noches bebe" dijo Dan

"buenas noches arrocito"

Nathan se fue a acostar y a planear su fuga para mas tarde '_tal vez debería olvidarme si me pillan me matan_' pensó '_naaaaa ni que fuera la primera vez_' y se acostó sobre su estomago a rezar que se le pasara pronto el dolor

En el salón

"Dan, dejémosle todo a los abogados te quedas con la casa ya que vivirás con Nathan"

"Gracias, es como que nos entendiéramos mas desde que decidimos divorciarnos"

"si eres un buen padre era tiempo que lo pusieras en practica, solo te falta Lucas"

"yo quiero, Deb, pero no se como"

"eres un hombre inteligente Dan encontraras la manera y mientras lo haces deja de ser un imbecil"

"te amo Deb"

"lo se pero no como a Karen. Te querré siempre Danny Boy cuídate y cuida a nuestro hijo"

"lo hare y te mantendré informada, cuídate y se feliz, te lo mereces"

Dan se fue dormir y cerca de la media noche sintió ruidos en la pieza de Nate por lo que fue rápidamente preocupado por el bienestar de su hijo, cuando su sorpresa fue mayúscula, su pequeño saltamontes tratando de saltar por la ventana.

"NATHAN ROYAL SCOTT"

"mierda"

"Aquí ahora"

Nathan pensada en que era mejor saltar y correr por su vida o hacer frente a su furioso padre.

"AHORA" Voz de mando como la odio ya no tubo que pensar y salio de la ventana.

"puedo explicarlo"

"Si, saliste a ver las estrellas"

"no, tenia una fiesta" dijo mirando el suelo.

Dan le dio seis fuertes palmadas y le dijo

"Recoge tu piyama vamos a mi pieza"

"Papá me vas a pegar mas"

"Lo pensare… no vas a dormir conmigo hasta que le ponga protección a tus ventanas" dijo tomando a Nathan de un brazo y se lo llevo a su pieza.

Dan antes de dormirse le dijo

"recuérdame lavarte la boca por la palabrota"

"paaaaaaaaaa"

"Buenas noches Nathan"

"Buenas noches Papá" dijo finalmente durmiéndose


	4. Chapter 4

**Nuevos comienzos**

Nathan despertó temprano y decidió prepararle el desayuno a su padre.

"Papá el desayuno esta listo"

"¿Quieres ganar puntos?"

"lo siento"

"ya se, hoy voy a llamar para que pongan protección en tu ventana"

"No, papá no es necesario ya aprehendí la lección y a demás en caso incendio tengo que tener una salida de una emergencia"

"No, me convence mucho, tu aprendizaje pero tienes razón en que para una emergencia es útil, por lo que voy a cambiar la combinación de la alarma de tu pieza"

"esta bien, al menos no tendré que explicar porque mi pieza esta enrejada".

Dan cambiando de conversación, el quería disfrutar el desayuno.

"esta rico, cuales son tus planes para hoy"

"el instituto, practica y salir con Peyton"

"creo que el instituto practica y estudiar, tienes que conseguirte un tutor"

"Papá tengo que salir con Peyton"

"Si en tres semanas" Nathan estaba dispuesto a alegar "ni una palabra o te castigo por la escapadita de anoche"

"esta rico el desayuno"

En el instituto.

El profesor de literatura les hablaba del Hemingway

"Al principio de su carrera, Hemingway estaba frustrado era un buen escritor, que quería ser increíble. Con el tiempo descubrió que menos era más. Peyton, describe a Lucas con una palabra." Dijo el profesor

"bloqueado" dijo al recordar la practica, que después de haber visto a Dan no había podido volver a encestar"

"Bueno, tranquilos por favor. Lucas, quieres responderle a Peyton?"

"Sola" dijo al recordar las innumerables veces que la había visto esperando a Nathan y que finalmente se tenia que ir sola.

"Bueno, tranquilos por favor." Dijo el maestro al escuchar la respuesta de sus compañeros y en eso Nathan levanta la mano. Era un milagro que el chico mostrara interés en la clase. "Si, Nathan".

"Puedo describir a Lucas en una palabra… Bastardo"

Lucas se le abalanzo sobre Nathan y comenzó a pegarle Nathan le respondió lo mejor que pudo pero estaba en mala posición.

"LUCAS NATHAN SUFICIENTE" grito el profesor mientras los separaba. Con ayuda de unos compañeros logro separarlos y los llevo a dirección, donde tuvieron que esperar a sus padres.

Karen fue la primer en llegar y miraba a Lucas con decepción mientras Nathan quería desaparecer, cuando llego Dan los hicieron pasar.

"Señora Roe, señor Scott, lamento haber tenido que llamarlos por esta lamentable situación, pero las peleas no están permitidas en clases"

"Nathan sabes que no puedes pelear la los ojeadores no les gustan los chicos problemáticos"

"Yo no empecé fue tu bas…. Lucas" dijo mejor al ver las miradas de furia del director.

"Claro el señor popularidad no hizo nada yo solo te pegue por que soy un imbecil o no ese eres tu"

"Lucas" dijo Karen jamás había visto a su hijo así.

"lo siento mamá, se que no debí"

"Hijito de mamá" murmuro Nathan entre dientes.

"Nathan es suficiente" dijo Dan "Director cual es el castigo"

"tres días de suspensión y una semana de detención"

Lucas estaba devastado jamás había sido suspendido ni siquiera había ido antes a la oficina del inspector.

"pero no es justo fue culpa de Lucassssss" dijo gimoteando

"MI CULPA ME LLAMASTE BASTARDO DELANTE DE TODA LA CLASE"

"LE ESTABAS COQUETIANDO A MI NOVIA"

En eso de nuevo casi saltan el uno sobre el otro y Dan instintivamente intervino tomándolos fuertemente de un brazo a cada uno.

"suficiente" dijo espero para que se calmaran pero solo se ponían mas agresivos por lo que sin pensar soltó a Nathan y le dio dos palmas a Lucas quien estaba en shock después lo soltó y le dio dos palmadas a Nathan. "necesitan mas para calmarse"

"no papá" "no" respondieron Nathan y Lucas.

"lo siento pero había que calmarlos de alguna manera" de dijo a Karen quien quería golpearlo por haberle pegado a su hijo, pero en el fondo Dan hizo lo que ella estaba apunto de hacer.

"Entiendo" dijo tomando a Lucas quien aun no reaccionaba

"QUIEN TE CREES…" dijo pero fue cortado por Karen

"Lucas basta ya estas en suficientes problemas, ahora siéntate" dijo indicándole una silla, "Nathan tu también" increíblemente Nate hizo lo que Karen le ordeno.

"Chicos las peleas se acaban ahora, no voy a tolerar actos de matonaje en mi instituto"

"como quiera ya nos podemos ir" dijo Nathan furioso.

"Si" dijo el director frustrado por la actitud de Nathan pero prefirió dejarlos ir que tener otra pelea de bar en su despacho y Nathan sin esperar nada más tomo sus cosas y se dispuso a salir.

"espera en el auto" dijo pasándole las llaves "Lucas tu igual necesito hablar con Karen"

"tu no mas das ordenes" escupió.

"Lucas has lo que te dije"

"Lucas espérame en el auto" dijo Karen pasándole las llaves.

"como digas mamá" dijo sonriéndole para molestar a Dan.

Camino la los autos.

"todo esto es tu culpa" dijo Nathan

"Mi culpa, me insultas todo el tiempo y es mi culpa"

"yo no te pegue"

"no pero tu padre me golpeo"

"si eso fue extraño"

"no me habla, me omite todo el tiempo y se cree con derecho a golpearme"

"y tu mamá lo dejo" dijo burlescamente

"cállate idiota, que si no te diste cuenta a ti tanbien te pego" Nathan no dijo nada y se fue al auto

"Karen yo siento haberle pegado a Lucas tienes todo el derecho a estar molesta pero debes reconocer que se lo merecían"

"puede ser estoy tan molesta con Lucas por la pelear jamás había hecho algo así"

"Hasta que Nathan lo provoco"

"Dan no tenemos la versión completa"

"y creo que deberíamos darles el mismo castigo, ya que es la misma falta"

"un mes sin salir" dijo Karen

"Muy severa" dijo Dan

"tiene tus genes, tengo que serlo para evitar que…"

"se estropee como Nathan"

"tu lo has dicho"

"Karen me voy a encargar que Nathan deje en paz a Lucas, estaba pensando que al lo mejor podríamos hacer que trabajen en el café o en la concesionaria para que se vean obligados a pasar tiempo juntos y poder vigilar que no se peleen"

"¿quieres pasar tiempo con Lucas?" pregunto extrañada.

"Karen es mi hijo también"

"¿porque ahora?"

"porque ya no tengo 20 y si me dicen que no puedo tener todo lo que quiero ya no quiero nada, ahora me conformaría con los segundo que me ofrezcas" esas fueron las palabras mas honestas que Dan había dicho en mucho tiempo

"en el café seria demasiado violento para Lucas estar en la concesionaria contigo y Nathan"

"Lo que querías"

"y Nathan"

"se que va estar bien confío en ti, solo una cosa te podrías asegurar que estudie mientras no esta trabajando sus notas apestan"

"claro, y podemos almorzar y tomar once en el café"

"gracias Karen"

"Dan yo tampoco soy la misma que te ordeno no tener contacto con Lucas y me arrepiento de haberlo hecho"

"gracias"

En el auto

"como pudiste pegarme delante de tu bastardo"

"Nathan no te vuelvas a referir a tu hermano así"

"mi que, o sea lo esperaba de cualquiera pero de ti"

"Nate me equivoque Lucas es mi hijo y si alguien tiene la culpa de todo soy yo, no Lucas o Karen mucho menos tu"

"eres patético, ahora que te separaste de mamá quieres jugar a las casitas con Karen, crees que después de todo lo que le hiciste te va a perdonar, sigue soñando" dijo bajándose del auto

"NATHAN SUBE AL AUTO" pero Nate siguió caminado por lo que finalmente desistió sabia que Nate necesitaba tiempo para asimilar el cambio de actitud.

Nathan se dio unas vueltas para clamarse y pensó que la mejor forma de vengarse de Dan era hacer que lo echaran del equipo por lo que fue a hablar con Whitey.

"entrenador puedo podemos hablar"

"justo a quien quería ver" dijo tomándolo del brazo y llevándolo al baño "¿que te dije que pasaría si le volvías a decir bastardo a tu hermano?"

"Entrenador no puede hacer eso"

"que dije NATHAN"

"No puede, es ilegal"

"no lo es, en este estado" tomando el jabón "abre"

"no" pero vio la cara del entrenador y no tenia otra opción por lo que muy despacio abrió la boca rogando para que no entrara nadie.

"cinco minutos" dijo tomando el tiempo. Nate se movía de un lado a otro odiaba cada segundo pero no tenia otra opción Whitey le daba mas miedo que su papá y mamá juntos.

"Puedes botar, lo haces de nuevo y serán 10" Nathan se traba de enjuagar para sacar el mal sabor pero el ya sabia que le duraría un par de horas, por lo que finalmente se dio por vencido.

Cuando volvieron a la oficina

"¿de que querías hablarme muchacho?"

"ya no se si quiera" se quejo

"Scott"

"Lo del autobús fue culpa mía" dijo mirando el piso

"lo se"

"¿entonces me va a expulsar?" pregunto tímidamente ya estaba arrepentido de haber confesado

"siéntate, imaginé mucho este momento, creí que iba a gritarte, suspenderte o simplemente expulsarte, pero jamás creí que pasaría, no creí que confesaras y eso me dejo sin palabras"

"yo quería, desde el principio pero tenia miedo de la reacción de mi papá, lo siento"

"yo se, debería expulsarte pero no lo haré, tómalo como un premio por confesar, pero no saldrás sin castigo"

"créame no lo hice"

"si fueras otro chico te daría mas entrenamientos pero para ti seria un premio, por lo que de aquí al fin de año te quiero todos los días una hora antes del las practicas en mi oficina donde estudiaras"

"¡hasta fin de año!"

"la expulsión es hasta fin de año por lo que si tu castigo también será hasta fin de año, no cuenta como tutoría"

"pero me va a quitar tiempo para entrenar"

"dije dos horas"

"una hora hasta fin de año es perfecto"

"me alegra que nos entendamos"

"a mi también" murmuro entre dientes

"Ahora veinte vueltas al gimnasio" dijo saliendo de su despacho.

Después de ducharse fue a hablar con el coordinador de tutorías y pidió clases con una tal Haley que según todos era la mejor tutora del instituto y que hacia milagros que era justo lo que el necesitaba para poder seguir representando al instituto, una ves que consiguió que se la designaran de tutora se dirigió al centro de tutorías

"¿Puedo ayudarte?"

"Bueno, eso espero, eres mi tutora."

"Si claro, no lo creo."

"¿Eres Haley James, no?"

"Lo siento, soy la mejor amiga de Lucas."

"Entonces yo también lo siento."

"Olvídalo, te buscare otro tutor."

"No, espera, no hay nadie mas, sino estaría bien si hubieran."

"Si 'hubiera'."

"Ves, ya me estas ayudando."

"Mira, no puedo ayudarte, y sobre todo, no quiero ayudarte."

Nathan se fue enojado, pensó en obligarla diciendo al encarga de tutorías pero corría el riesgo de que le designaran otro tutor por lo que prefirió esperar.

En la casa de Peyton

"Por que no habías venido antes" le reclamo Peyton

"No podía, sabes que estoy castigado" dijo evitándola

"que te ocurre que estas tan ausente"

"nada solo problemas con el bastardo"

"Nathan no puedes llamarle así a tu hermano"

"Sabes vine para pasar un buen rato contigo y tenias que estropearlo todo" dijo tomando sus cosa y yéndose.

Odiaba tener que caminar pero no tenia otra alternativa había pensado pedirle a Peyton que lo llevara a casa pero ni modo tampoco podía llamar a su padre, que debía estar furioso.

Nate entro a su casa y sus planes de pasar directo a su pieza fueron frustrados pues Dan estaba de pie en la puerta esperándolo

"Papá yo…" pero fue cortado por Dan

"¿almorzaste?"

"no, pero"

"Después Nathan" dijo caminado a la cocina

"Nathan tenemos que hablar"

"siento haberme ido papá"

"que no vuelva a suceder, pero es de otra cosa que quiero hablarte"

"de tu cambio de actitud con tu hijito" dijo en el tono mas hiriente que pudo

"Me equivoque contigo al hacer creer que el deporte era lo mas importante, con tu madre por razones que no va al caso explicarle a mi hijo adolescente, con Karen por muchas razones pero la principal es que no se merecía la forma en que la trate y con Lucas, jamás debí tratarlo de esa manera, el es mi hijo y jamás debí castigarlo por los errores que cometimos con Karen, cuando me negaron la custodia compartida yo decidí que no quería nada porque seria mas doloroso verlo solo unas horas cuando Karen me lo permitiera o Keith me lo mostrara, por lo que decide que era mejor aparentar que no existía y estuvo mal Nate no sabes cuanto me arrepiento de eso si pudiera volver el tiempo atrás me conformaría con los segundos que quisieran darme, pero no puedo, solo me queda tratar de remediar las cosas con ustedes se que te hice mucho daño y que esto es difícil de asimilar pero te pido que me entiendas"

"que entienda que, que cuando yo quería a mi hermano me cacheteaste tan fuerte que me tiraste al suelo y me gritaste que él era un error y que no era mi hermano, me hiciste la vida imposible, que ahora cambiaste de opinión y que te tengo que entender, olvídalo" dijo corriendo a su cuarto.

"Nathan ven aquí no hemos terminado"

"YO SI" le grito a través de la puerta.

Dan subió a su pieza trato de abrir pero Nathan había cerrado con llave.

"abre la puerta, Nathan te lo avierto abre la maldita puerta"

"NO, LARGATE, TE ODIO"

"Nathan Royal SCOTT SI TENGO que ABRIR YO TE VAS A ARREPENTIR"

"porque no te VAS A MOLESTAR A Lucas Y ME DEJAS EN PAZ O MEJOR PORQUE NO APROBECHAS QUE TE DIvORSiAS DE MAMÁ Y TE VAS A VIVIR CON Karen Y TE OLVIDAS DE QUE EXISTO DE UNA PUTA VEZ"

Dan después de escuchar esto rompió la puerta y sujeto a Nathan por lo hombros con violencia

"NUNCA DIJAS UNA ESTUPIDES COMO ESA, NUNCA, ME OISTE" pero Nate no dijo nada, solo lo miraba a asustado

"no tienes idea lo que duele abandonar un hijo, no tienes idea lo que he sufrido por eso, como crees que te dejaria, como puedes siquiera plantearte esa posibilidad" continuo gritándole y zamarreándolo con aun mas violencia.

"suéltame me haces daño" pero parecía que Dan no lo escuchaba estaba tan absorto en su dolor. "papá me estas asustando, papi me lastimas" Dan finalmente reacciono al llamado de 'papi' el volvió a ver a su hijito pequeño cuando lo llamaba así, y lo soltó

"Nate bebe lo siento, lo siento tanto" dijo abrazándolo, Nathan espero a que Dan se calmara y le dijo.

"Crees que no tengo idea, como tu puedes decir eso si era yo el que veía como te encerrabas en tu despacho a llorar por tu precioso Lucas, era yo el que escuchaba las discusiones con mamá, era mi a quien dejabas solo en las noches para ir a ver a Lucas, fue a mi a quien le robaste a su mamá, siempre fue Lucas el importante, lo que nunca entendí fue porque no te fuiste con ellos si los querías tanto, a de veras porque mamá estaba mas ocupada auto compadeciéndose de su horrible matrimonio que de su hijo, pero para ti nunca he sido mas que un trofeo que cumplirá los sueños que no pudiste por mediocre, pero lárgate con Lucas como ahora juega puedes vivir tus sueños de gloria através de él, o vas a esperar a ver que tan bueno es para decidir con cual quedarte papá"

Dan no sabia que decir ante esto así que se limito a abrazarlo y decirle

"tienes razón soy el peor padre del mundo y me equivoque con mis dos hijos, pero jamás digas que no me importas porque deje todo por ti, deje a Karen por ti y deje a Lucas por ti porque eres la persona mas importante en mi vida y por que pase lo que pase entre Lucas y yo tu siempre serás mi bebe esta claro tu eres mi único bebe" dijo abrazando y con eso Nathan por fin rompió en llanto.

"tranquilo bebito papi te tiene, todo va estar bien"

"¿cómo?, ¿Cómo papá?, ¿Cómo va estar bien?, te divorcias de mamá ya no vamos a ser una familia, ya no puedo competir con Lucas, con el tendrías a Karen y a tu hijo, yo no puedo ofrecerte una familia, ¿cómo no lo ves?"

"tu eres mi familia Nathan, tu siempre has sido mi familia" le repitió eso una y otra vez hasta que finalmente se quedo dormido, con cuidado lo tomo en sus brazos y lo acostó en su cama para que estuviera mas cómodo y cuando se disponía a marchar Nathan lo sujeto de un brazo y le dijo

"no te vayas papi no me dejes"

"no voy a ningún lado"

Horas mas tarde Nate despertó su se encontró abrazado a su padre quien aun le hacia cariño en la cabeza '_que vergüenza el capitán de los Ravens llorando con su papi como una nena'_.

"Papá, podemos olvidar lo que paso"

"no, te amo y eres mi bebe, y aparte estas castigado por pelear"

"No salir en una semana"

"no y ya estas castigado tres, vas a tener…" (Recordó lo vulnerable que estaba con todo esto de Lucas por lo que cambio de parecer con el castigo) "… que acompañarme a la concesionaria y vas a estudiar veremos el programa de las tutorías, y comeremos nuestras comidas con Karen y Lucas para que aprendan a ser civilizados"

"NO PIENSO COMER CON TU HUACHO"

"no te permito que hables así, te eduque mejor que eso" dijo parándose y dándole tres palmadas en el trasero y lo arrastro al baño.

"NO papá no"

"Nathan abre" pero el se limitaba a negar con la cabeza.

"si te tengo que pedir que habrás de nuevo van a ser quince minutos en vez de cinco" Nate abrió la boca de inmediato. Después de los cinco torturantes minutos dan le permitió botar el jabón y enjuagarse la boca.

"con tu madre no educamos a un ordinario, sino a un niño bien que nunca le falto nada y al cual nunca le permitimos malas palabras yo no se que te dio por creer que ahora las reglas de la casa no se siguen aplicando" le reprendió severamente.

"Lo siento papá, pero antes nunca te importo" gimoteó

"antes tu mamá te lavaba la boca ahora que no esta tengo que tomar el rol disciplinario que ejercía ella, y con respecto las comidas con Lucas y Karen son por que no creo que quieras teniendo nalgadas por cada pelea que tengas y si no te parece puedes ir buscar el cepillo para darte las nalgadas por pelear, escaparte, romper tu castigo, faltarme el respeto, puedo seguir la lista es larga"

"A que hora es la comida"

"desayuno, almuerzo, once y si inicias una sola pelea te voy a dar palmadas en el acto"

"pero si la inicia 'tu hijo' no me voy a quedar mirando"

"de eso se encarga Karen"

"si seguro"

"Voy a ir a preparar la once, ponte a estudiar"

"si papá"

Dan fue a la cocina a poner el hervidor y después fue a su despacho para llamar a Karen y comunicarle el cambio de planes.

En casa de Karen, ella no sabía como hacer para decirle a Lucas que iba atener que trabajar con Nathan en el café por lo que cuando llegaron casa mando a Lucas directo a su cuarto y le dijo que hablarían después y ya era después y aun no encontraba la forma de decírselo.

"Bueno Karen es hora" se dijo a si mismas para darse fuerzas para enfrentar a su hijo, en eso suena el teléfono.

"Alo" dijo Karen

"Karen soy yo Dan" dijo aliviado que haya sido ella quien contesto.

"Dime Dan"

"Ya hablaste con Lucas"

"Ahora pretendía hacerlo"

"Que bueno porque hay un cambio de planes"

"No me digas que cambiaste de opinión" dijo desilusionada en el fondo ella quería creer en el cambio de actitud de Dan, pero otra vez se equívoco.

"No, pero no puedo mandar a Nathan solo, Karen te juro que quiero hacer las cosas bien con Lucas pero no puedo seguir haciéndole daño a Nathan"

"¿Y que propones?" dijo aun desilusionada pero entendía que se preocupara por Nathan.

"Podríamos hacer las comidas juntos"

"Claro, los espero mañana a los tres"

"¿Tres?"

"Tu, Deb y Nathan"

"No solo Nathan y yo"

"Dan no tengo problemas en que venga tu señora y no quiero causar ningún conflicto" era mentira ella no quería a Deb aquí con el amor de su vida, ella no quería ver lo feliz que eran juntos, pero tenia que si eso significaba poder devolverle su padre a su hijo lo haría pues aun se sentía culpable de no haber permitido a Dan tener contacto con su hijo, sobre todo cuando Lucas le preguntaba '¿mami que hay de malo en mi para que mi papá no me quiera?' ahí sabia que había cometido un gran error.

"No te preocupes Karen con Deb nos estamos divorciando, la verdad es que no somos un matrimonio hace años en realidad jamás lo fuimos solo nos casamos por Nathan"

"Claro, solo te casaste por Nathan" Claro que ambos sabían que la frase seguía ¿y por Lucas que?

"Iba a abórtalo Karen, no podía permitir eso, tu me enseñaste eso, no podía dejar que lo matara" dijo mientras caían lagrimas por sus mejillas, menos mal que estaban hablando por teléfono, y vulnerable por las conversaciones con Nathan porque de otra manera jamás se lo hubiese dicho

"Dan yo no sabia" dijo sorprendida por las palabras de Dan

"Yo iba a volver a pedir tu perdón yo quería que fuésemos una familia y fui a decirse a Deb pero ella me sorprendió con la noticia, yo le dije que me haría cargo pero que no íbamos a seguir juntos porque estaba enamorado de ti y me dijo que no me preocupara que ella se desharía del bebe, Karen trate de convérsela de todos los modos le dije que lo tuviera y que yo me lo quedaba, pero ella dijo que no porque no podía decirle a sus padres que estaba embarazada, soltera y que mas encima se desharía del bebe, de la única forma que acepto fue que nos casáramos, Karen yo sabia que serias una maravillosa madre para nuestro hijo y que siempre estaría bien contigo en esa época pensaba en compartir custodia y tener contacto con Lucas, pero sabia que si no me quedaba con Deb Nathan no hubiese sobrevivido ella no quería niños en su vida"

"Lo siento Dan" dijo tratando de contener las lagrimas ella lo hubiese aceptado de vuelta y ella feliz hubiese tomado a Nathan como su hijo "si todo hubiese sido distinto"

"lo se" dijo limpiándose la cara "pero esto es lo que tememos ahora y tenemos que encontrar la manera que nuestros hijos no se maten"

"Si, soluciónalo son tus genes, Scott"

"jajaja lo se, mira a Nathan le dije que tendría que venir conmigo a la concesionaria y que todas las comidas las haríamos en el café y si esta muy advertido de no pelear"

"Hablare con Lucas y el tendrá que trabajar en el café"

"gracias Karen"

"No hay de que"

"a que hora nos juntamos"

"7:30 para poder tener el café cerrado"

"ahí estaremos, hasta mañana"

"hasta mañana" ambos cortaron y volvieron a sentir como cuando tenían 15 y todo el mundo era solo de ellos.

Dan se fue a preparar la once y Karen se dispuso a hablar con Lucas.

En la pieza de Lucas

"Mamá siento haber peleado"

"Lucas nunca te he permitido las peleas, recuerdas lo que paso la ultima vez que peleaste" Lucas hizo una mueca de dolor esa fue la única vez que Karen le pego con algo mas que la mano, si conoció otros husos que se le podían dar a las cucharas de madera, quien diría que sirven para algo mas que cocinar.

"no mamá soy muy viejo para eso"

"No, no lo eres"

"Pero mamita tu no quieres pegarme"

"No, no quiero pero aveces me dejas sin opción"

"te prometo que no lo haré mas"

"Lo mismo dijiste la otra vez y mírate aquí"

"mami cualquier cosa, de veras hago lo que quieras, solo no me pegues"

"Solo por esta vez Lucas pero no te libraras sin castigo entendido"

"Lo que quieras" dijo lacas abrazando a su madre.

"estos tres días trabajaras en el café"

"si"

"pero a demás todas las comidas las compartiremos con Nathan y Dan"

"No mamá, yo no voy a comer con ese idiota" Karen no sabia a cual de los dos se refería peor ella sabia lo que tenia que hacer.

"bueno entonces puedes ir por la cuchara de madera y solucionaremos lo de la cha en clases y mañana y pasado lo de la lucha en la oficina del director"

Lucas no se movía. "Vamos Lucas no querrás que tenga que contar"

"A que hora es el desayuno" mascullo con furia.

"7:30 y no comiences ninguna pelea"

"como quieras"

"Lucas"

"Lo siento mamita" dijo abrazándola "yo preparo la once" agrego.


	5. Chapter 5

Después de hablar con Lucas, Karen llamo al director para pedirle que les cambiara la suspensión a los chicos por otro castigo, para no perjudicar el registro académico de los chicos y el director estuvo de acuerdo en que le hicieran un informe de 2000 palabras sobre el bullying en los colegios y el peligro que eso conlleva, después el director llamo a Dan para notificarlo de la decisión.

A la mañana siguiente:

Dan fue a despertar a Nathan.

"Nate hora de levantarse"

"No quiero, tengo sueño" dijo dándose vuelta

"Nathan, ahora" dijo destapándolo "15 minutos"

"ok" dijo levantándose a la ducha.

En casa de Karen

"Luke hora de levantarse"

"No quiero, tengo sueño" dijo dándose vuelta

"Lucas, ahora" dijo destapándolo "15 minutos"

"ok" dijo levantándose a la ducha.

En el café de Karen

"Tomen asiento" le dijo Karen a Dan y Nathan, ya que Lucas estaba caprichosamente en la cocina

"Gracias" dijo Dan "Nathan siéntate" dijo al ver que Nathan no se movía

Nathan se sentó mirando el piso no pretendía tener contacto con nadie

"Lucas, ven a la mesa"

"Mamá estoy esperando el agua"

"Lucas, ahora"

"como quieras" Ni Lucas ni Nathan pretendían interactuar pues estaban muy advertidos de no iniciar peleas.

Después de mucho rato sin hablar Karen decido tomar la palabra

"Bueno, Lucas te presento a Dan tu padre, Dan te presento a Lucas tu hijo, Nathan él es Lucas tu hermano y Lucas él es Nathan tu hermano"

"El no es mi…" comenzó a decir Nathan pero fue interrumpido por Dan

"Basta, Nathan, creo que es hora de que aclaremos las cosas, con Karen cometimos muchos errores"

"Si yo" dijo Lucas heridos por las palabras de Dan

"No, Lucas hacerte creer eso es error mas grande que he cometido, y nunca fue cierto"

"Linda reunión familiar no quiero estorbar" dijo levantándose Nathan

"Nathan, vinimos a tomar desayuno" Nathan se metió un pan en la boca

"Listo, tengo que entrenar" dijo sin siquiera terminar de tragar, cuando salio voto lo que tenia en la boca.

"¿No lo sigues?" pregunto enfadado Lucas

"No, esta enojado y no quiere verme"

"¿y es mi culpa? ¿Por qué tengo que soportarte?"

"no es tu culpa, y porque con él hable ayer"

"bueno habla"

"cuando Karen me dijo que estaba embarazada me asuste y cometí el error de alejarme, tuve mucho miedo de cómo decirle a padre y tenia una beca que me iba a llevar lejos de él, cuando me di cuenta del error que estaba cometiendo estaba con Deb, me reuní con ella para decirle que iba a dejar la universidad para volver con mi familia, pero ella… Lucas no puedes decirle a Nathan, él no tiene idea y no quiero que se entere"

"ok" Lucas quería saber, por lo que prometer silencio era lo menos que podía hacer para conocer su pasado.

"Deb me dijo que estaba embarazada, yo le dije que me haría cargo pero que volvería a casa para estar con Karen y contigo, ella me dijo que volviera pero ella se desharía del bebe, trate de convencerla que me quedaría con el Nate, pero la única forma de que acepto tenerlo era que nos casáramos, yo pensaba en tener visitas y una relación contigo pero no se dieron las cosas"

"yo me opuse, hijo lo siento pero no confiaba en él, pensé que era lo mejor para ti pero me equivoque"

"si, pero querías hacer lo mejor para mi, pero tu por que me trataste tan mal" dijo mirando a Dan

"Por que me dolía verte y no poder tenerte, era un mocoso asustado enojado y con un matrimonio a la fuerza, no tome las mejores decisiones, pero no sabia que hacer y una vez que tome la decisión me apegue a ella, sin darme cuenta del daño que las hacia a mis hijos"

"Nathan me odia y yo no le hecho nada"

"esta enojado conmigo, me he equivocado contigo pero lo hice más con Nathan"

"Y porque el cambio ahora"

"porque ya no soy un niño asustado, soy un adulto que debe empezar a actuar como tal"

"porque tendría que creerte"

"no tienes que hacerlo, pero te dijo que voy a estar para ti, y voy ha ser una mejor persona y un mejor padre para ustedes"

"ya es tarde tengo que ir a clases" y sonriendo le dijo "nos vemos al almuerzo" dijo yendo a buscar su mochila

Nathan no podía creer lo que había escuchado había vuelto a terminar el desayuno por que no quería tener problemas y se encontró con Dan diciendo que su mamá no había querido tenerlo, rápidamente se seco una lagrima solitaria que caía por su rostro, y salio corriendo. Se fue a la concesionaria de Dan se robo un auto y se fue a la casa de la playa a emborracharse.

A medio día Dan fue a buscar a Nathan al colegio y si tenia suerte podía llevar a Lucas también.

"Lucas, te llevo"

"gracias"

Después de esperar un rato "Has visto a Nathan"

"No, creo que no vino hoy"

"maldición, no debí quitarle el teléfono, Lucas te llevo al café y voy a buscar a tu hermano" dijo Dan sin pensar

Una vez en el café

"Karen voy a buscar a Nathan, nos puedes esperar para el almuerzo"

"Los esperamos, Lucas haz tus tareas mientras"

"ok mamá"

Dan se fue a la casa de la playa, sabia que Nathan estaría ahí pero la imagen que vio fue peor de lo que esperaba. Nathan medio inconciente en la orilla de la playa. Dan lo recogió y Nate se limito a vomitar en los zapatos de Dan, Dan lo llevo al baño y lo ayudo a limpiarse la boca y a cambiase la ropa, no quiso preguntar nada porque supuso que Nathan había escuchado todo, siempre lo hacia y era la única razón para encontrarlo en esas condiciones

"no quería que te enteraras"

"y se lo cuentas a Lucas"

"lo siento"

"que sientes papá, que para recuperar a un hijo tengas que perder a otro"

"Nate, jamás te voy a dejar ir" dijo abrazándolo "vamos a comer"

"Con Karen"

"Si a menos que quieras tu otra opción"

"Vamos a comer" le sonrío. Cuando iban caminando Dan lo sujeto y la dio tres fuertes palmadas "Nunca más"

"Auch" dijo sobandose la cola

"hice una pregunta" dijo dándole otra palmada

"Nunca más lo prometo"

Al llegar al café Nathan aun tenia los ojos rojos y esas 4 palmadas le habían reencendido el dolor en el trasero.

"Karen siento la demora" dijo Dan

"Karen siento la demora" imito a Dan

"Nathan"

"Dan"

"Siéntate, y cállate, ya estas en graves problemas"

"Lo que digas"

"Nathan, estas en mi café y no quiero escándalos"

"lo siento" dijo sentándose y al hacerlo se quejo por el dolor de su trasero

"¿algún problema?" dijo Karen

"No, es que me caí y debo tener un moretón en la pierna"

"Lo siento, quieres algo para el dolor"

"No es necesario, un poco de dolor le recordara no saltase las clases ni emborracharse" por su puesto Karen comprendió la naturaleza del dolor de Nate

"¿Que quieren almorzar?" pregunto Karen, Nathan iba a decir pero Dan Hablo primero

"Karen son niños no creo que tengan que elegir que comer, sobretodo cuando están castigados"

"Tienes razón"

"si y a mi nunca me preguntas" dijo Lucas sacándole la lengua

"porque tu eres mi hijo" dándole un beso en la mejilla

"hijito de mamá" interrumpió Nate pero al ver la mirada de Dan "lo siento"

"como estuvieron las clases" pregunto Karen

"bien mamá, me saque otra 7,0 (equivale a una A)"

"felicitaciones" dijeron Karen y Dan

"Gracias"

"y tu Nate" dijo Karen

"bien" dijo medio nervioso no quería que Karen supiera que se había saltado las clases raramente no quería decepcionarla.

"y tus notas"

"bien, la comida esta muy rica"

"gracias"

"creí que no habías ido a clases hoy" dijo Lucas para molestar un poco a Nathan, ciertamente se lo merecía

"Tu mamá pregunto como habían estado las cases y las clases han estado bien, no pregunto si yo había estado en ellas, idiota"

"Nathan Scott"

"que papá, no he hecho nada"

El resto de la comida estuvo tranquila al igual que el resto de las comidas Dan cada vez estaba mas cerca de Lucas se reían juntos conversaban y se contaban historias y con Karen las cosas también estaban mejor de repente tenían pequeños roces de manos miradas de adolescentes que Nathan no sabían si le molestaba o no, si tenia que elegir una mamá prefería a Karen, ella se preocupaba más por él en los últimos dos días que lo que Deb se preocupo en toda su vida, Nathan se quedo en el café ayudando a Karen y estudiando ya que no quería ir a la concesionaria y al no ir a clases había perdido la posibilidad de cambiar la suspensión el informe, y Karen le había ayudado mucho pero cada vez tenia más resentimiento con Lucas, Dan iba a dejarlo y a buscarlo al instituto y con Nathan casi no hablaban después de la borrachera, Nate se cerro mucho más a él.

El viernes llego el divorcio y Nathan tuvo que enfrentar a Deb y le dijo que no querría verla y que había cumplido su sueño ya no tenia un hijo y se fue. Pero no podía manejar el dolor que su familia estuviera destruida, todo por culpa de Lucas, él le quito a su mamá, ahora le robaba a su papá y por que no le bastaba con Karen porque tenia que dejarlo sin nadie, en medio de esas refecciones llamo a sus compañeros de equipo y secuestro a Lucas, dejándolo en medio de los humedales, después se fue a emborrachar con sus compañeros.

En casa de Dan, llega Karen muy preocupada

"¿Karen que ocurre?" dijo preocupado

"Lucas no ha vuelto y no contesta el teléfono"

"NATHAN, NATHAN" llamo "Nate tampoco esta" y lo llamo por teléfono (que se lo devolvió después de la arrancada a casa de la playa era lo mejor para tener un ojo sobre él) "Nathan donde estas"

"Voy llegando" dijo mientras estacionaba el auto

"Nathan, donde andabas"

"fui a ver a mi novia" mintió

"Estas castigado no puedes salir de casa, no puedes conducir" en eso vio una mancha de barro en su chaqueta. "¿Donde esta Lucas?"

"No lo se"

"NATHAN ROYAL SCOTT QUE LE HICISTE A TU HERMANO"

"Nada"

Karen le tomo la cara y lo hizo mirarla a los ojos "¿Nathan donde esta Lucas?" pregunto calmadamente Karen

"en los humedales, fue una novatada a todos los nuevos se los hacemos" dijo al ver los ojos de desilusión de Karen

"Voy por Lucas, ¿vienes?"

"No, tengo que tratar con Nathan, después voy a ver a Lucas" dijo tomando a Nathan de un brazo

"Gracias por decirme donde esta, Nathan estoy muy triste con tu comportamiento, ahora ve con tu padre y si vuelves a hacer una cosa así con cualquier persona te voy a dar unas nalgadas, entiendes que es un delito y puedes ir a para a la cárcel"

"no había pensado en eso"

"Nathan espérame en mi pieza"

"si papá"

"Karen lo siento tanto, sabes donde están los humedales"

"no exactamente, pero puedo buscar"

"y dejarlo más tiempo" y grito "NATHAN BAJA"

"papá puedo explicarte" dijo asustado, pero se detuvo al ver a Karen

"vamos a buscar a Lucas" dijo llevándolo de un brazo al auto.

Todo el camino estuvo silencioso hasta que encontraron a Lucas caminando.

"Luke bebe" dijo Karen al bajarse del auto para abrazar a su hijo, le ayudo a sacarse el polerón y ponerse uno de Nathan

"Estoy bien mamá"

"Lucas lo siento tanto" dijo Dan

"no tienes la culpa, la tiene él" dijo indicando Nathan.

"Lo se y lo siento" luego se dirigió a Nathan que quien había visto con mucho dolor como Lucas estaba siendo consolado por sus padres y él estaba solo en el auto esperando una paliza.

"Nathan cámbiate de asiento" no iba dejar a Lucas al lado de Nathan y prefería que Lucas se sentara con Karen, Nathan solo se bajo del auto y se sentó a delante, Karen y Lucas lo hicieron en el asiento trasero.

"vamos a casa… estas bien hijo"

"tengo frío papá" esa era primera vez que le decía papá, Dan prendió la calefacción. Eso fue la gota que rebalso el vaso para Nathan.

"voy a caminar" dijo bajándose del auto

"Nathan no te atrevas… NATHAN NO TE ATREVAS" pero Nathan se bajo del auto y Dan se bajo a buscarlo

"déjame papá, por que no te vas a jugar las casitas con tu nueva familia"

"de eso se trata, estas celoso"

"NO"

"Nathan no grites, no es escusa para secuestrar a tu hermano que tienes en la cabeza"

"NADA OK NADA SOY EL IMBECIL DE LA FAMILIA ¿NO?"

"No digas tonteras Nathan, sabes perfectamente que no es cierto, pero si quieres que me dedique a consolarte después de lo que hiciste te equivocas, ahora o entras al auto o te doy la tunda que has estado pidiendo aquí mismo"

"no papá, no delante de Lucas"

"al auto y no quiero ni una mala cara"

"me puedo ir caminando, puede ser un castigo es lo que iba a hacer tu hijo no"

"no, sube al auto" pero Dan no pudo sino notar los ojos tristes de su hijo "te quiero Nate"

"no es cierto, y tu lo sabes" dijo entrando al auto

En casa de Lucas.

"cariño porque no vas a tomar una ducha"

"si mamá" y partió a la ducha

"Nathan toma asiento" dijo Karen

"gracias"

"¿quieres un jugo o una leche?"

"no gracias"

"Una leche, no ha tomado once" dijo Dan

"no quiero"

"cuando quiera tu opinión te la voy a pedir"

"mejor tomemos once" dijo Karen "Nathan ayúdame con la mesa"

"¿donde están los platos?" pregunto sin animo.

La cena estuvo tranquila Nathan quería desaparecer no intervino en ninguna conversación pero nadie trato de incluirlo mucho ya que estaban enojados con él.

"gracias por la cena Kar, estuvo muy rico, Lucas siento todo esto"

"lo se papá, no fue tu culpa, que descanses"

"Dan hasta mañana" dijo Karen

"Nathan despídete" le ordeno Dan

"Hasta mañana Karen" y salio el no se despediría de Lucas.

"voy a tratar con él" dijo saliendo pero no pudo resistir abrazar a Lucas. "te paso a buscar mañana"

"hasta mañana" dijo Lucas

"Kar hasta mañana" le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue.

En casa de Dan

"Tienes algo que decir"

"No"

"ve por el cepillo y espérame en tu cuarto"

"no, papá"

"no papá, crees que ibas a salir sin castigo"

"no, pero me has pegado bastante los últimos días"

"parece que no fue suficiente, pero lo voy a arreglar en este instante" dijo tomando a Nathan de una oreja y lo arrastro a su pieza le bajo de un tirón los pantalones y lo dejo caer en su regazo después le bajo los calzoncillos y comenzó a pegarle a pesar de los gritos y pataletas de Nate

"SAWT OW SAWT OWWW SAWT PAPAAA SAWT LO SIENTO SAWT OWWW SAWT AUCH SAWT DUELE MUCHO PAPI SAWT OW SAW TOWW SAWT NO MAS" lloro Nantan mientras era castigado por Dan

"no vas volver a secuestrar a nadie" y le dio SAWT SAWT SAWT SAWT SAWT SAWT SAWT SAWT SAWT SAWT pero esta ves Nathan solo balbuceaba perdón, "vas a dejar en para a Lucas" SAWT SAWT SAWT SAWT SAWT SAWT SAWT SAWT SAWT SAWT SAWT SAWT SAWT SAWT SAWT SAWT SAWT SAWT SAWT SAWT"

"PAPÁ ME DUELE" lloro desesperado, Dan se detuvo y Nathan pensaba que Dan había terminado pero fue sorprendido por Dan

"ve al rincón" dijo ayudando a Nathan a pararse y Nate se subió la ropa y camino lentamente lloro todo el rato que Dan lo dejo en el rincón pero su sorpresa fue mayor cuando Dan lo llamo devuelta y vio el temido cepillo

"no papá no más, me duele mucho"

"y no crees que es mucho lo que has hecho"

"siento lo del secuestro"

"Nathan te escapaste de clases, has sido irrespetuoso una infinidad de veces, Nate por el amor de Dios, Nathan te escapaste y te emborrachaste, faltaste a clases cuando el director te había dado la oportunidad de cambiar la suspensión por un informe cuando tus notas apestan, prometiste tener un tutor y no hiciste nada"

"papá estoy buscando a la mejor tutora solo que no quiere" dijo llorando

"es la misma escusa de siempre ven aquí" le ordeno

"No papito"

"ven aquí" dijo tomándolo de un brazo y dejándolo caer en su regazo, le bajo la ropa nuevamente y comenzó a pegarle.

SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK

"PARA PARA DUELE PAPÁ" lloro con fuerza pero Dan seguía implacable

SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK

"No voy a tolerar más tu comportamiento"

SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK

"NO MASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS" lloro y pataleo pero Dan esta vez estaba decidido a darle una lección que no olvidaría

SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK

"Espero que aprendas porque si esto ocurre otra vez esto te parecerá un paseo al campo"

SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK

"DUELE PAPI"

SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK

"POR FAVOR" pero el resto de las palmadas se limito a llorar

SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK

"ya paso bebe" pero Nate solo lloraba, Dan le hizo cariño en el espalda y el trasero hasta que Nathan se quedo dormido, Dan se acostó con el porque Nate lloraba aun en sueños.

"Lo siento papá" le dijo en sueños

La mañana siguiente Dan le hizo cariño en la carita que aun estaba cubierta de lagrimas

"despierta bebe"

"me duele"

"yo se, bebito, espero que eso te ayude a tomar mejores decisiones"

"no voy a poder sentarme jamás"

"no te quejes tanto prepárate para ir a clases"

"no papá puedo quedarme en casa solo hoy"

"no"

"papito por favor"

"Vas al café por que tengo que ir a Charleston"

"pero Karen me odia por lo que le hice a Lucas"

"porque lo hiciste"

"porque el tiene todo"

"que es todo"

"una mamá y un papá que se preocupa por el y yo, mamá nunca me quiso y yo solo soy tu proyecto"

"Nathan eso no es cierto"

"que mi mamá no te obligo a casarte con ella para no abortarme y tu bueno sabes perfectamente como eres y no eres así con Lucas a el lo miras como a un hijo y a mi jamás me has visto de esa manera, no te culpo yo solo sirvo para meterme en líos y anotar"

"no es cierto Nathan no seas injusto"

"me puedo quedar en casa me hiciste mucho daño"

"no hijo al colegio o al café"

"¿por que no contigo?, ya nunca pasas tiempo conmigo, ni siquiera me obligas a entrenar"

"tengo reuniones toda la mañana pero después te paso a buscar al café y Nathan eres tu el que se aleja yo solo estaba tratando de respetar tu espacio y ya no hay entrenamientos obligados eres un chico inteligente sabes cuando entrenar y sabes que cada vez que quieras que este ahí voy a estarlo"

"voy al café si no tengo de otra"

"vamos a la ducha, Nathy quieres tomar desayuno aquí donde Karen"

"no te ofendas pero Karen cocina mejor"

"vamos campeón, te amo mi pequeño saltamontes"

"no estas enojado conmigo"

"no, y espero que hayas aprendido la lección no quiero tener que hacer eso de nuevo"

"ni yo" y cuando se dio vuelta y su trasero toco la cama no pudo evitar gritar de dolor

"ya pasara, a la ducha"

"como a ti no te dieron una paliza"

"no te di una paliza te di unas palmadas y tu sabes perfectamente porque"

"lo se" dijo yendo a la ducha

En casa de Karen

"Lucas apúrate tu papá ya viene a buscarte"

"si mamá ya casi estoy listo"

"voy a preparar el desayuno"

En eso viene Dan y Nathan

"Hola Karen" dijo Dan

"Hola" dijo Nate tímidamente

"Hola Nate, me ayudas con la mesa" dijo Karen como si nada hubiera pasado, ella sabia a los chicos se les castiga y se les perdona después de eso todo vuelve a la normalidad.

"Claro" dijo sonriendo "siento todo lo de ayer, no estaba pensando claro y no se va a volver a repetir"

"eso espero jovencito"

"Karen me puedo quedar en el café contigo no quiero ir al instituto"

"pero no se trata de si quieres o no, tienes que ir a clases"

"no puedo ir, y papá dijo que podía faltar si me quedaba contigo"

"Yo no tengo problema pero ya has faltado 3 días este mes"

"Karen por favor" poniendo cara de cachorro mojado

"Nate, cuantas veces has faltado"

"unas pocas clases no más"

"seguro, su asistencia apesta como sus notas" dijo Lucas al entrar al la cocina

"no te metas, no estamos hablando contigo"

"ni yo contigo estoy hablando con mi mamá"

"pero estas hablando de mi"

"le estas mintiendo a mi mamá"

"no estaba mintiendo, solo me he saltado algunas clases"

"algunas" Dan estaba apunto de intervenir pero se dio cuenta que por primera vez los chicos estaban peleando como hermanos unos malos hermanos pero hermanos al fin.

"si solo matemáticas, lenguaje, historia algunas"

"solo vas a educación física"

"arte con Peyton" dijo sacándole pica

"entonces no puedes faltar a clases" dijo Karen

"pero mamaaaaaaaa, no quiero ir a clases y papá dijo que podía faltar" dijo sin darse cuenta de lo que había dicho

"desayuno y a clases" dijo Karen

"no puedo sentarme" dijo avergonzado.

"¿y por qué será?" pregunto sarcásticamente Lucas

"tu sabes por que" dijo taimado "papá dijiste que podía faltar"

"eso fue antes de enterarme que habías estado faltando a clases muchacho"

Nathan se acerco a hablarle al oído a Dan "pero papá me pegaste muy duro"

"déjame hablar con Karen, pero no te prometo nada"

"chicos a la mesa"

Lucas y Dan se sentaron pero Nathan miraba con miedo la silla

"Nate" dijo Karen

"estoy bien aquí"

"Nathan" dijo Dan y Nate se sentó pero no pudo ocultar las expresiones de dolor pero no pudo aguantar y se puso de pie

"no puedo" dijo muerto de vergüenza

"definitivamente no vas a clases pero no faltas ni una sola vez más esta claro jovencito" dijo Karen

"si ma… lo siento Karen, no voy a volver a faltar lo prometo"

"ahora a comer" el desayuno estuvo animado porque Karen empezó hablar de películas y sin darse cuenta Lucas y Nathan están conversando de lo más animados incluso Dan les dijo que arrendaran una película para verlas todos juntos y los chicos estuvieron de acuerdo.

"Lucas vamos"

"Chao mamá" dijo abrazándola y miro a Nathan y después de saber que Dan lo había castigado ya no estaba tan enfadado con él, tenia que reconocer que le gusto la idea de los 4 como una familia "chao y pórtate bien"

"Chao y no le cuentes a nadie por favor"

"contar que"

"gracias, Chao papá nos vemos mas tarde"

"Hasta más tarde bebe y no hagas rabiar a Karen y tienes Karen tienes todo mi permiso para castigarlo si se porta mal"

"lo haré, pero no será necesario se portara bien, Nate trajiste tus cuadernos para estudiar"

"No"

"Vamos a pasar a buscarlos"

"Ya" dijo sonriendo "y ustedes váyanse luego porque sino van a llegar tarde"

Y finalmente Dan y Lucas se fueron.

"Siento haberte dicho mamá, no se que me paso"

"no importa"

"ojala papá se hubiese quedado contigo"

"pero hizo lo que creyó era lo mejor para ti"

"se equivoco, ustedes pudieron haber sido felices, papá debió dejar que Deb se deshiciera de mi"

Karen lo tomo de la barbilla "nunca digas una cosa como esa entendido"

"mi mamá no me quería y mi papá quería volver contigo yo en esa ecuación estorbo"

"tus papás te quieren mucho chiquito"

"pero jamás lo había visto a mi papá tan feliz como ahora, y ustedes van a volver y yo tendré que vivir solo, no puedo volver con Deb" dijo dejando caer una lagrima por su mejilla, Karen le seco la lagrima solitaria y le dijo

"Nate tu papá es feliz por que por primera vez tiene a sus dos hijos juntos y comportándose como hermanos"

"y te tiene a ti"

"Un poco" dijo Karen empujándolo como lo hacia con Lucas "Nathan jamás aceptaría de vuelta a tu padre de vuelta sin ti"

"gracias y si se casan tu vas a ser mi mamá"

"Nate ni siquiera estoy saliendo con Dan" Nate miro triste porque se sintió rechazado por Karen "Nate yo feliz de ser tu mamá, pero soy una bruja como madre"

"si me tienes más controlado que papá"

"conozco tus genes Scott, ahora al auto vamos por tus cosas y al café"

"Vamos" Nathan daba gracias que los asientos del auto fueran acolchados.

En el café Karen tubo a Nathan estudiando todo el tiempo le explico lo que no entendía y cuando termino con las tareas y estudiar Karen le controlo la materia como lo hacia con Lucas cuando era pequeño claro que ese detalle no se lo rebelo a Nathan, se Karen se dio cuenta que Nathan era muy inteligente pero le costaba concentrase y aparte para él lo principal era el baloncesto. Después llego Haley quien estaba muy enfadada con Nathan por lo que le hizo a Lucas y aprovecho cuando Karen se fue le hablo

"hagamos un trato te hago tutoría y tu dejas en paz a Lucas pero a demás el no debe enterarse"

"no creo que sea posible"

"acaso quieres usarme para molestar a Lucas"

"en principio, pero de verdad necesito tutoría y mi papá y el entrenador quiere informes sobre mi avance y ya no quiero cabrear mas a Lucas ayer fue lo ultimo, no necesitas hacer ese sacrificio por Lucas lo voy a dejar en paz"

"seguro"

"si"

"entonces si necesitas tutorías lo voy a hacer"

"gracias, pero tal vez no dejaríamos decírselo a Lucas no quiero que nadie sepa que necesito tutorías"

"pero si el sospecha se las tutorías se acaban, no voy a perder a mi mejor amigo por ti, no lo vales" dijo enojada pero pudo ver el daño en los ojos de Nathan y se arrepintió de haberlo dicho pero rayos el se lo merecía el torturaba a Lucas todo el tiempo.

Nathan espero la hora en que Peyton estuviera en casa para pedirle permiso a Karen para salir

"Karen ya termine de estudiar y de hacer todo lo que me pediste, estoy cansado, puedo ir a dar una vuelta un ratito."

"si estas cansado puedes ir a recostarte un rato a la oficina"

"pero tengo que salir"

"Nathan no vas a salir" dijo calmadamente (Karen y sus padres eran tan diferentes ella nunca perdía la calma en cambio con Dan lo más seguro era terminaría en el suelo de un cachetazo y con Deb escuchando media horas de gritos y unas cuantas palmadas y posiblemente su boca con un jabón.)

"NO PUEDES IMPEDIRLO" grito sin saber porque tal vez solo quería saber cual era el limite de Karen, pero ella era una mujer inteligente y sabia lo que el pequeño estaba haciendo, por lo que lo tomo de un brazo y lo arrastro a su oficina.

"No me vuelvas a gritar, estas bajo mi responsabilidad por lo que me obedeces, si no te gusta llama a Dan para que venga por ti, pero mientras estés aquí soy yo la que mando, yo doy las ordenes y no pienses por un segundo que vas a hacer lo que se te de la gana y podrías preguntarle a Lucas como le fue la vez que se atrevió a gritarme, porque si lo haces de nuevo es exactamente lo que te pasara, y cuando estés aquí castigado no hay salidas y no hay visitas por la única razón que estés aquí mientras lo estas es que no hay nadie que impida que no salgas de tu habitación y creí que estarías mejor estudiando y ayudando en el café que encerrado en la oficina pero si volvemos a tener esta discusión el resto del castigo lo pasaras en estas cuatro paredes ¿esta claro?"

"si señora" dijo mirando el piso, esto no era lo que el estaba esperando, el creía que Karen le diría 'bueno vete' o 'has lo que quieras'

"ahora a la esquina 15 minutos y si no se a enfriado tu temperamento puedes quedarte mas tiempo" pero para sorpresa de Karen Nathan hizo lo que le ordeno.

Nate había odiado cada minuto pero de cierto modo estaba agradecido si hubiese sido Dan es este momento estaría a de más con un par de palmadas y el aun no se podía sentar.

Después de 15 minutos

"Nathan vas seguir con las pataletas"

"no eran pataletas"

"¿y que eran entonces?"

"es que no entiendes tengo que ir a ver a mi novia no la he visto en casi dos semanas, me va a patear"

"mañana en el instituto explícale que estas castigado y que no tienes permiso para verla"

"estas loca no quiero que nadie sepa que estoy castigado soy Nathan Scott"

"bueno yo solo veo un niño castigado teniendo un berrinche y si no le puedes contar esas cosas a tu novia que clase de relación tienen"

"una basada en el sexo"

"Nathan"

"ella sabe que estoy castigado pero yo le dije…" se quedo callado al ver que estaba rebelando demasiada información"

"le dijiste que"

"Nada"

"que ibas a escapar para verla"

"no le digas a papá me va pegar muy duro si se entera" dijo suplicante

"no te has escapado"

"No"

"no te vas a escapar"

"no, ya no"

"si lo haces te me pongo en la fila para zurrarte"

"ok" dijo pero no podía dejar de pensar que era la segunda ves que Karen lo amenazaba con eso. "podríamos no decirle a papá lo de las pataletas prometo que no volverá a pasar"

"no lo creo, tu padre me confío a su tesoro no puedo ocultárselo"

"no creo que si Lucas lo hubiese hecho le dijeras a papá para que lo castigue más después de que tu ya lo castigaste" dijo haciendo un berrinche.

Karen estuvo a punto de decir 'pero Lucas es mi hijo' 'pero tu no eres mi hijo' 'Lucas no lo haría' pero vio la mira suplicante de Nate para que no dijera algo así

"Le diré a Danny que ya te castigue"

"pero me va a pegar igual"

"No seas injusto Nathan no creo que Dan te pegue por cada desorden que hagas"

"pero me va a retar" dijo al ver que Karen tenia razón.

"No es justo"

"¿que no es justo?"

"si fueras mi mamá no le dirías porque ya te hiciste cargo, y como no lo eres y le ibas a decir no deberías haberme castigado"

"buena lógica pero tiene solo una falla, tu padre me dio la autorización para castigarte, ahora quieres ir a ayudar o te quieres quedar aquí"

"ir a ayudar" por mucho que no le gustara ayudar no podía quedarse quieto eso era mas torturante.

"Nate quieres almorzar o esperas a Dan"

"Papá llega tarde tubo que ir a Charleston, pero si quieres esperamos"

"en media hora llega Lucas podemos comer todos juntos"

"no creo que quiera comer conmigo"

"no esta muy feliz contigo pero quien los esta con su molesto hermanito" dijo Karen acariciándole el cabello.

"solo soy tres meses menor" se quejo.

"sigues siendo el bebe de la familia"

"por lo que tienen que mimarme no castigarme"

"quieres ayudarme a cocinar"

"Nathan Scott cocinando"

"me imaginaba" rió Karen

"la verdad si se cocinar a veces me tengo que cocinar, cuando papá no estaba"

"¿y Deb no cocina?"

"si pero nunca estaba en casa para hacerlo"

"ella no es como tú, las pocas veces que estaba en casa estaba peleando con papá y corrigiendo todo lo que hacia mal, pero se iba al tiro creo que con su amante"

"lo siento"

"ya ni al caso fue mi culpa que se casaran"

"no Nathan entiende que ni tu ni Lucas tienen la culpa de las decisiones que tomados nosotros, esa es nuestra responsabilidad"

"ya vamos a cocinar mejor" dijo Nate saliendo

"que vamos a preparar"

"filete con papas fritas"

"era de imaginar, Lucas prefiere las hamburguesas"

"mi papá no me deja comer hamburguesas ni embutidos solo me deja comer papas fritas porque creo que cuando chico las probé en casa de Tim y le dije a mi papá que quería más y dijo que no y le hice una pataleta y no comí hasta que me dejo comer claro que después de comer tengo que entrenar como dos horas extras"

La comida estuvo muy rica y Karen guardo el secreto que era Nate el que cocino. Dan llego al poco tiempo y llevaba la película favorita de Nathan y Lucas, Nathan quería verla solo con Dan pero vio a Lucas que estaba emocionado por lo que prefirió que la vieran todos juntos y por los menos por esas horas eran una familia comieron palomitas y hasta se quedaron dormidos, Dan hizo como siempre hacia con Nathan tomo a Lucas en sus brazos y lo llevo a su cama le dio un beso en la frente y se dispuso a llevar a Nathan al auto pero Karen le sugirió que lo llevara a la pieza de invitados Dan lo tomo en brazos y lo llevo a la cama, luego cenaron a la luz de las velas, Dan pensó en insinuarse más pero decidió que el iría a dormir con Nathan, pero cuando se despidió le dio un calido beso y se fue a dormir mas feliz que en muchos años tenia a Karen y a sus dos hijos.


	6. Chapter 6

Dan se despertó temprano y fue a preparar el desayuno para Karen.

"Kar despierta" dijo sentándose al lado en la cama

"Daniel"

"Buen día"

"Tostadas con palta" dijo Karen

"y una cucharada de café con una y media de azúcar"

"Aun te acuerdas"

"Comencé a tomarlo así" dijo dándole una amarga sonrisa"

"Como están nuestros hijos"

"Durmiendo, crees que podríamos tomarnos el día libre"

"Tengo que trabajar Danny"

"Claro" dijo desilusionado

"pero podemos ir el fin de semana"

"seria estupendo"

"Dan no es por entrometerme pero Nathan cuando ha a ir a ver a su mamá"

"Nunca" dijo secamente

"Pero…"

"Nate no quiere verla"

"Pero es un niño, no puede tomar esas decisiones"

"El juez considero que si podía tomarlas, Karen le he hecho mucho daño no voy a hacerlo más, yo no voy a obligarlo a que vea a Deb"

"Esta bien" dijo acariciándole la mejilla

"Tenemos que apurarnos, tengo que despertar a Nate para que vayamos a casa, Luego paso a buscar a Lucas"

En eso ven a Nate en la puerta

"Papá me dejas las llaves del auto, tengo que ir a vestirme" dijo restregándose los ojos

"Chiquito iba a ir a despertarte, vamos"

"No puedo ir solo a demás tengo que ir con la tutora" Dan sin darse ni cuenta le entrego las llaves.

"Dan Nathan esta castigado se supone que no va a manejar" dijo Karen un poco molesta por la falta de seriedad que se tomaban los castigos.

"Tienes razón las llaves, nos vemos Karen"

"Gracias Karen" dijo enojado casi se había salido con la suya.

"Cuando quieras Nathan, pórtate bien"

"Estamos hablando de mi" le sonrío "vamos papá te espero en el auto"

"lo tienes en el bolsillo" dijo Dan extrañado

"Es un gran chico lo que pasa es que esta un poco perdido"

"Madre ausente, padre controlador, no es muy buena mezcla" dijo Dan con mucha culpa.

"pero estas cambiando"

"pero espero que no sea tarde para él"

"no lo es"

En el auto

"te vas a casar con Karen"

"porque quieres que me case con ella"

"y de cuando te importa mi opinión"

"Nate yo la quiero, pero si a ti te molesta que estemos juntos yo lo acepto"

"Papá es mi culpa que ustedes no estén juntos"

"Nathan basta con eso, ninguna de las decisiones que tómanos es culpa tuya ni de Lucas"

"Claro tenia que salir tu hijo a la palestra porque no te quedas a vivir con ellos" dijo bajándose del auto.

"Nathan vuelve acá" pero Nathan era como si no lo oyera

"NATHAN ROYAL SCOTT VUELVE IMENDIATAMENTE" como era de suponer el nombre completo tenia un efecto mágico el Nate ya estaba de vuelta.

"puedo caminar papá así te quedas con Karen y Lucas jugando a las casitas"

"Súbete al auto" ordeno Dan Camino a casa no hablaron pero cuando bajaron del auto Dan rompió el silencio.

"a mi oficina"

"No papá, podemos simplemente hablar" dijo asustado

"vamos a hablar Nate" Finalmente entraron al despacho de Dan.

"que esta pasando contigo"

"Mis papás se separaron porque solo se habían casado por mi, mi mamá se fue con su amante de toda la vida y tu quieres volver con la tuya y tu huacho, y yo bueno estoy castigado hasta que me muera y sin contar que ahora por todo me golpeas dios mi vida es fantástica" dijo saliendo a su pieza.

"Nathan estamos conversado"

"sabes me canse de conversar, después de 16 años de pronto parece que todos quieren conversar conmigo cuando nunca antes les importo, me voy a ir a duchar tengo tutoría porque soy demasiado estúpido para poder aprender solo, voy a estar en mi pieza por si quieres seguir golpeándome, no seria la primera vez que desquitas tus frustraciones conmigo" dijo cerrando la puerta dejando a Dan estupefacto

Dan espero que Nathan saliera de su pieza para encararlo

"Nathan, se que estas confundido, se que estas enojado, pero estoy tratando de hacer las cosas bien para ti, se que soy el peor padre pero estoy cambiando por ustedes"

"no, estas cambiando por Lucas, no por mi y estoy harto que me uses como escusa, vete con Karen y con Lucas yo veré como me las arreglo" dijo saliendo de casa. Dan vio como se llevo las llaves del auto pero no podía hacer nada para evitarlo su hijo estaba tan perdido y cada vez que se acercaba parecía que las cosas estaban peor" y se fue a casa de Karen

En el muelle

"desayuno de campeones ¿quieres?"

"Llegas tarde" dijo Haley

"Por favor que esto sea una chuleta" dijo al abrir la sorpresa de las palomitas y al ver que era un brazalete de plástico "Es para ti"

"Para."

"Venga, no digas que nunca te regalo nada."

"¿Ves este libro? Porque este libro soy yo, soy las matemáticas.

"¿Que significa eso?

"Significa que puedes intentar tu 'Soy Nathan Scott, el gran anotador de touchdowns' con otra persona, pero conmigo no..."

"Ni siquiera juego al futbol."

"Lo que sea, el asunto es que al final del día, toda tu palabrería no le sirve a las matemáticas, porque a las matemáticas no le interesa, ni a mi."

"¿Al Ingles le importa? Porque también apesto en eso"

"Por favor, no me hagas perder el tiempo porque estoy arriesgando mucho contigo, cuando mis instintos me dicen que no eres un completo idio..., ¿Empecemos, vale? Pagina 81."

Después de una rato

"no entiendo"

"Que no entiendes"

"todo, hice como me dijiste y no da el resultado y he comprobado 3 veces" gimoteo.

"A ver" Haley miro el ejercicio para poder concentrarse y olvidar la cara y la voz con que alegaba Nathan, dios era tan caliente con razón era el chico mas popular del colegio. Haley sin saber porque le sonrío coquetamente.

"te equivocaste en un signo"

"¿Donde?"

"no, has de nuevo el ejercicio" dijo borrándolo todo.

"Haley que haces me costo mucho"

"Hazlo de nuevo"

"NO" dijo haciendo un berrinche

"Nathan Scott haciendo un berrinche"

"Nooooo, pero no es justo trabaje mucho en ese ejercicio y lo borraste"

"Si pero ahora tendrás más cuidado con los signos y lo harás bien"

"Pero" fue cortado por Haley

"lo revísate 3 veces y como los pasos los hiciste bien no te percataste del signo ahora te fijaras en los signos con el mismo procedimiento ok"

"esta bien" dijo haciendo el ejercicio de mala gana, pero para su sorpresa le salio bien al tiro. "es genial, mira Hales esta bien" dijo sonriendo

"si y si te concentras así y te fijas en los signos te sacaras un 70"

"si me saco un 70 mi mamá va a ponerlo en el…" y se dio cuenta lo que estaba diciendo "tenemos que ir a clases"

"Nate que paso"

"Nada, es que no… es nada" Haley intuía lo que pasaba

"si te sacas un 70 lo pondré en mi refri"

"si y Lucas lo descubre y estamos jodidos no gracias, creo que me sacare un 40"

"Nate tu puedes más que eso, ¿que paso Nate?" dijo regalo una adorable sonrisa

"Mi mamá siempre quiso que me sacara buenas notas y siempre decía que cuando me sacara un 70 lo pondría en el refri para que todos lo vieran, pero a mi papá solo le importaba que entrenara y no tenia tiempo para estudiar por lo que comprenderás que nunca se pego nada y ahora que entiendo y puedo sacarme un 70 no hay nadie para verlo" dijo tristemente, no sabia porque le había contado esto pero tal vez solo necesitaba alguien con quien hablar.

"Lo siento"

"Porque, yo ya estoy acostumbrado"

"No deberías tener que acostúmbrate a eso"

"tengo que, mi papá va a volver con Karen y yo me quedare solo no puedo volver con Deb"

"Nate…"

"Vamos a clases" dijo tomando sus cosas.

Después de caminar un rato Haley interrumpió el silencio

"Tu sabes que si tu papá vuelve con Karen, ellos jamás te dejarían"

"eso dicen ahora, pero seamos honestos ninguno quiere al hijo de la otra recordándoles los errores del pasado" dijo apretando los dientes como le dolía decirlo en voz alta. "pero bueno en una de esas me dejan la casa, sino creo que me iré a vivir con mi tío coop, no será tan malo" dijo sonriendo falsamente.

"Nathan no te hagas esto, tu papá te quiere y Karen también"

"no, no después de lo que le hice a Lucas, ella me soporta para que mi papá este cerca de Lucas, tu sabes lo fácil que es para mi papá deshacerse de los hijos"

"No digas eso"

"es cierto, siempre lo supe, Haley creo que aquí nos separamos para que nos vea nadie" y se devolvió a buscar el auto.

Mientras en la casa de Karen

"No se que hacer con Nathan no le puedo seguir pegando, se enojo y se llevo el auto"

"Pero Dan tienes que imponerte"

"Cada vez que lo intento me dice que me vaya con ustedes que lo deje en paz"

"Esta tratando de llamar tu atención"

"No Kar es mas que eso, es como si de verdad creyera que lo voy a abandonar"

"Dan él sabe que no es cierto, jamás harías eso"

"Pero lo hice con Lucas"

"porque a Lucas lo dejaste conmigo"

"Y como le explico a mi hijo que la razón por la que tiene la certeza que no lo abandonare es por que el no tiene a nadie, que deje a Lucas porque sabia que ustedes estarían bien y que me quede con el por lastima" dijo Dan llorando "no puedo Karen, no puedo, no se que hacer con él, es mi bebe Karen y para él yo solo me quede con él para que su madre no lo abortara"

"Habla con él"

"Para que se aleje más, el otro día me dijo ya me importaba tan poco que ni lo hacia entrenar" Dan miro la hora se seco la cara y dijo "voy a despertar a Lucas" sin saber que Lucas había estado escuchando.

"Lucas dormilón es hora de ir a la ducha"

Lucas fingiendo despertar "te quedaste aquí, anoche"

"si, mis bebes se quedaron dormidos y los tuve que llevar a la cama"

"¿No habrás dormido con mamá?" dijo medio enojado

"No dormí con tu hermano"

"Nathan Scott duerme con su papi, cuando se enteren en el instituto" dijo medio picado porque Dan aun prefería a Nathan por sobre él

"Cállate, la próxima vez dormiré contigo"

"no yo soy grande"

"así" dijo metiéndose en la cama y comenzó ha hacerle cosquillas.

"no papá, para, para"

"no"

"Ok para, la próxima vez te dejo dormir comigo"

"ok" dijo deteniendo las cosquillas. "Lucas que te parece si el fin de semana nos vamos de paseo"

"Los tres" dijo sonriendo en el fondo el quería que por una vez lo pusiera a él por sobre Nathan. Por suerte para Dan, Karen quien los observaba desde el umbral intervino.

"Y que hacemos con Nathan Lucas lo encerramos en el sótano"

"Que se vaya con su mamá" Estaba cansado de ser maduro, porque siempre tenia que ceder por los demás, ese tipo lo había humillado, secuestrado, y siempre seria el favorito de su padre"

"Nate ya no tiene mamá Lucas"

"no es de extrañar que no su mamá lo quiera" dijo yéndose al baño.

"LUCAS VEN AQUÍ" guito Karen, pero Lucas la ignoro

"LUCAS EUGENE SCOTT TE DI UNA ORDEN"

"lo siento mamá pero no es justo, porque siempre lo ponen por sobre mi"

"Lucas nadie esta haciendo eso" dijo Karen

"Como que no, hasta tu lo defiendes, sabes lo que me ha hecho, sabes como se a portado y ahora quieres que juguemos a la familia feliz, vayan con Nathan yo no voy a ninguna parte"

"Siento mucho que te sientas así, pero eso no cambia el hecho que tu eres mi hijo y vas hacer lo que te ordene"

"NO"

"No me grites Lucas porque estoy a esto (dijo mostrando una separación de menos de una pulgada) de ir por la cuchara y darte una buena tunda por insolente"

Lucas se puso rojo "No es necesario mamita"

"Lucas, yo se que es injusto, pedir que entiendas a Nathan pero el no esta bien ahora, no lo ha estado por mucho tiempo, y yo soy lo único que tiene y yo no fui un buen padre para el tampoco, yo entiendo que te abandone Lucas por las razones que sean, lo hice, pero sabia que tendrías a Karen ya Keith, yo sabia que Nathan no tendría a nadie, Deb no iba a tenerlo, la familia de Deb siempre estuvo molesta porque no éramos lo que querían para su hija, tiene un tío que es un caso perdido que ni siquiera puede cuidar de el y después que termino el divorcio Nathan le dijo a Deb que no quería volver a verla, imagina la vida de tu hermano donde lo único estable que ha tenido en una escusa lamentable de padre que siempre le demostró que para lo único que servia era para jugar baloncesto, y ahora con mi cambio de actitud hacia los dos, él no entiende nada, los últimos 9 o 10 años de su vida fueron un error, lo único importante era el baloncesto, no tenia una mamá que lo esperara en casa, cuando llegaba tenia que entrenar horas y horas podía estar cansado y yo lo obligaba a seguir entrenado, no importaba el sol, la lluvia, el frío, calor, tenia que entrenar y mantener unas notas que le permitieran ser elegible era lo único que importaba, jugo con mononucleosis, lo obligué a jugar tres días después que le sacaron las amígdalas" Dan se detuvo porque no podía contener las lagrimas al darse cuenta del daño que le había el hecho a Nathan "sin contar con las interminables peleas que presencio, así que cuando encontró la libertad de salir, que las niñas se fijaran en el lo aprovechó, cualquier cosa para salir de casa y si la tomo contra ti es porque en todas las peleas con Deb de una u otra manera estabas involucrado y para Nathan tu le quitaste a su mamá, cuando Nathan se entero que eras su hermano estaba tan feliz y con Deb discutimos ella siempre quiso que me acercara a ti, terminamos peleando y se fue de la casa porque le dije que nunca la quise y que me case con ella para que tuviera a Nathan solamente que yo estaba enamorado de Karen y que siempre lo estaría, Nathan escucho todo, él te quería como su hermano, fue la primera vez que me grito le pegue una bofetada tan fuerte que lo tire al piso, él se escapo de casa para estar contigo, pero cuando te vio con Karen y Keith se dio cuanta que por ti el no tenia una familia que eras tu el 'hijo' que aparecía en todas las discusiones que por ti el no tenia a su mamá, y después de que lo golpe tampoco tenia un papá, por eso te grito que odiaba y salio corriendo, cuando lo encontré Keith lo tenia dormido en brazos lo desperté, le grite y cuando llegamos a casa le di 5 nalgadas y lo castigue un mes sin televisión ni postres, después de eso jamás volvimos a hablar de ti pero en realidad Nathan no volvió hablar conmigo nuestra relación se convirtió netamente en profesional de hecho hubo un tiempo que se refería a mi como entrenador hasta que Deb decidió volver esporádicamente por su puesto y le dijo que era una falta de respeto y que pobre de él si me volvía a llamar así y no papá, Lucas yo jamás voy a poder remediar el daño que te hice al dejarte, pero créeme que no se compara el daño al que sometí a tu hermano y para él es este momento lo único que estoy haciendo es tratar de construir una familia y dejarlo fuera porque como dice él quien va a querer al hijo de la otra recordándote en que momento lo echaste todo a peder y yo no encuentro la forma en que deje de culparse y culparte de las decisiones que tómanos nosotros yo la embarre yo no tu no él yo, Karen y Deb también tomaron malas decisiones que en su mayoría son culpa mía porque yo las arrastre a eso y otra parte es responsabilidad de ellas pero jamás de ustedes"

"¿Nathan me quería?" eso era lo único que le había quedado de toda la conversación.

"Nathan se enfrento a mi por ti, esos pocos momentos antes de echarlo todo a perder, lo hubiese visto como hablaba de ti llego a la casa contando que tenia un mejor amigo y que tenia su mismo apellido, le dijo a Deb mamá podemos jugar a ser hermanos, Nate era un niño adorable pero después de ese día nunca volvió a ser el mismo creo que mi Nathy murió ese día y fue solo por mi culpa."

"lo siento" dijo Lucas

"no Lucas no tienes nada que sentir es mi culpa, me equivoque, y soy yo quien tiene que remediarlo"

"Pero ya no eres así"

"Ya no soy así, pero como reparo el daño"

"Poco a poco papá" dijo Lucas partiendo al baño.

Por primera vez en su vida se saco un 70 en la prueba de matemáticas hizo todo como Haley le había dicho, y él infantilmente no podía esperar a mostrárselo a su padre, rayos tal ves lo iba a escanear para mandárselo a su mamá. Cuando llega a su auto Dan estaba esperándolo.

"Las llaves" y Nate se limito a entregárselas "¿que voy hacer contigo?"

"abandonarme" le dijo ácidamente "o cambiarme por Lucas, es lo que mejor haces a Karen la cambiaste por mamá, a mamá por Karen elige"

"No seas irrespetuoso"

"No seas hipócrita"

"sube al auto"

"es lo que pretendía Dan"

"no puedo seguir con esto Nathan, no se que quieres, no podemos seguir así" y aquí estaba Dan Scott renunciando a él, Nate a penas pudo contener las lagrimas y hablar con un unido en la garganta que apenas lo dejaba respirar

"Bueno ambos sabíamos que este momento llegaría, me puedo ir a casa de Peyton unos días mientras encuentro algo donde vivir" y comenzó a caminar.

"Nathan sube al maldito auto"

"no"

"entra si no quieres que te meta al auto" en eso ve a Lucas.

"Lucas tu papi te vino a buscar, provecho papá" nunca esa palabra la escucho mas amarga. Nathan camino boto su prueba en un basurero y comenzó a caminar. Lucas vio la prueba y la recogió. Llego donde Dan y se la entrego "ve por él"

"Para que, no quiere verme, ni hablarme, tal ves sea lo mejor para él"

"lo mejor para él, deja de ser un cobarde y comporte como su padre como vas a tener tanto miedo de serlo"

"no quiero hacerle mas daño Lucas"

"y no se lo estas haciendo ahora, ve por mi hermano papá" Dan le dejo las llaves del auto y fue por Nathan.

Nathan caminaba lo mas rápido que podía y apretaba los puños para no llorar y se repetía una y otra vez 'aquí no Scott, aquí no' caminaba sin rumbo fijo no tenia donde ir, Lucas se lo había quitado todo.

Dan siguió de cerca a Nathan y espero a que no hubiese nadie cerca por si Nate hacia un escándalo, no quería avergonzar a su hijo, pero cuando lo vio sentarse a la orilla del río vio a un niño tan perdido, se sentó a su lado sin decir nada, hasta que Nathan rompió el silencio.

"como llegamos a esto, papá"

"con una gran imaginación hijo" dijo abrazándolo "te quiero Nathan y quiero que entiendas que solo te vas a ir de mi lado cunado seas viejito y arrugadito"

"pero tu quieres una familia con Karen y Lucas"

"quiero una familia con Nathan, Lucas y Karen"

"pero papá hay que ser realista, porque Karen quería estar conmigo, si yo soy una mala persona" Dan le dio un suave golpe en la parte de atrás de la cabeza.

"cuidado que es de mi bebe del que estas hablando"

"no soy un bebe, papá tengo 16"

"es ahí donde te equivocas hijo tu siempre serás mi bebe"

"pero tu dijiste"

"Lo que dije es que no podemos seguir así, tenemos que encontrar la manera de superarlo por el bien de todos pero jamás seria dejándote"

"Papá no puedo con todo esto, de repente esta todo bien y de pronto no puedo controlar lo que siento, tengo miedo papá, es como si toda mi vida se fue al carajo"

"No hijo, tu vida va a comenzar a estar bien, no mas presiones, tu vida va a hacer como siempre debió ser"

"OK papá"

"Vamos tenemos que poner esto en le refri" dijo Dan mostrándole su prueba

"es una tontera" dijo avergonzado

"Estoy orgulloso de ti, y tu mamá ve a estar feliz"

"Es solo una prueba, no es como que haya ganado el campeonato"

"es más importante que el campeonato muchacho"

"ok, vamos a casa que tengo que estar una hora antes de la practica"

"Whitey les esta sacando el jugo"

"no me castigo por lo del autobús, una hora antes del entrenamiento todos los días"

"Te va a poner a correr"

"no, a estudiar, de aquí a fin de año"

"eso es bueno lo sabes, entonces tal vez tengamos que comprar un refri mas grande"

"No exageres, no tengo mucho tiempo para estudiar tengo que entrenar"

"El estudio es lo primero joven" dijo parándose y ayudando a Nate a ponerse de pie.

"desde cuando" le sonrío Nate

"Desde que deje de ser un imbecil, y ahora nos vamos caminado a casa porque tu hermano se llevo el auto."

"Karen te va a matar" se rió Nate y por primera vez no dijo nada por que Dan llamo a Lucas su hermano.

"si estaba furia cuando le dije que te llevaste el auto en la mañana y ahora Lucas"

"si es mas regañona que mamá"

"Vamos saltamontes" dijo poniendo su brazo sobre el hombro de su hijo.

"podemos ir a comer al café" la verdad es que quería mostrarle la nota a Haley

"quieres ver como Karen me reta por dejar conducir a Lucas"

"si… no la verdad tu comida apesta" se rió Nate

"oye nunca te habías quejado antes"

"no es tan mala, pero Karen me ayudo a estudiar ayer"

"vamos"

Al llegar al café

"Daniel Scott por que Lucas tiene las llaves de tu auto"

"Porque era lo justo, se supone que Nate y Luke tienen el mismo castigo y si deje conducir a Nathan en la mañana tenia que dejar a Lucas en la tarde"

"No funciona así (fingió enojo, luego se dirigió a Nate) y usted jovencito sabe perfectamente bien que no tiene permiso para conducir"

Nate no sabia que decir así que se limito a mostrarle la prueba "me saque un 70"

"Felicitaciones Nate sabia que podías lograrlo" dijo Karen abrazándolo.

"Y tanto escándalo por un 70 yo los tengo siempre" dijo Lucas un poco celoso.

"Cuando logres encestar una canasta te van a felicitar también" dijo molesto Nathan pero el no soltaba su 70.

"Chicos, basta, hoy vamos a celebrar ¿Nate que quieres comer?"

"Filete con papas fritas"

"Lucas"

"hamburguesa con papas fritas"

"Dan"

"carne al jugo gracias Karen" Y miro a Haley "Haley te unes al almuerzo"

"Por supuesto, Karen para mi macarrones con queso, déjame ver eso" dijo quitándole la prueba de las manos. "asombroso, felicitaciones Nathan"

"Gracias"

"Hales no tienes porque ser agradable con él, no se lo merece"

"Lucas" dijo Karen un poco cansada de la actitud de Lucas.

"Que, le hago la viva de cuadritos a todos y después me saco un 70 y todos me aman"

"Celoso" dijo Nathan no podía evitarlo

"de que de ti, olvídalo, me ofendería si alguien hiciera un escándalo por un 70, es patético, claro que para un imbecil como tu es digno de celebración, es un acontecimiento único en la vida"

"olvídalo" Nathan quería saltar encima de él, golpearlo, gritarle pero en el fondo sabia que era verdad, así que tomo la prueba la arrugo y la boto mientras salía del café.

"Nathan vamos a comer" dijo Karen.

"Tengo que ir a entrenar, es para lo único que sirvo" le dijo una sonrisa triste y se fue.

"Lucas que esta pasando contigo" dijo Karen muy molesta.

"Me secuestro, me llamo bastardo delante de toda la clase y ahora se roba a mi mamá no le basto con quedarse a mi papá" dijo saliendo del local.

"Yo me encargo" dijo Dan mientras salía del café.

"Lucas al auto" le ordeno bruscamente que Lucas no se atrevió a desobedecer, después condujo hasta donde estaba Nate. "Nathan al auto"

"no gracias" dijo al ver a Lucas en el auto

"Te di una orden" Nate se subió a tras y dio un portazo muy fuerte. Dan no dijo ni una palabra hasta que llegaron a la casa de Dan

"me esperan el sillón, y no hablen porque cada vez que abren la boca no es más que para tirarle veneno al otro". Dijo yendo a su oficina de donde saco unas cintas viejísimas de video, fue al comedor y sin decir nada puso una de las cintas. En ella aparecían Nathan y Lucas, estaban en un parque Luke tenia un año y Nathan 9 meses y Lucas le sujetaba de la mano de Nathan quien estaba aprendiendo a caminar y le decía "no tengas miedo yo te sostengo" (que era lo que Karen le decía cuando el estaba aprendiendo a caminar) y Nate balbuceaba algo como "Mamapapa, mamamamama" y se reía feliz con Lucas, después se veía Deb sonriendo "Nate no te sueltes de tu hermanito" eso lo distrajo y se cayo Dan corrió a recorrerlo pero Nathan se aferro a Lucas y se puso de pie. Jugaron un rato hasta que Keith dijo "Me tengo que llevar a Lucas, cuando pueda traerlo te aviso" "Gracias" dijo Dan antes que se acabara la cinta se alcanzaba a ver a Nathan llorando por que se llevan a Lucas.

"¿que cambio?" dijo Lucas demasiado sorprendido, Nathan no podía siquiera hablar.

"Karen nos descubrió" Lucas estaba furioso con su mamá "hey ella hizo lo mejor que podía, tenia miedo que te separa de ella"

"Pero no es justo tu la habías dejado a ella no a mi" dijo llorando

"Lucas teníamos 19 años, ustedes no se imaginan el miedo que teníamos, como crees que se sentía ella sola con un hijo y con un tipo que la engaño, porque iba a confiar en mi, yo tampoco lo habría hecho, su primera prioridad para Karen siempre fuiste tu Lucas, equivocada o no, lo hizo pensando en ti no en ella, así que no te atrevas si quiera a juzgarla"

"me voy a mi pieza" dijo Nate

"no, aquí se acaba el estar escapando, Nathan eres lo suficientemente grandecito para enfrentar las cosas y no puedes estar huyendo cada vez que algo no te gusta, así que si tienen algo que decirse lo dicen aquí y ahora, todo porque cuando salgan de aquí no voy a permitirle a ninguno de los dos atacar al otro, por supuesto pueden pelear, pueden llevarse mal, pero ese nivel de agresividad que vi hoy no lo voy a permitir esta claro" pero ninguno respondió "pregunte si esta claro"

"si papá" dijeron los dos a coro

"ya pues, quien va a partir"

"Da lo mismo eso no cambia nada" dijo Nathan

"¿que no cambia?" dijo Dan

"que has sido un maldito psicópata estos últimos 10 años, y que ahora eres un tipo decente porque tienes a Karen y a Lucas, ¿donde me deja eso papá?, en que fuiste un cabronazo conmigo y mamá, debiste dejar que me abortara todos serian mas felices"

Dan nunca había escuchado a Nathan tan frío, pero de pronto sintió un splash que rompió su concentración lo primero que hizo fue mirar sus manos para ver si por instinto había cacheteado a Nathan, pero de pronto vio la mano de Lucas en la cara de Nathan.

"Nunca digas una estupidez así" le grito y sin saber de donde le afloro el instinto de hermano mayor pero se encontró abrasándolo "nunca digas algo así de nuevo" Y finalmente Nathan se quebró y lloro con el alma como el video porque lo alejaban de Lucas o como cuando corrió lejos de su hermano después de gritarle que lo odiaba simplemente se rindió y lloro. Dan sabia que ese era el primer paso para la reconstrucción de su nueva familia.

Dan poco a poco se alejo y llamo al instituto para avisar que sus hijo no irían a la practica y de paso le contó a Whitey que Nate se había sacado un 70.


	7. Chapter 7

**Nada es igual pero aun nada es diferente**

Las cosas parecían ir mejor después de la catarsis familiar que Dan había provocado, Pero los chicos seguían indiferentes entre si pero ya no se atacaban por las puras.

En casa de Dan

"Nathan apúrate te dije ayer que hicieras tu bolso"  
"No tendría gracia, ¿donde vamos?"  
"Es una sorpresa"

"¿Seguro que quieres que vaya?"

"Nathan no estarás empezando de nuevo con la tonterita"

"No papá, solo pensé que tal vez querías ir solo con Karen, o sea si están pololeando cual es la gracias de andar con sus hijos a cuesta"

"Queremos ir en familia"

"¿cuando se casen donde vamos a vivir?"

"Ya lo veremos los 4, Nathan ¿estas bien con que este saliendo con Karen?"

"Ella te hace feliz papá, mereces ser feliz"  
"Me preocupas tu hijo"

"Karen se preocupa mas por mi, que lo que jamás se ocupo Deb, y es bueno tener una mamá"

"sabes que tu madre te quiere hijo, si le das una oportunidad"

"No quiero habar de ella, vamos termine mi maleta"

En casa de Lucas

"Luke todo listo"

"Si mamá hice mi maleta ayer, por que no ha llegado papá ¿no se abra arrepentido?"

"No Luke, me llamo que Nathan aun no tenia su maleta"  
"ese mocoso le dijeron ayer que hiciera su maleta"  
"Lucas todos los hermanos chicos son así"

"espero que papá le haya dado una tunda por irresponsable"

"Lucas" le reprehendió Karen

"Lo siento"

"ayúdame con la mesa"

Después de tener todo listo para el desayuno llegaron Dan y Nathan.

"Hola Karen" dijo Nate abrazándola

"hola pequeño"

"hola" le dijo a Lucas pero de lejos

"hola, así que el señor popularidad no había hecho su maleta" no podía evitarlo

"anoche estaba ocupado con Peyton, comprenderás que no tenia tiempo"

"suficiente" dijo Dan "¿y anoche no se supone que estabas estudiando?"

Descubierto en la mentira.

"si, pero Peyton me estaba explicando unas cosas"

"Chicos a tomar desayuno"

"Donde vamos a ir papá" pregunto Lucas.

"es sorpresa"

"Voy a tener pieza solo verdad" dijo Nathan

"No ustedes compartirán"

"NO" dijeron al mismo tiempo  
"Solo hay dos habitaciones"

"peor aun, no dormirás con Karen, es muy pronto aun" alego Nathan

"Dormiré en el sofá" dijo Dan

"es como decir dormiré en la pieza de invitados todo el mundo sabe que gatearan a acostarse juntos cuando nos durmamos"  
"así que cada vez que nos decías que te quedarías en la pieza de invitados de tu novia era mentira" dijo Dan molesto

"Por supuesto, sabes que Deb se trastornaba cada vez que se insinuaba la palabra sexo, que te haces el sorprendido, siempre nos dejas dormir juntos" se dijo indiferente.

"terminemos con el desayuno mejor, y Nathan no creas que esta conversación llego a su fin" dijo Karen

Llegaron a unas cabañas.

"chicos esta es su cabaña y esta es la nuestra" dijo Dan

"pero creí que veníamos todos juntos" dijo Lucas ante el horror de tener que estar solo con Nathan sin nadie que pudiera mediar.

"Si, pero nosotros tenemos cosas que solucionar y ustedes tienen que conocerse" dijo Karen

"Mejor me hubiese quedado en casa" dijo Nathan

"crees que yo quiero estar contigo" dijo Lucas

"no quiero peleas" dijo Dan

"chicos si las discusiones suben de tono o se trenzan a golpes como animales yo les voy a dar una muy dolorosa zurra, esta claro"

"esta claro mamá"

"no será necesario Karen lo prometo"

"Buenos chicos, les trajimos algo para que se conozcan un poco" dijo Karen entregándoles un bolso.

"¿que es?" dijo Nate

"Todos los videos de ustedes, juegos de mesa, comida chatarra, a parte de otra razón para odiar a sus padres, partieron" dijo Dan

"chicos no coman tanto no quiero que estropeen su apetito para el almuerzo" agrego Karen

Dentro de la cabaña

"genial 2 camas y una tele, espero que el baño este escondido por aquí" se quejo Nathan

"agrádese que son dos camas, a deveras a ti te gusta dormir con tu papi" golpe bajo para Nate eso no se quedaría así

"si pero ahora esta ocupado durmiendo con tu 'mami'"

"claro porque le carga dormir con la tuya". Eso fue todo Nathan y Lucas Scott estaban revolcándose en el suelo, un golpe en la quijada, un rodillazo en las costillas, hasta mordisco hubo en esa pelea, los gritos, los insultos que iban y venían, terminaron por alertar a sus padres.

"NATHAN ROYAL SCOTT, LUCAS EUGENE SCOTT" grito Karen mientras Dan los separaba pero se vio envuelto en la pelea y le llegaron un par de golpes pero finalmente logro sepáralos, dejando Nathan con Karen mientras él se quedaba con Lucas que al parecer aun trataba de luchar, cuando ambos se calmaron Karen comenzó hablar.

"que les advertir niños" pero los chicos no dijeron nada. "Nathan"

"lo siento mucho, pero no es necesario"

"Que les advertí Nathan"

Nate estaba rojo como un tomate "que si peleábamos tú sabes"

"yo se que Nate"

"que nos ibas a…" trago duro y al ver que Karen no se daría por vencida "pegar, pero te juro que nos comportaremos"

"Lucas a la esquina" dijo mientras dirigía a Nathan a una de las camas.

"Karen no por fa" pero Karen lo deposito suavemente sobre su regazo, sin dejarle tiempo a reaccionar le bajo el pantalón

"NO" grito Nate tratando subírselo nuevamente pero fue detenido por una palmada en la mano.

"saca la mano o los boxers van bajando"

"no te lo ruego" pero solo sintió el primer golpe

SWAT SWAT SWAT OWW SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT AHHHHHHHHHH SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT "DUELE" (aun tenia el trasero un poco sensible por las nalgas de Dan) SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT "KAREN PARA" SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT

"no mas peleas" SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT "no mas lo juro no mas" SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT "MAMÁ PARA" SWAT SWAT "SOLO PARA ME DUELE" SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT "MAMIIIIIIIII DUELE" SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT "LO JURO MAMÁ NO MAS PELEAS" SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT "perdón perdón" SWAT SWAT "no lo volveré a hacer" SWAT SWAT SWAT "lo siento tanto" Karen le dio tras palmadas particularmente fuertes y puso termino al castigo SWAT SWAT SWAT Karen lo acomodo sobre en su regazo como lo hacia con Lucas y comenzó a hacerle cariño

"ya paso chiquito"

"duele mucho mamá" dijo sin poder dejar de llorar

"lo se, pero solo relájate y te sentirás un poquito mejor"

"no yo no quería pelear lo juro yo no quería que te enfadaras con nosotros solo paso"

"lo se pero tienen que dejar de pelear, no quiero tener que volver a tener que hacer esto"

"yo tampoco"

"mejor"

"No" dijo haciendo un puchero

"Ya mi vida toma todo el tiempo que necesites"

"te quiero mamá" dijo abrazando a Karen

"y yo a ti" y al ver que Nathan ya había dejado de llorar "ahora a la esquina y Lucas ven aquí"

Cuando se cruzaron

"lo siento por todo" dijo Nathan, y Lucas le seco una lágrima y le dijo

"yo igual"

Antes de llegar a la esquina Dan abrazo a su hijo y le dijo

"estoy orgulloso de ti"

"gracias, no quería arruinar el paseo"

"no esta arruinado después de las palmadas de tu hermano descansan un poco y podemos y de excursión"

"te quiero y siento todo lo que he estado haciendo, voy a hacer las cosas mejor"

"lo se chiquito"

Nathan llego a la esquina.

Y escucho a Lucas quejarse cuando Karen le bajo el pantalón.

SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT "no mas peleas" SWAT SWAT SWAT "ok ok" SWAT SWAT SWAT "te lo advertí Lucas y tu no me hiciste caso" SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT "lo se OWWW "SWAT SWAT SWAT "AHHHHH (aunque había resistido mas que Nathan ya se había rendido a los gritos) SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT "DUELE MAMÁ PARA" SWAT SWAT SWAT OWWWWWW SWAT SWAT SWAT "NO MAS" SWAT SWAT SWAT "MAMI PARA" SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT "LO SIENTO OK LO SIENTO MUCHO" SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT "no quiero mas peleas" SWAT SWAT SWAT "ni una mas lo prometo" SWAT SWAT AUGH SWAT SWAT SWAT

"ya paso bebe, mami te tiene"

"me dolió mucho, me pegaste muy duro"

"no me dejaste otra opción bebe" Lucas se limito a llorar en su regazo

"quieres ir a dormir un ratito"

"siiiiiii"

"vamos al tutito, Nathan ya puedes salir"

Nathan se dio vuelta tímidamente pues había caído en cuenta que le había dicho mamá a Karen y lo peor era que le gustaba el quería que ella fuera su mamá pero ahora nos a sabia como iban reaccionar. Dan abrazo a Lucas y le dijo que estaba orgulloso de él y lo ayudo a recostarse Karen hizo lo mismo con Nathan y cuando estuvo en la cama boca a bajo Karen le dio un beso en la frente Nathan tomo la palabra.

"Esto es embarazo pero ahora no se como tengo que llamarte" dijo muy tímidamente y mordiendo se el labio inferior, Karen sabia lo que el quería decir

"usted ya perdió el derecho a llamarme Karen joven" y Nate le sonrío.

"Te quiero mamá"

"y yo a ti, pero serán unos niños muy tristes si vuelven a pelear así por que les voy a dar en su trasero desnudo con la cuchara de cocina

"no mamá, eso suena peor que el cepillo de la abuela"

"Entonces no mas peleas"

"no mas peleas" dijeron a coro

"como estas Luke" dijo Dan

"mi mamá no me había pegado en muchos años"

"pero dime que no se lo buscaron"

"lo se, pero mi hermanito es tan molesto" pero no había mala intención en esa frase.

"ese es mi trabajo no lo sabias" intervino Nathan y le saco la lengua. "todos los hermanos menores somos un dolor en el culo"

"leguaje Nathan" dijo Karen

"Nathan quieres una cita con la barra de jabón" agrego Dan  
"pero papá esa no es una mala palabra" dijo bostezando.

Por lo que los dejaron dormir

Nathan despertó primero y se puso a ver las cintas de cuando Lucas era pequeño, el ruido despertó a Lucas.

"te desperté" dijo afligido.

"no importa, quien diría que la estrella de los Ravens aun tiene palmadas"

"si Lucas cuando se enteren que aun te pegan" se río

"gracias"

"Eras un bebe precioso ¿que te paso?"

"oye lo sigo siendo según mi mamá"

"pega casi tan fuerte como papá"

"ok elefante blanco en la habitación" dijo Lucas

"mamá, lo siento por eso" dijo Nate avergonzado

"'Te quiero mamá' es verdad"

"si, ella ha sido mucho mas mamá para mi de lo que fue Deb en toda mi vida y si somos aun familia es ilógico que le llame por su nombre"

"sabes que con eso le diste un pase directo a tu trasero"

"créeme era solo cosa de tiempo que me terminara pegando, creo que tenia ganas de hacerlo desde que me conoció"

"te lo aseguro, recuerdo haberlo escuchado un par de veces en algunas conversaciones con Keith"

"no me hacían falta"

"Como que no"

"mi mamá me pegaba" dijo rojo al admitirlo "pero se enteraba como una vez al mes de las cosas que hacia y a Dan no le importaba mientras no entorpeciera el baloncesto" al ver la cara de sorpresa de Lucas agrego "si ok, el señor popularidad si se portaba mal tenia azotes en su casa y si lloro como un niño pequeño cada vez que me pegan"

"eres un niño pequeño"

"gracias"

"porque"

"por la cachetada, es ridículo pero creo que era justamente lo que necesitaba así que gracias"

"cuando gustes, no en serio no sigas haciéndote mas daño ok"

"lo intentare"

El reto del paseo lo pasaron sin ningún contratiempo, y acordaron que se irían a vivir donde Dan y el mas feliz era Nathan porque no tendría que seguir levantándose tan temprano para ir a desayunar.

Cuando volvieron del viaje fueron a casa de Karen abusar lo esencial para el traslado y Dan le dijo a Karen que decorara la casa a su justo, las cosas entre Nathan y Lucas seguían con altos y bajos pero ahora era como hermanos pero definitivamente no eran amigos.


	8. Chapter 8

**Bajos, Bajos y más Bajos**

Después de un mes de estar viviendo todos juntos las cosas habían mejorado bastante, Nathan había subido sus notas y no se habían vuelto a pelear con Lucas. Pero no todo dura eternamente.

Después del partido donde por supuesto ganaron Nathan organizo una fiesta en la casa de la playa, claro esta sin decirles nada a sus padres, Lucas fue con Haley y Nathan por supuesto con Peyton.

Nate estaba en la en la mesas con unos chicos tomando y cuando Lucas fue a tomar una cerveza

"Lucas, ven a jugar" lo invito Brooke

"¿Cual es el juego?" pregunto Lucas

"Yo nunca..."

"y aparentemente nunca lo hiciste" dijo Vegas

"Cállate, Vegas."

"Bueno, el juego es por turnos decir cosas que nunca hicimos y si alguno en la mesa lo hizo....."

"Bebe." Dijo Lucas

"Vale, Theresa, te toca."

"vale, veamos....yo nunca tuve sexo con algo hecho de plástico" y Brooke bebió

"Ok, mi turno. Yo nunca... no, yo hice eso, jaja..." dijo Brooke

"Mi turno... ah... veamos... Nunca he tenido un papá que deseara que yo fuera una mancha en las sabanas de la cama." Dijo Nathan sin estar pensando realmente.

"Entonces eres bienvenido al mío." Dijo marchándose.

Antes de irse se encontró con Haley

"¿Que paso?" dijo Haley

"que mi hermanito sigue siendo un imbécil"

"Pero que hizo ahora"

"un estúpido comentario, pero así es él, en casa se comporta como el niño perfecto y apenas le dan vuelta la espalda ya tienes"

"pero han hablado alguna vez"

"claro todos los días pásame el pan, toma la leche"

"no crees que todo esto también es difícil para él"

"Haley estoy viendo en su casa donde todo es de él, cada vez que quiero poner algo ya esta ocupado con él por que la maldita casa es demasiado pequeña para su puto ego"

"sabes que Lucas me voy" dijo partiendo.

Antes de llegar a la puerta se encontró con Nathan

"¿Te vas?"

"Nathan, teníamos un trato, prometiste que te ibas a portar bien"

Me porto bien, lo invite ¿a la fiesta, no?"

"¿Para que? ¿Para poder meterte con él en publico?"

"Además, ¿que le dijiste?"

"Oh, no... fue eso... Hice un chiste, quiero decir, los muchachos a veces discutimos, lo trate de incluir, pero lo tomó mal"

"Quizás tengas que modificar tus acercamientos"

"Bueno, tú eres su amiga, ¿que tengo que hacer?"

"Es fácil, deja de ser tan... imbécil"

Lucas se encontró con Peyton

"Realmente te dolió" pregunto Peyton

"No me importa lo que piense"

"A mi tampoco"

"¿En serio?"

"Entonces, ¿por qué estás bebiendo?"

"porque puedo"

"Estoy confuso. Quieres ser anónima, pero dejas que el mundo te mire en tu Webcams."

"El mundo no me mira. Pero creo que tú sí"

"Bueno, el tema es... que quieres expresarte, pero no quieres que la gente sepa que eres tú."

"Entonces creo que soy un enigma lleno de misterio dentro de una perra"

"O quizás una artista torturada"

"Mira, yo no necesito que me defiendas a mi o a mi trabajo. No necesito que lo analices o que me interpretes tampoco. Y en realidad, estoy bastante segura de que no te necesito para nada."

"¿bastante segura?"

Nathan los vio y se puso furioso pero sabia que no podían trenzarse a golpes por lo que decido por ir a dar un paseo por el muelle y se encontró con Haley.

"Pensaba que te habías ido"

"Eso intento, cuando llegue el estúpido taxi."

"Me alegro de que te quedes quiero agradecerte que me trataras bien"

"¿Que quieres decir?"

"Imbecil es bastante suave. Pudiste haberme dicho algo mucho peor y probablemente lo merecía."

"Mira... estuve pensando mucho sobre ser tu tutora... Perdóname, pero no me parece una buena idea..."

"¿Por Lucas?"

"Está claro que si, no se en qué estaba pensando. No es probable que salga algo bueno de esto."

"Vi que se estaban peleando ahí adentro"

"¿Que quieres decir? ¿Que siga siendo tu tutora para molestarlo a él? quizás así se hacen las cosas en el mundo de Nathan pero no voy a hacerle eso a mi mejor amigo."

"Entonces quizás me hagas un favor a mi"

"¿y eso que significa?"

"A veces pienso que me seria mas fácil si me echaran del equipo... especialmente por mi padre"

"Mejor voy a buscar a Lucas, y tratar de ver si lo arreglamos."

"El se fue hace un rato"

"Perfecto, entonces iré andando."

"Deja que te lleve"

"No es tan lejos"

"Olvídalo, no vas a caminar. Llevémonos el coche de Peyton"

"En serio, estoy bien"

"Tienes un buen concepto de ti misma, ¿no? Yendo por la vida diciéndole a la gente que estas bien. Vamos, por favor, acepta que te lleve. Es lo menos que puedo hacer."

Después de llegar a casa de Haley

"Si, esta es mi casa. Nos quedamos aquí mientras redecoran la mansión."

"No quería ser presumido."

"¿No es lo que siempre haces?"

"Lo siento... ¿Puedo ser honesto contigo?"

"Eh... no lo se... dime."

"Lo que dije en la playa era mentira Tengo mucha suerte de tener el baloncesto es como mi coraza para todo lo de fuera. Si lo pierdo, se acaba todo para mi."

"Entonces no lo pierdas."

"Bueno, eso intento. Con mis notas me van a prohibir que haga la única cosa en la que soy bueno y no es sólo mi vida, es la de mi padre también, es como si tuviera algo que demostrarle a Withey y si lo estropeo, lo destrozaría. Y él me destrozaría a mí. Mira, se que no tienes que hacer esto, y que puede complicar la cosas con Lucas, pero... realmente necesito tu ayuda."

"Te encontrare a otra persona, te lo prometo"

"No... vine contigo porque eres la mejor tutora de la escuela y no me vas a decepcionar. No es muy fácil decirle a todo el mundo que estas fracasando Eres tú o nadie mas"

"Ok... yo te voy a ayudar este semestre y a partir de ahí te las arreglas tú solo, en serio."

"Por mí de acuerdo."

"vale... bueno... entonces empezamos el lunes y deja de molestar a Lucas"

"Lo haré… Haley no fue con mala intención solo esta borracho" trato de disculparse

"entonces no tomes, Karen va ha estar furiosa"

"es por eso que no iré a casa esta noche" dijo marchándose.

Después de pasar a comprar cerveza Nathan se distrajo y choco con un árbol. Lucas que iba pasando por ahí se apronto al rescate de Peyton.

"¡Peyton! ¿Estas bien?"

"Si, esta bien... aunque no puedo decir lo mismo se su coche. ¿Y que carajo hacías siguiendo a mi novia?"

"No la estaba siguiendo… mira, pensé que estaba conduciendo, y había bebido." Y Nathan se comenzó a alejar del coche "Eh, ¿a donde vas?"

"De vuelta a la fiesta, estúpido"

"¿Y vas a dejar el coche así?"

"si, y si te quedas ahí parado, me puedes ver."

"¿Sabes que esto es un crimen?"

"Entonces llama a la policía"

"Nathan, no puedes escaparte de esta. Yo vi que lo hiciste."

"No, no me viste. Porque yo estuve con Tim todo el tiempo, y eso es lo que va a decir si alguien pregunta. Me la debe. Así que es tu palabra contra la nuestra ahora. Y así es como va a suceder"

"¿Entonces vas a mentir y escaparte? ¿Y que pasa con Peyton? Sabes, tu novia El coche esta registrado a su nombre"

"Si, ¿y sabes que? Pensándolo bien, como dijiste, ella estaba borracha anoche quizás ella hizo esto"

"Pero bien, te lo digo otra vez, todo lo que veo es un coche destrozado y a ti."

"lanzar la piedra y esconder la mano, ¿eh? Que bonito"

"No les digas a los papás Lucas o te arrepentirás" dijo marchándose. Lucas se las ingenio para remolcar el auto de Peyton al taller de su tío Keith.

"Puedo perder mi licencia por esto"

"Que otra cosa podía hacer, el simplemente se escapo."

"Me quieres decir que hay entre tú y esta chica, que estas dispuesto a saltarte la ley por ella, nadie vale tanto."

"No podía dejar que Nathan se salga con la suya, como hace siempre, y tampoco podía dejar... que le hiciera esto a ella..."

"¿Y el coche con el que choco? ¿Dejamos que se quede así?"

"Le deje una nota, le dije que fui yo. Que traiga su coche aquí."

"Oh eso es genial, Lucas, yo todavía estoy luchando por traer gente que pague."

"Mira, hago el trabajo yo solo, en horas extras, y yo pago el material."

"Si, mas vale que lo hagas. A tus padres les va a encantara esto"

"No, ya tienen bastante, no tienes que decírselo."

"No, no lo haré. Lo harás tú, y si no, lo haré yo porque tienen que aprender algo de esto. Cubre el coche te llevo a casa."

Lucas al cubrir el coche encontró el sombrero de Haley.

En la casa Scott-Roe

"Dan los chicos no han llegado"

"Ya volverán"

"Entonces lo tomo como que esta no es la primera vez que Nathan no viene a dormir"

"Karen son chico responsables y disciplinados"

"¿Te pidieron permiso?"

"No, entonces al menos Lucas volverá y yo voy a ir a buscar a Nathan"

En eso sienten la puerta.

"Lucas estas castigado" dijo Karen.

"Lo siento mamá pero…" vio la cara de sus padres y supo que no quería hablar.

"Lucas les dices tu o les dijo yo" dijo Keith.

"Tuve un accidente y tuve que ir a la garaje del tío Keith, yo voy a pagar todos los gastos"

"Claro que pagaras los gastos" dijo Karen después de comprobar que Lucas estaba bien.

"eso no es cierto Nathan fue el que choco borracho y se dio a la fuga Lucas solo se hecho la culpa porque era el auto de Peyton" dijo Keith.

"NO TENIAS QUE DECIRLE YO IBA A PAGAR" le grito con rabia a su tío.

"Lucas la cama y no creas ni por un segundo que no estas en problemas" dijo Dan tomando las llaves "Keith te puedes quedar con Lucas"

"Claro, Lucas a la cama ahora" dijo Keith al ver que Lucas no se movía.

En la casa de la playa la fiesta ya había terminado y solo quedaba Peyton muy molesta.

"¿Donde estuviste las ultimas 2 horas?"

"Fui a buscar una cerveza"

"¿A donde? ¿Canadá? Nathan, me quería ir a casa pero no puedo porque mi coche no esta. No sabes nada al respecto, ¿o si?"

"Creo que se lo llevo Tim"

"¿Crees?"

"Bueno, quería llevar a Brooke a la casa, así que se lo preste no pensé que te molestaría"

"Yo nunca mentí a mi novia a la cara"

"Toma. Porque Brooke se fue con Theresa justo después de que desaparecieras, ¿otro intento?"

"Vale, entonces fue otra chica, no sé. ¿Y cual es el problema? Sabia que te ibas a quedar aquí"

"¿Así que prestaste mi coche?"

"Mira... da igual Me voy a la cama, ¿vienes?"

"Si, justo lo que pensaba hacer No puedo creer que me pidas eso con cara de inocente"

"como quieras" dijo yendo a su pieza.

Unos minutos mas tarde Dan y Karen entran a la casa.

"Peyton segura que no te vas a venir a acostar, sabes que se como hacer que se te lo perra" le grito Nathan desde su pieza.

Karen estaba espantadísima con Nathan.

"NATHAN ROYAL SCOTT BAJA INMEDIATAMANTE" ordeno Karen

"Mamá que haces aquí" pregunto asustado al bajar

"¿mamá?" pregunto Peyton

"Al auto" se limito a decir Dan

"Nathan llama a Tim que me traiga mi auto" Peyton

"Peyton si insiste te voy a dejar no voy a despertar a Tim porque te bajo la estupidez" sin prestar atención a sus padres

"Nathan donde esta mi auto"

"Nathan dile a Peyton donde esta su auto" ordeno Karen

"no lo se porque tendría que saberlo" fingiendo estar ofendido, era la palabra de Lucas contra la de él.

"Peyton Nathan tubo un accidente mientras conducía tu coche" dijo Dan y como vio que su hijo ni se inmutaba decidió continuar "y lo dejo abandonado, Lucas lo llevo al taller"

"Como pudiste"

"No hagas un drama de esto" dijo con fastidio y de pronto sintió la mano de Peyton en su cara.

"TERMINAMOS MALDITO EGOÍSTA"

"como si quisiera seguir contigo…" y sintió otra cachetada de Peyton

"No te atrevas a insultarme"

"Nathan mejor cierra la boca porque estas en tantos problemas" dijo Dan "Las llaves del auto"

"Papá"

"No las voy a pedir de nuevo" Nathan se las entrego "Peyton ocuparas el auto de Nathan hasta que el tuyo este arreglado y Nathan cubrirá todos los gastos" dijo entregándole las llaves. "si gustas pasas a la concesionaria y lo cambias por uno que te guste más"

"gracias, y Dan Nathan le dijo a Lucas delante de todos que tu deseabas que Luke fuera una mancha en las sabanas"

"pa-papá yo pu-pue-puedo explícalo" dijo asustado por la cara que tenia Dan (comentarios como esos estaban absolutamente prohibidos en casa)

"ahora no Nathan" dijo Karen "al auto" Nathan partió le dio una mira de odio a Peyton pero no dijo nada y Dan se sujeto las manos para no darle una palmada cuando paso.

El camino a casa fue silencioso y cuando entraron Dan le dijo.

"a la cama ahora"

"si señor" pero no se movió "lo siento yo no quería decir eso yo estaba borracho" sabia que con eso cavaba su propia tumba pero de verdad necesitaba que Karen supiera que no lo había hecho con maldad

"lo se de eso hablaremos mañana" dijo Karen, pero Nathan seguía ahí y Dan recordó por que, Nate no podía dormir si no era perdonado porque cuando pequeño le contaron una historia donde un niño se fue a la cama enojado y al otro día cuando se levanto a arreglar las cosas, su mamá había muerto y desde ese momento no pudo irse a la cama sin saber que todo estaba bien.

"buenas noches pequeño, duerme bien" dijo Dan dándole un beso en la frente

"buenas noches papá, buenas noches…" no sabia si ya había perdido el derecho de llamar mamá a Karen después de esto.

"Buenas Noches Nate" dijo Karen abrazando a su hijo "quieres que te acompañe a la cama"

"no mamá no soy un bebe"

"Vamos" Karen sabia que Nate quería que lo acompañara.

La mañana siguiente Karen fue a despertar a Nathan y Dan a Lucas y los condujeron a la sala de estar.

"Quien va hacer los honores" dijo Dan, pero ninguno de los chicos hablo

"Lucas" dijo Karen

"Nada ya lo saben, no podía dejar que este se saliera con la suya perjudicando a dos personas"

"que hiciste mal Lucas" dijo Dan

"deje una nota" alego

"si tengo que decirlo yo serás un niño aun mas triste" dijo Karen con enfado

"me lleve un coche de un accidente, pero le deje una nota diciendo que fui yo y que iba a pagar los todos los daños"

"O sea"

"me culpe de un delito que no cometí"

"debiste llamarlos nosotros lo hubiésemos solucionado" dijo Dan

"estuviste bebiendo alcohol" dijo Karen

"solo una cerveza mamá" ahora estaba muerto definitivamente muerto.

"no llamaste cuando viste que no llegarías antes del toque de queda"

"Lo siento mamá"

Lo se hijo después hablaremos con tu padre y decidiremos tu castigo"

Oficialmente ahora Nathan estaba aterrado Karen iba a matarlo y estaba seguro que Dan la apoyaría.

"Nathan que tienes que decir" Dijo Karen

"Nada" dijo desafiante estaba tan enojado con Lucas y tan asustado que no podía siquiera hablar

"Nathan puedes empezar a relatar todo lo que hiciste mal anoche"

"Para que ya lo sabes… si esta claro que para todos yo soy el malo, yo hago todo mal, pero tu perfecto Lucas no están inocente como se hace, al menos yo no me escondo detrás del disfraz de niño perfecto, el no se llevo el auto para que yo no me saliera con la mía o por el otro auto que choque se lo llevo porque quiere acostarse con mi novia ese es tu perfecto Lucas el que quiere quitarle la chica a su hermano y eso moralmente peor que todo lo que yo puede haber hecho" grito y ya no podía contener las lagrimas "ni siquiera yo le haría eso"

"no y que estas haciendo con Haley"

"nada"

"encontré su sombrero en el auto de Peyton"

"La lleve a su casa porque tu la dejaste tirada" y eso fue todo lo que faltaba para que terminaran los dos rodando en el piso y eso era todo lo que necesitaban sus padres también, Karen fue a la cocina por la temida cuchara de palo, y mientras los chicos estaban en el suelo Karen les dio un paletazo en le poto a cada uno.

"sepárense" ordeno Karen, Lucas estaba asustado, Nathan tiritaba aun por todas las emociones que su berrinche había liberado en él, pero Karen sabia que hacer.

"Nathan ve a la esquina, Lucas ven acá"

"Mamá, con la cuchara no, lo siento lo siento mucho."

"Que les dije que iba a pasar si volvían a pelear"

"que nos pegarías con la cuchara" dijo Lucas después de años de experiencia sabia que era mejor no esquivar las preguntas de su madre cuando esta estaba enfadada.

"y que más"

"que seria tu sabes… sin ropa" dijo en un susurro.

"ya sabes como va esto" dijo sentándose en el sofá de la sala"

"Mamá, no podemos hacerlo en la pieza"

"Lucas ahora", Lucas camino lentamente y cuando llego donde Karen esta le bajo el pantalón hasta las rodillas y lo ayudo a acomodarse en sus rodillas, le hizo cariño en la espada para ayudarlo a relajarse y después le bajo el boxers

"Listo"

"no" dijo Lucas aterrado años que no había estado en esta situación y estaba aterrado que Karen le pegara con la cuchara de pronto sintió caer la mano de Karen SWAT SWAT SWAT "Ow mamá duele"

"Listo" dijo tomando la cuchara y

CHASS "OWWWWWWWW" CHASS "AAAUHHHHH" CHASS "DUELE" CHASS "MAMI" CHASS "OWWW" CHASS

"Ya paso bebito, no quiero mas peleas sino tendrás el doble ok"

"siiii mamiitaaa" dijo llorando. Karen le acomodo la ropa y lo abrazo fuerte y cuando se dirigía a la esquina ahí estaba su padre con los brazos abiertos para envolverlo en un abrazo.

"Nathan tu turno" dijo Karen

"No" movía la cabeza y tiritaba "no puedo" Karen se paro frente a él y lo abrazo

"Vamos Nate, son solo 6 y habremos acabado"

"no, me vas a pegar más, fue mi culpa"

"no bebe, solo 6 vamos"

"no quiero" y comenzó a llorar

"esta bien vamos pequeño" Karen se sentó al lado de Nate y le hizo cariño hasta que se tranquilizo mientras Dan trataba de clamar a Lucas.

"Listo"

"no" dijo Nate haciendo un puchero pero se puso de pie y se bajo los pantalones Karen lo acomodo sobre sus rodillas y le bajo en boxers igual como lo había hecho con Lucas, Nathan cerró los ojos y apretó los puños esperando que Karen comenzara.

SWAT SWAT SWAT y respiro profundo había podido aguantar sin gritar como un bebe aunque sabia que no tendría la misma suerte cuando comenzara la con la cuchara.

CHASS "DUELE" CHASS "MAMÁ" CHASS "OWWWWW" CHASS "AHHHHH" CHASS "MAMI" CHASS

"eso es todo bebito" dijo Karen acomodándole la ropa y los sentó en su regazo le hizo cariño en la espadita y el la cabeza hasta que se durmió.

"Lucas quieres recostarte un rato mientras hablamos con Dan del castigo"

"si mamá"

"Dan llevas a Nathan a su cama"

"Claro" con Nate así era siempre, después de llorar quedaba rendido.

"¿que vamos ha hacer?" dijo Karen una vez que estaban en la oficina de Dan

"con Lucas darle unas palmadas y castigarlo 3 semanas y con Nathan bueno"

"¿Qué propones? Yo te apoyo"

"estaba pensando en que lo mínimo que se merece son dos tundas"

"y castigarlo tres meses"

"decidido"

"si, ahora prepárate para lo juegos artificiales"

"ya lo se querida, tu manejas los castigos yo soy un fracaso en eso"

"si pero me apoyaras en todo lo que decida, no quiero que sea como la otra vez que dejabas que los chicos hicieran lo que quisieran"

"te apoyare 100%"

Después de almorzar llamaron a los chicos al despacho de Dan.

"ya hemos decidido el castigo que le corresponde a cada uno, no vamos a ir nuevamente ni al porque y no es negociable, esta claro"

"si papá" dijeron mirando el suelo

"Lucas tendrás unas palmadas y estas tres semanas castigado y Nathan tendrás dos y tres meses castigado, lo que significa no salidas, no Play, televisan, auto, tarjetas de crédito y en la cama a las nueve, vas a tener que pagar los daños de los coches y el arriendo de los dos coches para las personas afectadas para eso trabajaras en el café y en la concesionaria hasta que pagues hasta el ultimo peso, y ambos van a ayudar en la reparación de los vehículos"

"No papi dos palizas no" dijo llorando

"no es negociable Nathan, será una ahora y otra al acostarte y Lucas tambien al acostarse" dijo Karen.

"Nathan vamos a tu pieza, Lucas a tu pieza no están autorizados para salir de sus habitaciones sin permiso previo"

"si papá"

En la pieza de Nathan.

"papi dos en mucho y mamá ya me pego hoy, además estoy tres meses castigado, por fa por fa por fa no me pegues"

"lo siento chanchito pero esto va a pasar, imagina si te pegara por separado todo lo que hiciste"

"Papito te lo ruego"

"los pantalones abajo Nathan no quiero tener que contar" Nathan hizo lo que le ordenaron y por segunda vez en el día termino con la cola al aire esperando unas palmadas.

SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT "duele" SWAT SWAT "para papá" SWAT SWAT SWAT "OWWWWWWW" SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT "MAMAAAAAAAAAA" SWAT SWAT "ME DUELEEEEEEE" SWAT SWAT SWAT "GUAAAAAAA" SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT "PAAAAAPAA" SWAT SWAT SWAT "no másss" SWAT SWAT SWAT "papitoooooo" SWAT SWAT SWAT "AUHHHHHH" SWAT SWAT "auchhhhhhh" SWAT SWAT

"eso es todo tesoro no quiero saber que te estas portando mal de nuevo"

"Noooo paapiiiiiii"

"Ya chiquito trata de dormir un ratito" Dan le hizo cariño hasta que Nate se durmió

Después de dormir como dos horas despertó adolorido y ni Dan ni Karen estaban cerca por lo que fue a la pieza de Lucas quien dormía placidamente, el se recostó a su lado y paso un brazo de Lucas sobre el como si lo estuviera abrazando como hacia Dan para consolarlo y siguió durmiendo. Cuando los padres fueron a comprobar a los chico partieron por la pieza de Nathan quien por supuesto no estaba.

"cunado lo encuentre su trasero es mío" dijo Karen enojada ante la desobediencia de Nate. Pero no pudo sino sonreír al ir a la pieza de Lucas.

"se ven adorables Dan ve por la cámara" (de mas esta decir que les sacaron fotos para llenar un álbum)

"dejémoslos dormir" dijo Dan.

"No me lo creo" dijo Lucas al despertar y encontrarse abrazando a Nathan, pero no quería despertarlo por lo que se quedo así.

"duele" fue lo único que dijo Nate al despertar.

"¿y?"

"Duele y estaba solo y no me gusta estar solo, mi mamá siempre me dejaba solo y no me gusta estar solo"

"porque no te fuiste a la pieza de los papás" dijo en forma pesada. "quien te entiende, eres un perfecto idiota todo el tiempo y de repente te metes a mi pieza para que te consuele por que te pegaron, me pegaron dos veces ya por tu culpa y me van a pegar de nuevo"

"lo siento yo no quería meterte en problemas o sea yo tampoco quería estar en problemas… Peyton rompió conmigo ya tienes el camino libre"

"que pasa con Haley"

"no te puedo decir"

"me lo debes"

"es mi tutora, ella no quería es mi culpa, hicimos un trato ella me hacia clases y yo te dejaba en paz"

"¿te gusta?"

"ella nunca se fijaría en mi, ella me odia"

"y no lo olvides"

"no lo hago, tengo claro que no estoy a su altura" dijo sonriendo tristemente "me voy no quería molestar"

"no es preciso, siento lo de Peyton"

"no. No lo haces pero me lo merecía, espero la puedas hacer feliz es una buena chica, nunca supe que hacia conmigo"

"para se el "señor popularidad" "soy el rey del mundo" tienes muy baja autoestima"

"mi mamá prefería estar con cualquiera antes que conmigo cada vez que la llamaba me contestaba el buzón de voz y nunca me respondía, el poco tiempo que estaba en casa me pegaba por todos los desastres que había hecho llegaba y era como que embarrada te mandaste ahora, para mi mamá yo no era bueno por mis notas y para mi papá yo no lo era por que nunca estaba conforme con mi juego, cuando empecé a jugar decía que para que perdía el tiempo si era muy flaco, débil y todo lo que se le podía ocurrir, así que ahí esta la respuesta de cómo el 'señor popularidad' tiene tan baja autoestima"

"lo siento"

"no es tu culpa, es algo que tengo que terminar de entender y si me siento amenazado por ti, mi papá es una buena persona por ti no por mi y eso no se cuando pueda superarlo, pero por hoy aunque sea solo por hoy puedes ser mi hermano, necesito a mi hermano"

"esta bien Nate esta bien"

"yo la quería Lucas de verdad la quería" dijo llorando y aforrándose a su hermano "yo se que nadie lo cree, pero yo la quería ella era mi única constante, ella creía en mi y yo la defraude yo se que no la merecía pero aun así yo la quería"

"tranquilo Nate, todo va ha estar bien"

"no Luke, Peyton me, dejo mi novia me dejo" Lucas lo dejo llorar hasta que boto toda o la mayoría de la pena.

"mejor"

"mejor gracias, no puedo creer que me haya puesto a llorar como una nena" dijo secándose la cara.

"¿vas a intentar volver?"

"no… hace tiempo que ya no funcionamos, creo que los dos merecemos algo mejor que lo que teníamos, hazla feliz"

"seguro que vas a estar bien con eso"

"no, pero no se trata de mi, las relaciones son de dos"

"no puedo creer que estemos esperando para que nos peguen"

"Ni yo esta será mi tercera en el día, mas encima tres meses castigado si en el instituto se enteran estoy tan muerto"

"no exageres, solo te perderán el respeto"

"por favor no le digas a nadie"

"ni tu"

"y a Haley no le digas, ni te enojes lo hizo por ti y yo de verdad la necesito como tutora"

"no te prometo nada"

"por favor hermano por favor" dijo haciendo pucheros

"eres un niño"

"si"

"chicos a tomar once" les dijo Karen desde la puerta.

"gracias mamá" dijo Nathan

Cuando llegaron a la mesa encontraron dos listas.

"¿que es esto?" pregunto Nate

"lista de tareas" dijo Lucas

"¿y eso tiene que decirme algo?"

"sip que tienes que hacerlas dentro de cada día y si no palmadas, y créeme una vez no las hice"

"pero yo no se hacer esto"

"aprendes" dijo Karen "ahora a comer"

"Por supuesto mamá, ¿que vamos a comer?

"torta de chocolate y chocolate caliente"

"gracias" y se pusieron a comer

"estuvo delicioso mami" le sonrío Lucas

"si mamá deberíamos comer esto mas seguido"

"podemos hacerlo una tradición para todos los sábados" dijo Dan.

"genial"

"estuvo todo muy rico pero ahora se preparan para la cama y con su padres estaremos en breve."

"Lo que me temía" dijo Nate.

En la pieza de Lucas

"Hola chiquito como estas" dijo Dan

"Ansioso"

"mira hijo lo que hiciste fue un delito muy grave, no puedes llevarte una auto de un accidente quiero que entiendas porque voy a tener que pegarte tan duro" dijo Dan mostrándole el cepillo

"Papi te lo ruego con el cepillo no"

"si mis hijos están tan ansiosos de evitarlo es por que surte efecto en ustedes así que lo siento pero el cepillo si"

Lucas se bajo el piyama sin siquiera esperar a que so lo pidieran y Dan lo acomodo en si regazo, y le bajo el boxer dejando expuesto el trasero de Lucas donde aun se notaban las marcas de las nalgadas que le había dado Karen

PLAFF "OWW" PLAFF "AHHHH" PLAFF "PARAAA" PLAFF "DUELEEEE PA-PAPI" PLAFF "AUCH" PLAFF PLAFF "GUUAAAAA" PLAFF "PERDON PERDON" PLAFF "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGG" PLAFF

"ya paso nene respira chiquito" Dan le hizo cariño a Lucas hasta que este se quedo dormido "papi te tiene"

"vamos con Nathan" dijo Karen

"Hola papá creí que te habías olvidado" sonrío

"No, jamás me olvidaría de ti saltamontes"

"se que lo que hice estuvo mal y que fue un delito pero por favor puedes solo pegarme no estoy hoy para retos"

"esta bien" Nathan se armo de valor y se acomodo en las piernas de su padre y Dan le bajo el pijama y la ropa interior y prosiguió a pegarle.

PLAFF "OWWWWWWWW" PLAFF PLAFF "PAPAAAAAAA" PLAFF PLAFF "PARAAAAA" PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF "ME DUELE MUCHO" PLAFF "AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH" PLAFF "GUAAAAAAAAA" PLAFF "papiiiiiiiiii" PLAFF "nooo massss" PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF y luego se limito solo a llorar

"papá puedo estar solo"

"porque hijo"

"porque no me siento bien conmigo"

"Nate siento lo de Peyton"

"yo más" y se tiro a los brazos de su padre y Karen se acerco y lo abrazo

"me duele papá me duele tanto" todos sabían que no se refería a su trasero.

"si quieres llámala y trata de arreglar las cosas" dijo Karen

"no mami es lo mejor pero no quiere decir que por eso duela menos"

"lo se chiquito"

"pero papá y mamá están aquí para ti"

"no quiero estar solo"

"bueno entonces anda a nuestra pieza que hoy duerme con los papás" dijo Karen

"partiste y nada de prender la tele" dijo Dan y Nate partió corriendo

"como estas" dijo Karen al ver a Dan cansado.

"creo que este a sido uno de nuestros peores días"

"Nathan fue a buscar consuelo en su hermano yo creo que es uno de los mejores"

"tienes razón, Karen cásate conmigo"

"acepto"

"quiero que adoptes a Nathan"

"si el lo quiere, yo seré la persona mas feliz de la tierra"

"vamos por Lucas" dijo Dan besando a la futura señora Scott

"Luke bebe, te quieres ir a acostar con nosotros"

"porque"

"porque tu hermanito ya esta en nuestra cama y tenemos algo que conversar"

"¿no más castigos?"

"no más castigo"

En la pieza de Dan por fin estaban los cuatro reunidos

"chicos con su padre hemos decidido..."

"espera Karen" dijo Dan parándose a buscar algo. "chicos quería pedirles autorización para casarme con su madre

"siiiiiii" dijeron a coro

"y Nate con tu madre queremos hacerlo oficial si tu quieres por supuesto"

"me están preguntando lo que creo"

"depende lo que creas"

"¿quieres ser mi mamá legalmente?"

"si, no quiero que nadie pueda separarte de mi"

"segura, mira que soy un cacho"

"te quiero hijo"

"y yo a ti, yo quiero pero solo si Lucas esta de acuerdo"

"de cuando tan tímido mocoso, te das cuenta que ya no serias medios hermanos sino hermanos"

"si unos muyyyyyyyyyy malos hermanos pero hermanos al fin" rió Nathan

"los quiero tanto" dijo Karen

"mas te vale porque vas a estar pegada nosotros para siempre" dijo Nate haciéndose la guagua

"lo se chiquito es la idea"


	9. Chapter 9

Semanas después Lucas cada vez estaba más molesto con la idea que Nathan tuviera tutorías con Haley pero no podía evitarlo Nathan Scott se estaba volviendo el niño bueno de la casa y él solo seguía siendo Lucas y Lucas no estaba acostumbrado a ser solo Lucas al menos no para su mamá y Haley, pero cuando vio a Nathan coquetear con Haley antes del partido eso era más de lo que podía soportar, por lo que cuando a Nathan le cobraron falta todo estallo con las palabras de Nathan, quien tampoco estaba muy feliz con Lucas.

"oye a ver si hechas una mano en defensa"

"¿Por qué no tratas de que no te golpeen?"

"¿Por qué yo no te golpeo el culo?"

"Idiota."

"Mantenlo alto payaso."

"¿Vas a hablar o vas a jugar, nene de papá?"

"Haley se ve muy linda esta noche, ¿no?, No puedo esperar a volver." Lucas no dijo nada en ese momento pero cuando Nathan se acerca a Peyton para hacer el tiro libre le da el golpe de gracia.

"Hey he visto a Nathan en la ducha, no me extraña que hayas terminado con él."

"Ya." Se rio Brooke, Nathan furioso le tiro la pelota por la espalda y Lucas se le abalanzo y comenzó la pelea que termino con la expulsión de ambos.

Whitey estaba furioso por lo que hizo detener el autobús que los llevaba de vuelta a tree hill.

"Nathan Scott. Lucas Scott. Levántense. Felicitaciones chicos. En todos mis años de entrenador esto fue lo más bajo. Esa peleíta que empezaron casi nos cuesta nuestro record de invictos. Me importa una mierda sus asuntos con el papi o la novia. Por lo que a mí respecta ustedes pueden odiarse hasta que el infierno se congele. Pero si van a jugar en mi equipo, van a aprender a trabajar juntos."

"No lo veo posible, Whitey." Dijo Nathan

"¿Si? Bueno, tienes 50 km para pensarlo." Dijo Whitey

Una vez fuera del autobús

"No pueden dejarnos aquí." Dijo Nathan

"Buen trabajo, idiota." Le contesto Lucas

Paso poco tiempo y un auto les paro, Lucas le dijo a Nathan que no se subiera pero como es obvio Nate no le hizo caso, como era de suponer eran del equipo contrario quienes hicieron que Lucas entrara al auto bajo la amenaza de hacerle daño a su hermano, después les quitaron la ropa y los hicieron ir a comprar a una tienda donde el propietario llamo a la policía por que los chicos estaban solo en ropa interior, después de entregar las cosas y huir de la policía los hicieron pelear para ver a cual llevarían a casa y quien tendría que ir caminando, Lucas les dijo que no pelearían pero ni bien termino de decir eso Nathan le estaba pegando un puñetazo se pelearon un buen rato hasta que Nate tomo las llaves del coche y comenzaron a jugar un nuevo juego llaves por ropa, como era de espera también esto salió mal cuando trataron de arrancar el auto (sin antes haber discutido sobre quien conduciría) este no arranco por estar atrapado en el lodo por lo que tuvieron que salir corriendo mientras los chicos malos los perseguían.

"Oh Ravens! Salir a jugar." Les gritaban desde el auto

"Siguen allí afuera." Dijo Lucas

"Ya se aburrirán."

"Fue una muy buena jugada esa de las llaves."

"Si. Pero no cambia el hecho de que mi padre me vaya a matar por la expulsión. Deberías considerarte afortunado."

¿Afortunado por no haber tenido un padre?

"Al menos como era, recuerdo un verano, yo estaba jugando en las ligas menores de béisbol. Yo era el pitcher y mi padre el entrenador, había un chico Billy Lyons, era un gran bateador todo lo que bateaba era un home run, bueno resulta que sale a batear y no había nadie en las bases así que tiro 4 pelotas altas e intento no hacerle ni un stary, entonces mi padre pidió a un tiempo fuera, y yo pensé que iba a decir, movimiento inteligente, o bien pensado hijo, o algo así, pero por el contrario, me sujeto del brazo y me pateo en el culo tan fuerte como pudo. Quiero decir, literalmente sujeto mi brazo, como para que no saliera volando de la patada que me dio, entonces puso a Steve Piken como pitcher, me sentó en el banco, y nunca más lo menciono."

"Eso apesta."

"Si. Así que piensa en eso la próxima vez que sientas lastima por ti."

"Pero papá cambio"

"por ti, no por mí, así que como siempre soy yo el que esta en problemas"

"Nathan, sabes que no es así, papá ya no te presiona como antes y mamá no dejara que te lastime" dijo abrazando a su hermano.

"crees que lo impedirá Lucas si Deb me dejo en sus manos, jamás hizo nada para detenerlo"

"Nate, mamá no dejara que te pase nada malo"

"ambos sabemos que no es así" y Nate nuevamente se cerró a la discusión pero que sabia Lucas si solo conocía una cara de Dan y si ni su madre biológica había hecho algo para impedir los malos tratos a los que Dan lo sometía que podría hacer Karen y la verdad él tampoco quería que ella se involucrara y perjudicara su relación con Dan pues su padre siempre había sido claro con Deb 'del baloncesto y todo lo que pueda de algún modo involucrarlo me encargo yo'. De pronto Lucas interrumpió sus pensamientos

"¿el te golpeaba?"

"solo esa vez y bueno un par de palmetazos si no hacia lo que él quería, cachetazos sobre todo cuando no quería seguir entrenado" dijo mirando el piso, jamás pensó en contárselo a nadie.

"¿pero, te dejaba moretones?" pregunto tímidamente.

"no Lucas, lo más fuerte que hizo fue lo de la patada en poto, pero es mas lo que me decía… no puedo con eso… no después de haber vivido en otras condiciones"

"no vas a tener que volver a pasar por eso, te lo prometo yo te protegeré"

"así"

"si para eso son los hermanos mayores" se rio

"solo tres meses más"

"Lo que sea, ahora vamos que si no estaremos en problemas por romper el toque de queda"

"creo que podríamos justificar eso" dijo parándose

Después de rato caminado en silencio

"¿te gusta?"

"que dices hombre"

"te gusta Haley"

"si, pero como tu dijiste ella jamás se fijaría en mí, no estoy a su altura" Lucas le dio un pequeño golpe en el brazo

"cuidado que es de mi hermanito del que estas hablando"

"se que te molestaría y ya no quiero hacer eso"

"si la quieres ve por ella pero si la engañas o la haces sufrir te pateare el trasero"

"como ordenes hermano mayor, jamás la haría sufrir Luke"

"lo sé, he visto como se miran cuando supuestamente están estudiando"

"estudiamos… tengo varios 7,0"

"quien lo diría, están toda la tarde coqueteando, de hecho escuche a los papás decir que de no ser por tus notas ya te hubiesen cambiado a un tutor"

"no… con Hales me concentro"

"Al menos eso dicen tus notas"

En eso aparecen Haley, Peyton y Brooke en el auto por lo que finalmente pudieron llegar a casa. Por su puesto sin dejar de estar muy asombrados se las compañías respectivas.

En la casa Scott

"¿Los chicos no han llamado?" pregunto angustiada Karen

"No, pero me contacte con Tim y dijo que los chicos se pelearon y Whitey los dejo a 50 kilómetros de aquí, y ya deberían haber llegado" dijo tomando las llaves.

"Donde vas"

"a buscar a nuestros hijos, espéralos aquí por si llegan"

"no los mates en el camino, deja algo para mi" bromeo a pesar de su preocupación para aligerar el ambiente.

"Nathan debe estar aterrado" dijo Dan con mucho pesar, él sabía que su hijo en estas circunstancias le tenía miedo.

"Dan fue una pelea, les daremos una palmadas los castigamos por un mes y se acabo.

"es por eso, es por la expulsión Nate debe creer que lo voy a castigar por eso y si no quiere volver a casa.

"No digas eso, los chicos van a llegar creo que caminar a casa les va hacer bien a los dos"

"voy a buscarlos"

Cuando sienten un auto saben inmediatamente a recibirlos, los chicos se despidieron y bajaron del auto cuando fueron interceptados por un abrazo de oso de Dan.

"estaba tan preocupado" dijo dándoles un beso en la frente cada uno y los impuso a casa con una palmada en el poto también a cada uno por lo que los chicos corrieron a la casa sin siquiera hacerles señas a las chicas, estaban tan avergonzados.

Karen en tanto les agradecía a las niñas por traer a casa a sus hijos.

Dentro de casa.

"te dije que iba a estar molesto por la expulsión" dijo Nate asustado

"no lo note molesto, lo note preocupado o angustiado.

"no Lucas, me va a matar por la expulsión" dijo sin saber que un apesadumbrado Dan escuchaba como su bebe le tenía miedo.

Viendo esto Karen decidió ella tomar la palabra

"¿están bien?"

"si mamá" dijo Lucas ya que Nate instintivamente se coloco tras Lucas como esperando protección

"bueno chicos quien quiere comenzar a hablar"

"Papá lo siento, yo no quería lo juro yo no quería" dijo Nathan al borde del colapso

"Hey chiquito tranquilo" dijo Dan acercándose a su hijo quien en un principio se escondió mejor de tras de Lucas pero al ver que su padre no estaba tan molesto se dejo abrazar por él. "ven aquí bebito, no estoy molesto por la expulsión y no habrá gritos ni retos ni nada por eso"

"de verdad" dijo en apenas un susurro

"si te lo dije ya no hay mas presiones por el baloncesto no hay castigos solo es un juego, pero eso no quiere decir que no estés en problemas por la pelea"

"lo sé" dijo ya mucho mas clamado.

"Así que como es eso de que hubo pelea nuevamente"

"fue sin querer"

"como puede haber una pelea sin querer"

"fueron malos entendidos" dijo Lucas "que arreglamos camino a casa" agrego rápidamente

"eso no me convence mucho" dijo Karen

"si mamá estuvimos conversando y ya no vamos a pelear mas, así que no es necesario que nos castiguen"

"jajaja, buen intento hijo, ya que estas tan hablador dime cual es el castigo por pelear"

"maaaaa"

"Nathan contéstale a tu madre"

"la cuchara en el trasero" tener que decirlo era casi tan malo como sentirlo.

"Mamá ya sé que no nos hemos portado muy bien pero de verdad arreglamos las cosas"

"y nos…" Nate les iba contar sobre su aventura con los chicos "cosas" pero Lucas lo miro con horror y comprendió inmediatamente que sería hombre muerto si les decía que se subió a un auto de un desconocido. "… y nos sentimos muy mal por todo nuestro comportamiento infantil e irracional"

"solo por esta vez chicos solo habrá palmadas, pero si vuelven a pelear tendrán el doble"

"gracias mamita, y no será necesario" dijo Lucas dándole un beso en la mejilla.

"gracias mami, sería mucho pedir que comiéramos primero" dijo Nate para el horror de Lucas tener que esperar, pero Nathan sabía que después no comería y tenía mucha hambre.

"Por supuesto chiquito" Dijo Dan

"Yo no quiero esperar, eso sería una tortura"

"ok, vamos a tu pieza y Nate pon la mesa"

En la pieza de Lucas,

"hijo me puedes decir que ocurrió"

"Nada"

"Luke, las peleas no ocurren por nada, creí que las cosas estaban mejor entre ustedes"

"si, no, no lo sé… es que papá Nathan tiene todo lo que era mío…"

"que Lucas"

"todos lo prefieren a él"

"Lucas de verdad que lo intento"

"lo sé, pero mamá y Haley prefieren a Nathan"

"Sabes que Karen está tratando de que tu hermano no se sienta excluido ya sabes que esto es muy difícil para él y Haley está enamorada de Nate eso no quiere decir que lo prefiera por sobre ti solo que los quiere de una manera diferente tu siempre serás su mejor amigo"

"si pero siempre están pendiente de el ohhh Nate se saco un 7,0 hagamos una fiesta, Nate no fue suspendido hoy día o no le dieron detención, que tengo que hacer ser un chico malo para que alguien se dé cuenta que existo"

"si es tu decisión pero ten claro que te llevaras los mismos castigos que se llevo Nate cuando era un chico malo"

"simplemente genial"

"Luke a Nate le estamos dando más atención porque está superando una crisis, sé que es injusto contigo pero recuerda como estaba meses atrás, se escapaba se emborrachaba, casi lo perdemos porque no sabía cómo manejar todo esto y ahora con la ayuda de todos hasta saca buenas notas, y si Haley le dedica más tiempo porque le hace tutoría, y si pasa más tiempo con Karen porque aun está trabajando para pagar los autos que choco dos cosas que tu no debes hacer"

"si pero antes mi mamá era solo para mí"

"y no crees que para él también es difícil compartirme o que para mí no es extraño tener que compartirlo lo mismo que a tu madre compartirte conmigo" dijo tocándole la nariz

"lo sé pero de repente cansa tener que ser siempre racional y maduro"

"si, lo entiendo es normal pero también es normal que si te comportas así tengas castigos"

"si pero mi mamá no me tus sabes desde que era un niño"

"aun eres un niño y te darás cuenta que en su mayoría han sido todos por pelear y el chasco del auto de Peyton"

"ni me lo recuerdes"

"hablando de eso como van las cosas con la señorita Ayer"

"es extraño… tu sabes fue la novia de mi hermanito"

"si pero tu hermanito jamás estuvo enamorado de ella, al menos no como le está de Haley y por supuesto no como lo estás tú… que déjame decir que por lo menos es raro siendo que nunca han saldo juntos"

"fue amor a primera vista, cuando me arme de valor para invitarla a salir apareció de Novia con Nate "

"tenían hartos motivos para no llevarse bien ustedes"

"si pero ya no… papá te puedo preguntar algo"

"si hijo"

"Nathan estaba aterrado por la expulsión"

"lo sé"

"que le hubieses hecho antes"

"Lucas no estoy orgulloso de quien era"

"que papá"

"posiblemente le hubiese dado una patada en poto y no le hubiese hablado en una semana" dijo Dan mirando el suelo como estuvo tan ciego de no darse cuenta que era un padre agresor.

"eso es malo"

"lo sé… si lo que quieres es saber si alguna vez lo agredí mas duro no, pero no justifica lo que hice y es algo con lo que ambos tendremos que vivir el resto de nuestras vidas, yo se que Nate me perdono por eso pero me tiene miedo y yo jamás me podre perdonar por eso ni por cómo me comporte contigo, pero créeme Lucas que ver que tu hijo te tiene miedo es lo peor que le puede pasar a un padre, y yo se que a él lo que más le duele son las palabras o cuando lo castigaba con el silencio"

"creo que deberían ir a terapia" Dan se rio con nostalgia.

"Pues te informo que ya tenemos hora todos, como familia… y Luke con Nate ya estamos yendo por lo de Deb pero él no quiere que nadie sepa… ni tú, le avergüenza no haber sido capaz de afrontarlo solo así que por favor no le digas que sabes deja que él te cuente"

"claro y como va con eso"

"es complicado teniendo en cuenta que lo tuve que llevar de las mechas" rio Dan "tú sabes las primeras sesiones solo se limito a decir que iba porque lo obligaron, pero ahora creo que va mejor. Pero cuando le diga que vamos a tener terapia familiar va a trepar por las paredes"

"si ya me lo imagino"

"gracias por preocuparte por él"

"si el final el mocoso es mi hermanito"

"jajaja sabes que solo tienen tres meses de diferencia verdad"

"aunque sea un día yo siempre seré el hermano mayor"

"bueno Luke a lo que vinimos"

"creí que se te había olvidado"

"no" dijo Dan negando con la cabeza "¿que aprendieron mientras volvían a casa que según ustedes les hará no pelear de nuevo?"

"que la vida de Nate no era color rosa como yo pensaba y que cuando juaga béisbol le diste una patada en culo y que está enamorado de Haley y ella de él y que a mí ya no me molesta ahora es un buen tipo pude estar con Hales"

"ok ya sabes cómo va esto" dijo tomando a Lucas y acomodándolo en su regazo

SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT

"auchhhhhh" SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT

"Duele" SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT se limito a lloriquear

"No más peleas Lucas Eugene Scott SWAT SWAT

"no mas papá lo juro" SWAT SWAT SWAT

"eso es todo chiquito"

"due-le se te ol-vii-daa que eras basque-tbo-lista" gimoteo

"te quiero hijo"

"y yo a ti papi"

Dan después de acurrucar a Lucas por un tiempo "vamos a comer"

"si… Nate estaba muerto de hambre"

"vamos vamos"

Mientras en la cocina

"¿Qué vamos a comer mamá?"

"¿Qué quieres hijo?"

"Filete con papas fritas"

"solo por hoy, tienes que empezar a comer más sano"

"sip, pero mañana, en que te ayudo"

"ayúdame con las papas… hey Nate por que fue la pelea" dijo Karen lo más casual que pudo.

"no lo sé, solo empezamos con una tontera del partido y después… creo que comencé yo, solo no lo sé… mamá últimamente no sé lo que hago"

"Nate…"

"más encima conseguí que Luke también este en problemas y no fue su culpa que… solo que el siempre es tan libre en la cancha y yo en lo único que puedo pensar es en cuantas canastas tengo que encertar para que Dan sea feliz y jamás lo consigo porque siempre pudo ser un punto más"

"hijo no tienes que preocuparte más de eso, Nate ¿quieres dejar de jugar?"

"no lo sé, mamá a veces si otras no lo sé"

"piénsalo nosotros te apoyaremos"

"papá no"

"todos hijo, solo piensa que es lo que quieres solo quiero que seas feliz"

"no sé cómo serlo"

Karen dejo la cocina y abrazo a su hijo

"te quiero, y vas a aprender a ser feliz… hablando de eso cuando le pedirás una cita a Haley"

"pronto… a Lucas ya no le molesta la idea"

"realmente arreglaron las cosas"

"si bastante… te puedo contar algo pero tienes que prometer que nos castigaran más"

"Nathan"

"no mamá de verdad tienes que prometerlo" dijo riéndose

"lo más que puedo ofrecerte es un depende, pero si no me dices ambos están castigados hasta que alguno lo digan"

"eso es trampa… lo que pasa es que me subí en auto y Lucas me tuvo que entrar porque me amenazaron, pero eran fanáticos del otro equipo y bueno en resumen tuvimos que hacer el ridículo hasta llamaron a la policía después nos hicieron pelear y me robe las llaves recuperamos muestra ropa el truco del auto no funciono y mientras nos escondíamos conversamos de muchas cosas creo que dimos un paso a delante como hermanos" dijo sonriendo

"te adoro Nathan Scott"

"eso no es lo que dice mi espalda" Karen recién se dio cuenta que Nate estaba con el polerón de su hermano.

"muéstrame" y no pudo sino reírse cuando leyó 'apestan'

"si a Luke por lo menos le pusieron Ravens" se rio mientras Karen acomodaba el polerón después le dio una palmada en poto.

"estas castigado una semana"

"Maaaa lo prometiste"

"si por eso no te doy una paliza por subirte a un auto de un desconocido"

"mami estamos en medio la nada y quería llegar a casa"

"era por eso"

"si y no… tal vez estaba enojado con Lucas"

"castigado un día"

"¿y Luke?"

"medio día y sin palmada, ya que fue su idea subir al auto"

"puedo tener su medio día ya lo han castigado bastante por mi culpa"

"no funciona así"

"mejor cocinemos"

Después de terminar de cocinar llegaron Lucas y Dan

"Lucas estas medio día castigado Nate me conto lo de su llegada"

"genial niñito de mamá"

"que yo estoy un día entero castigado y me pego también"

"claro fue tu culpa"

Nate se limito a sacarle la lengua

"a comer chicos" dijo Karen

"¿que hay?"

"filete con papas fritas"

"que rico"

Lucas se sentó con mucho cuidado y en la cena conversaron de cómo habían logrado llegado a casa los que les gano un gran reto de Dan.

"Lucas puedes retirar los platos" pidió Dan

"claro" respondió Luke

"Nathan a tu cuarto"

"No papá no es necesario"

"Quieres que lo hagamos aquí entonces"

"NO, solo pensé que podías esperar"

"buen intento pequeño" pero Dan veía que Nate aun era muy resistente a estar con él "¿tienes miedo?"

"no… bueno un poco… es que solo… tu entiendes"

"Nate es por el castigo o por la expulsión"

"La expulsión" dijo mirando el piso, pues sabía que eso le hacía daño a su padre pero no podía evitarlo, aun se sentía como el niño pequeño que su padre lo obligaba a tirar tiros libres.

"¿Karen te puedes hacer cargo tu?" pregunto Dan

"Dan podemos hablar… Lucas encárgate de la losa y Nathan espéranos en tu pieza" dijo saliendo a su recamara seguida por Dan.

"cariño la única forma que a Nate se le quite el miedo es saber efectivamente que no es igual que antes, si lo castigo yo tendrá el mismo miedo la próxima vez, el tiene que saber que esto no tiene nada que ver con el baloncesto y que tu ya no eres ese tipo"

"si pero no puedo ver que mi hijo me tenga tanto miedo"

"conversa con él y demuéstrale que no tiene nada que temer… y Dan Nate no sabe si quiere seguir jugando, hazle saber lo que piensas de eso"

"lo hare, Karen te he dicho cuanto te amo"

"hoy solo unas cinco mil veces"

"pues te amo más que a mi vida, no sé cómo pude sobrevivir estos años sin ti"

"les pasa a todos los que me conoces"

"ja… te amo"

"y yo a ti, ahora ve con tu hijo"

"no me gusta como suena, siempre que están en problemas son mis hijos y cuando se sacan sietes son tuyos" dijo haciendo un puchero

"porque son tus genes los que los meten en problemas y son los míos con los que se sacan buenas notas" dijo olvidando completamente que no compartía genética con Nathan pues para ella era su bebe.

"ok me voy con mi hijo" dijo sacándole la lengua, ambos sabían que se comportaban como niños pero cuando estaña juntos sentían que volvían a tener diecisiete.

En la habitación de Nate.

"hola chiquito"

"y mamá, pensé que vendría mamá"

"pero vino papá"

"ok no tienes que decir nada ya sé que te falle"

"nada de eso Nathan, lo siento, siento no haber sido un buen padre, siento haberte hecho creer que el juego era más importante que tu, porque no es cierto y nunca lo fue, solo que tienes un gran talento mucho más que yo y no quiero que un día mires atrás y veas que tu vida no es lo que querías para ti y me equivoque también en eso si hoy miro atrás lo único que cambiaria es" fue interrumpido por Nate

"haber engañado a Karen y haber dejado a Deb embarazada"

"no jamás me arremetí de eso de lo único que me arrepiento es de no haberte tomado cuando naciste y haber vuelto con Karen, no puedo arrepentirme de engañar a Karen o involucrarme con Deb porque de no ser así no te habría tenido y Nate tu eres la única persona en el mundo por la que dejaría todo, tu eres mi vida Nathan Scott y siento no habértelo demostrado"

"y yo"

"lo sé, pero aun no es muy tarde ¿no?"

"tienes razón papá hay que olvidarse del pasado"

"solo de los malos momentos, pasamos buenos tiempos"

"si como cuando fuimos a Disney"

"de que hablas no solo quisiste estar en el tren del recorrido"

"fueron las mejores vacaciones" dijo un poco ofendido

"lo fueron y no tuvimos que hacer esas largas filas"

"si"

"creo que podrías ir este fin de semana"

"ya somos grandes para eso"

"naa tal vez salgas del trencito"

"seria bueno"

"Nate Karen dice que no sabes si quieres seguir jugando" Nathan inmediatamente se puso tenso

"no papá yo"

"hey no hay problema, hijo si quieres dejarlo por mi está bien, decidas lo que decidas estará bien para mí, pero no quiero que sigas jugando por mí, si decides seguir quiero que sea porque tu así lo quieres está claro"

"Gracias"

"te quiero chiquito"

"y yo a ti papito"

"años que no me decías así"

"años que no te lo merecías" dijo dándole un beso en la meguilla.

"ahora a la parte desagradable"

"no podemos quedarnos solo en la charla"

"no, ven acá" dijo poniéndolo en su regazo. "no más peleas" SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT

"auch" se quejo SWAT SWAT

"Nathan lo dijo enserio" SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT

"aauuu lo tengo no mas peleas" SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT "oww para" SWAT "no voy a pelear mas papá" SWAT SWAT

"más te vale saltamontes" dijo levantándolo de su regazo para envolverlo en sus brazos y consolar a su pequeño "quiero tener que hacer más esto"

"ni yo" dijo dejándose mecer por su padre

"ahora explícame eso de los chicos cosa"

"nada como te dijimos me subí a su auto Lucas tuvo que llegar al rescate nos amenazaron (convenientemente omitió lo del arma) tuvimos que ir a una tienda en bóxers después nos hicieron pelear y cuando se descuidaron les robe las llaves del auto"

"ese es mi muchacho" dijo revolviéndole el cabello

"si pero no funciono porque el auto estaba atorado, después nos escondimos y esperamos que se fueran con Luke arreglamos las cosas y salimos, mientras caminábamos a casa nos encontramos con las chicas llegamos a casa y nos recibiste con una palmada" dijo rojo de vergüenza "no sé como las vamos a enfrentar mañana."

"diles que tu padre se había vuelto loco de preocupación"

"muy gracioso papá"

"hijo una semana castigado por entrar a ese auto"

"no papá, si mamá me castigo un día"

"si pero tu papá te castigo una semana, les pudieron haber hecho daño"

"quería venir a casa" dijo haciendo un berrinche

"Nathan no me vengas con esas, soy inmune a tus berrinches niñito, una semana otra palabra y será un mes" Nate se limito a sacarle la lengua.

"papá siento lo de la expulsión, se que quieres lo mejor para mi"

"Nate tenemos hora a un terapeuta familiar"

"no si ya estoy viendo a un loquero" _(nada personal con los psicólogos pero es Nate el que habla)_

"si pero a este iremos los cuatro como familia"

"como quieras pero me tendrás que regalar un auto"

"sigue soñando muñeco aun no terminas de pagar los que chocaste"

"no eres gracioso"

"ni tú, ahora a dormir"

"Buenas noches papá y me alegra que ahora seas un buen tipo"

"y a mi" dijo dándole un beso en la frente a su hijo y se dispuso a mandar a la cama a su otro retoño.


	10. Chapter 10

**DROGAS Parte 1**

Habían pasado dos semanas desde que se había declarado a Haley, después del fracaso de la fiesta del equipo, donde demás está decir que nuevamente casi se trenza a golpes con Lucas, pero esté al ver a su hermanito tan deprimido que decido darle la oportunidad de explicarle que había ocurrido y resulto ser que no era más que un mal entendido por culpa de Brooke, al día siguiente Brooke para equilibrar su karma les arreglo una cita perfecta y para variar Nate lo arruino y a la mañana siguiente, se encontraba tirando piedras a una ventana de la casa de Haley, cuando de pronto apareció ella.

"¿Tratas de despertar a mis padres? Esa es su habitación."

"Espera, Haley. Mira, necesito disculparme."

"Deberías comprarlas al por mayor si vas a disculparte tan a menudo."

"Mira, podrías solo... No sé cómo hacer esto. ¿Ok? No soy como tú."

"¿Eso qué significa?"

"Bien, lo arruino mucho, ¿ok? Y para estar a tu lado, yo no quiero ser ese chico nunca más."

"¿Y quién quieres ser, Nathan?"

"Quiero ser alguien lo suficientemente bueno como para estar a tu lado."

"Bueno, deberías haber pensado en eso anoche. Sabes, yo sigo exponiéndome, y tu lo arruinas, y... probablemente sea algo bueno, porque a este punto, no hay nada que puedas decir o hacer que vaya a sorprenderme" en eso Nate le dio un beso, y debía ser el beso más torpe que había dado en toda su vida pues jamás lo había querido tanto y jamás le había costado tanto

"Excepto eso… No debiste hacer eso, Nathan."

"Pero quería."

"Si" dijo Haley lanzándose a sus brazos y dándole un beso, Nate comprendió que ese era el primer real beso de su vida.

Después tuvo que volver al café, cuando Haley lo vio en el instituto no sabía cómo debía reaccionar y si Nathan se volvía a comportar como un idiota delante de sus amigos y cuando decidió no hacer nada, Nathan la sorprendo despidiéndose de sus amigos y llamándola delante de todos mientras se acercaba y le acomodo el cabello luego le tomo la mano y la acompaño por el campus.

Por fin su vida era perfecta pero cuando llego a casa después de trabajar en el café, que por suerte era su última semana de castigo, encontró a Lucas entrenado con su padre, se reían, disfrutaban el uno del otro como él jamás lo había hecho, y escucho a Dan decirle algo que jamás le había dicho a Nathan.

"Hey Luke tu juego es perfecto, me recuerdas a mí en el instituto"

"como crees, si yo nunca te he visto jugar"

"eso lo podemos remediar… pero hijo el primer día que saliste a la cancha era como volver el tiempo atrás no podía sacar mis ojos de ti"

"Pero si en esa época no hablábamos"

"siempre fuiste mi hijo… y yo te veía jugar en la corte del rio"

"de verdad"

"siempre, tus movimientos son perfectos… no me extrañaría que este partido batieras mi record"

"lo hare, que no te quepa duda"

Nate no lo podía creer su padre lo había traicionado, todos estos años de tortura, levantándose a las cinco de la mañana para correr, después las pesas, luego el instituto para volver a entrenar y jamás logro un 'buen juego', siempre fue un 'pudo ser mejor', 'no estás dando el máximo', 'nunca conseguirás nada', 'tal vez me equivoque de hijo…' si ese tal vez me equivoque de hijo fue el que más le dolía en este momento porque tenía toda la razón. Pero decidió darle un voto de confianza a padre tal vez ahora era bueno con los dos. Espero un uno minutos has que se calmo y les dijo.

"me cambio y los acompaño" con la típica sonrisa de Nathan Scott que todo el mundo ama pero que él no siente nada más que vacio.

"Hey Nate, juega con Lucas yo tengo que volver al trabajo… tal vez Luke te pueda enseñar algo" dijo Dan acariciándole el cabello, mientras se iba, lo que Nathan no sabía era que Dan para sus adentros se repetía una y otra vez, 'no lo presiones', 'deja que decida tranquilo', 'no lo presiones'.

"Hey Nate apúrate que papá me enseño un tiro fantástico"

"no puedo, acabo de recordar que tengo tarea" dijo y salió corriendo dejando a Lucas descolocado.

"tan estudioso que te pusiste" le grito mientras seguía practicando.

Nathan lo ignoro y se fue a su pieza sabia que lo que iba a hacer estaba mal pero no tenía otra opción, tenía que demostrarle a Dan que él era mejor, mejor que Lucas, mejor que Dan, tenía que mostrarse a sí mismo que era mejor, por lo que dentro de la rabia y el autoconvencimiento de que no tenía otra salida llamo a Tim.

"¿Qué pasa, brother?"

"No olvides que eres blanco, Tim."

"¿Qué te pasa?"

"¿Tu hermano sigue vendiendo droga?"

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque necesito salirme contra Cove City."

"¿y de que te puede servir colocarte?"

"No quiero hierba Tim, necesito estimulantes, dile a tu hermano que necesito estar en la cancha 45 minutos y con una marcha por encima de lo normal"

"¿Estás seguro de esto?"

"Si, el sabrá que darme." Dijo cortando y arrogando la pelotita que tenía en las manos para derribar la fotografía donde salía abrazando a su padre, dejando expuesto su osito de los Ravens que con tanto cuidado mantenía a cubierto, ni siquiera recordaba desde cuando lo tenía, lo más seguro que desde que nació y aun no sabía porque lo conservaba (se morirá si alguien lo supiera) pero una parte de él se negaba a abandonarlo, tal vez porque era uno de los pocos recuerdos felices de su infancia, de cuando su padre lo arropaba y acomodaba cuidadosamente a Rave entre sus bracitos, le daba un beso en la frente y le aseguraba que todo estaría bien, ahora estaba aquí en el peor momento como enrostrándole la situación en que se encontraba, lo tomo con furia para lanzarlo lejos tal vez a la basura pero algo en él lo detuvo y simplemente se acurruco con él entre sus brazos y se limito a sollozar por la rabia e impotencia que sentía, sabía que después de esto no habría pie atrás y eso le aterraba pero tenía que hacerlo y finalmente se quedo dormido. Cuando despertó escondió nuevamente a Rave y se fue al encuentro de Tim.

"aquí lo tienes. ¿Estás segura de esto?"

"¿Conoces a mi papa?"

"bueno escúchame bien son básicamente anfetaminas, son como esteroides con Speed, o Speed con esteroides. En fin, ten cuidado, Nathan"

"Tengo que salirme contra Cove City, tío."

"y con eso lo conseguirás... En fin, si te crecen los pechos, quiero ser el primero en verlos... de nada"

Pasaron los días y en casa todo estaba relativamente tranquilo, salvo algunos estallos de rabia de Nathan un día de la nada termino gritándole a Karen que lo dejara en paz que ella no era su madre y tirando la comida al suelo Karen quedo paralizada sin saber cómo reaccionar mientras que Dan rápidamente lo tomo de una oreja y lo arrastro a su habitación dándole tres palmadas antes de soltarlo, y le dijo antes de salir

"cuando vuelva es mejor que tengas una buena explicación, sino ándate preparando para las nalgadas de tu vida"

Nate no sabía qué hacer, el no quería palmadas pero no tenia explicación o al menos una que no significara más problemas, mientras se mortificaba por su lamentable futuro recordó los ojos de su madre, nunca los había visto tan dañados, él sabía que su padre lo mataría si salía de su pieza pero necesitaba disculparse con Karen finalmente pensó 'que rayos si me van a pegar igual' hizo una mueca de dolor y partió donde su madre.

"Nathan te dije que esperas en tu cuarto" le regaño Dan

"Lo sé papá, pero tengo que hablar con mamá" le rogo en ese minuto fue cuando vio a Karen con los ojos rojos y eso lo hizo sentirse aun peor, el había hecho llorar a la única persona que se preocupaba desinteresadamente en él.

"Mamá" dijo mientras se agachaba para quedar a la altura de su madre.

"No pasa nada Nate" lo tranquilizo Karen asiéndole cariño en la mejilla y con eso definitivamente quebró a Nathan y comenzaron caer lagrimas por sus mejillas y apoyo su cabeza en el regazo de su madre.

"lo sien-sien…to maamii, yo no… no se lo… que me paso… no queriiia hacer-te lloraar" dijo sin poder contener los sollozos.

"ya paso chiquito, todo está bien"

"NOOOOOOOO yooo no se por sigo haciendo estas cosas…"

"no importa mi tesoro, siéntate a comer" dijo Karen.

"no puedo tengo que volver a mi pieza, solo salí para pedir perdón" dijo limpiándose la cara una vez que había podido contener el llanto.

"Toma asiento Nathan" ordeno Dan, el resto de la comida estuvo tranquilo claro que Nathan no apartaba la mirada de su plato, mientras pensaba por que no había sido capaz de comerse todo desde un principio, por había tenido que hacer un escándalo de la nada, si las lentejas ni siquiera estaban tan malas, tal vez debía dejar los esteroides, no, no podía tenía que demostrarle a su padre que él era mejor Luke, que no se había equivocado de hijo.

Cuando terminaron la cena Nate levanto los platos y se dirigió a su habitación y se quedo sentado esperando a Dan quien no tardo mucho tiempo.

"Puedo pasar" dijo al tocar la puerta.

"adelante"

"Nathan" pero fue interrumpido por Nate

"No tengo ninguna explicación papá, así que podemos acabar con esto" dijo armándose de valor.

"Nate creí que estabas mejor, tal vez el psicólogo te dio el alta muy rápido"

"no papá, solo no me pude controlar es todo, debe ser la adolescencia"

"debe ser, hijo pero no puedo permitir esos arrebatos"

"lo sé" comenzando a juguetear con el cubrecamas el no se atrevía a mirar a su padre, en parte porque realmente estaba arrepentido y por otro todo esto era culpa de Dan y ahora era él el que iba a recibir nalgadas, como podía ser justo.

"Ven aquí" dijo levantando a su hijo de la cama y lo fundió en un fuerte abrazo, después lo acomodo en su regazo y comenzó a pegarle.

SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT

"Nunca más le vuelvas a faltar el respeto a tu madre"

SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT

"Lo sé, lo sé papa duele" grito y pataleo

SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT

"Nathan créeme que si lo vuelves a hacer esto te parecerá un paseo por las nubes" dijo bajándole el pantalón y comenzó a pegarle con el cepillo que había llevado desde el baño.

CRACK, CRACK, CRACK

"DUE-LE"

CRACK, CRACK, CRACK

"PAAAAAPIIIIIII PARAAA SOLO PARA"

CRACK, CRACK, CRACK

"no lo hare más lo juro, voy a ser bueno" continuo gritando sin darse cuenta que su padre ya había terminado.

"ya paso chiquito" dijo acomodándole la ropita y acariciándole la espalda hasta que Nathan se reincorporo.

Dan con suavidad lo meció hasta que se quedo dormido, a los pocos minutos entro Karen a la habitación.

"Está dormido" le dijo Dan

"Fuiste muy duro con él" Le recrimino

"Karen no le pegue ni una cuarta parte de lo que tenía pensado darle."

"pobre mi bebe" dijo abriéndole la cama "crees que deberíamos buscar otro psicólogo"

"No, como dijo Nate estas son rabietas de adolecentes"

"¿Estás seguro?"

"espero" dijo Dan recostando a su retoño, le dio un beso en la frente "todo va estar bien bebe" y salió de la pieza junto con Karen.

En la práctica al día siguiente, Nathan estaba de pésimo humor por las pastillas y digamos que el dolor en su trasero no ayudaba a mejorar su estado de ánimo.

"vamos pásala" grito Tim

"vamos chicos, aquí aquí" grito Lucas

"aquí controla controla" grito Tim "mía"

"ábrete ábrete" grito Lucas

"Scott vamos" le grito Tim

"eso es"

"Vamos" grito Tim

"quietos. Eso fue falta." grito Whitey "¡Nathan, debes salir de su espalda!"

"¿Por qué no sale usted de mi espalda, Whitey?"

"que te parece si abandonas el entrenamiento"

"Va le tío, me parece muy bien" le dijo Nathan tirando el balón.

"Nathan"

"¡¿QUÉ? He ¿Qué demonios quiere de mi?"

"Vete de aquí muchacho, mejor vete" después que Nate se marcho continuo con el entrenamiento. "saca el equipo de blanco".

Whitey fue a hablar con Dan sobre la actitud que estaba teniendo Nathan en el entrenamiento pero como estaba en una postura de no presionar a Nathan que Whitey 'torturara' a su hijito no le parecía para nada.

"que quieres del chico, lo único que haces es criticarlo"

"Eso no es cierto Dan"

"Te conozco Whitey, lo que hiciste conmigo, quieres arruinar el futuro de mi hijo también"

"Habla con el chico" pero recordó que ahora Karen era la madre del chico por lo que mejor hablaría con ella. "sabes que Danny Boy olvida que vine"

En el café de Karen

"Whitey, que deseas" dijo muy amable Karen

"hablar contigo de tu hijo" dijo indicando a Nathan quien estaba en el mesón con la cabeza medita en un libro que ni se percataba de la situación. Whitey después de relatarle el incidente con Nathan y la conversación con Dan Karen finalmente hablo.

"hablare con Nate y con Dan"

"Con Dan no me preocupa ya estoy acostumbrado, pero Nate, Karen nunca lo había visto así"

"Ayer tuvo una pataleta de la nada, sé que esto no puede seguir así, Dan bueno con esto de no presionarlo más con el baloncesto creo que se ha ido al otro extremo, no lo sé".

"habla con él" en eso Nate se percato de la situación.

"me viene a acusar con mi mamá… increíble" dijo tomando sus cosas.

"Nathan"

"tengo que estudiar no me esperes" dijo saliendo sin hacer caso los llamados de su madre.

"NATHAN ROYAL SCOTT VUELVE AQUÍ"

"Karen déjalo yo me encargo" dijo Haley "me asegurare que llegue antes del toque de queda"

"gracias"

"es a esto lo que me refería"

"lo sé, pero tal vez Haley pueda tranquilizarlo antes de que pueda castigarlo… gracias por preocuparte por mis muchachos"

"Es un placer y aunque nunca se lo he dicho y si se lo dices lo negare siempre he pensado en Keith y Danny como mis hijos, lo que hace de Nate y Luke mis nietos así que no seas tan dura con el chico"

"y tú no lo repitas pero Dan siente igual aunque lo disfrace muy bien en el fondo siempre ha querido tu aprobación, pero siempre pensó que no la conseguiría, tú conoces a Royal nada que hicieran los chicos seria jamás bueno y lamentablemente Dan le hizo lo mismo a Nathan."

"si pero aun está a tiempo"

"Lo intenta"

Haley finalmente le dio alcance a Nathan

"Nate ¿qué te pasa?"

"qué que me pasa, Hales si vino a hablar con mamá tiene que haber hablado con mi papá antes, sabes lo que significa"

"Nate, solo está preocupado"

"Haley cada vez que habla con mi padre las cosas no terminan bien para mi" dijo recordando cuando Whitey le conto a Dan lo del robo del autobús "y ahora mas encima mamá está enojada conmigo"

"Nathan, Karen te adora solo te castigara un par de días sin salir"

"si claro" él sabía que su madre haría mucho más que no dejarlo salir en unos días pero eso jamás se lo confesaría a Haley suficiente embarazoso fue explicarle la palmada que les dio Dan al recibirlos después del enfrentamiento con los chicos cosas, no quería revivir ese momento menos al saber que Haley está de acuerdo con Dan.

"vamos a estudiar le prometí a Karen que te devolvería antes de las nueve"

"Ja, aun no puedo creer que me impusieran toque de queda, sabes que antes no tendía horario de llegada rayos ni siquiera tenía que llegar a casa"

"si pero ahora tienes una familia que se preocupa por ti y si no llegas Karen te golpeara el trasero y a mí me despellejará viva por robarle a su bebe"

"Ja ja ja no es cierto" dijo sabiendo que era exactamente lo que sucedería 'Lucas le habrá contado, no creo, o sea que todavía nos peguen a esta edad es horriblemente embarazoso'

"no la tientes, te cuento un secreto pero no le puedes contar a Lucas que te conté"

"ok"

"Un día con Luke nos quedamos jugando y se le hiso muy tarde por lo que decidió quedarse en mi casa y no le aviso a Karen ni mucho menos pedirle permiso y como a las once de la noche llega Karen a mi casa aterrada preguntando por Lucas y cuando lo vio lo abrazo muy fuerte y después le dio tres palmadas y lo castigo un mes sin salir, nunca la había visto pasar de tan preocupada a molesta en un segundo"

"pero eran chicos"

"no, fue el año pasado no mas, Nate recuerda que lo juraste, Lucas no me miro a la cara como por tres semanas de lo avergonzado que estaba"

Mientras Nate pensaba 'Claro y Lucas todo el tiempo echándome la culpa de que le pegaran alegando 'hay desde que apareciste en mi vida mi mamá me volvió a pegar ella no lo hacía desde que tenía seis' y yo tontamente le creí y me sentía todo culpable'

"no lo diré, en todo caso, la primera vez que no llegue a casa nadie se dio cuenta y cuando mi padre me descubrió me dijo que no me atreviera a faltar a clases por qué me mataría si no me dejaban jugar y Deb nunca se entero yo no le importaba"

"Nate lo siento no quería traerte malos recuerdos, solo no quería que te metieras en problemas con Karen"

"no importa amor ya estoy acostumbrado" luego se dio a cuenta de lo que había dicho

"ok vamos a mi casa a estudiar"

En casa de Hales.

"Nathan vas a curiosear toda la noche, ¿o empezamos?"

"¿Estas son todos tus hermanos y hermanas?" pregunto Nate mirando el collage de la habitación de Hales

"Sí, soy la más joven. No creo que mis padres sepan qué hacer con el silencio."

"Así que, hace un mes, ¿pensaste que estaríamos solos en tu habitación?"

"Pero no estamos solos en mi habitación tenemos a los antepasados con nosotros."

"Ellos pueden ver."

"Nathan, ¿puedes ponerte serio por un minuto?"

"Hablo en serio, ven aquí." dijo tomándola de la mano.

"Mis padres pueden llegar a casa."

"Vamos." dijo besándola y comenzando a desabrocharle los botones de la blusa.

"Nathan vamos, para." pero Nate parecía no escucharla "Vamos. Nathan. No. ¡Para!" grito empujándolo

"¿Qué?"

"Dios, debes irte."

"¿Estas bromeando, no? Haley" pero ella se limito a abrirle la puerta. "Haley. Está bien, Haley lo siento, podemos solo, podemos estudiar. Está bien."

"quiero que te vayas." Nathan se marcho diciendo

"Increíble"

En casa de Nathan.

"Nathan, tenemos que hablar"

"Ahora no mamá"

"Ahora"

"llegue a la hora no puedes simplemente dejarme en paz" dijo encerrándose en su pieza.

Karen después de unos minutos entro a la habitación de Nate lo encontró acostado boca abajo abrazando su almohada, se sentó a su lado y le hizo cariño en la espalda mientras le hablaba.

"Hijo vamos a hablar después, ahora descansa"

"Gracias mamá" y le dio una tímida sonrisa.

"pero Nate no hay salidas hasta que nos sentemos a conversar"

"Me parece justo"

"duerme chiquito"

"te quiero mamá"

"y yo a ti" dijo Karen dándole un beso en la frente y luego salió apagando la luz, Nate solo cerró los ojos y se durmió profundamente.


	11. Chapter 11

**DROGAS Parte 2**

Al día siguiente, Karen fue a despertar los chicos, Nathan se negaba a despertar.

"arriba chiquito, tienes que ir a clases"

"No voy a ir" dijo tapándose la cabeza con la almohada, Karen le dio una pequeña palmada.

"A la ducha, tienes 20 minutos para estar listo"

"Auch, eres una bruja" gimió una vez fuera del alcance de su madre

"dije 15 minutos", Nate le saco la lengua y partió a la ducha.

En el desayuno Nate encontró a Dan leyendo el periódico.

"¿Que estás haciendo papa? ¿Sigues buscando tu nombre en el ranking de anotaciones?"

"Nate, basta, concéntrate tienes un partido en la tarde"

"claro típico de Dan Scott" dijo saliendo de la casa sin tomar su desayuno.

"Dan definitivamente algo está mal con Nathan"

"Lo sé Karen, después del partido nos sentaremos a conversar y lo resolvernos"

"Pero de hoy no puede pasar, lleva toda la semana actuando extraño"

"Es un adolecente Amor, su trabajo es actuar raro"

En eso llega Lucas

"¿Qué hay de desayuno me muero de hambre?"

"desayuno de campeones" le dijo Dan mientras le acercaba su plato.

"Y Nate, aun no baja, vamos a llegar tarde" dijo al terminar

"tu hermano ya se fue" dijo Karen

"y no me espero"

"no estaba de ánimo"

"como toda la semana, no sé qué le pasa a ese idiota"

"Lucas no hables a si de tu hermano" lo regaño Karen.

"es verdad anoche cuando llame a Hales estaba llorando y ella nunca llora, seguro que Nathan le hizo algo, por eso no me quiso dar la cara ahora"

"Vete a clases Lucas y no peles con tu hermano y no te involucres en los problemas que puedan tener con Haley"

"es mi mejor amiga"

"y Nate es su novio"

"Claro mamá tu siempre defendiendo a tu bebito"

"Lucas no le hables así a tu madre" intervino Dan.

"lo siento mamá, nos vemos en el partido"

En el instituto Nathan los evito a todos, inmediatamente tocar el timbre se desaparecía al gimnasio y Hales evitaba hablar con Lucas de lo que había pasado anoche.

"Nathan deja de entrenar vas a estar cansado para el partido" le dijo Whitey, pero Nathan ni se molesto en contestarle y siguió lazando. "Suficiente o durante el partido no saldrás de la banca"

Nathan le tiro el balón y se retiro del gimnasio y paso el resto del recreo encerrado en su auto escuchando música.

Antes de comenzar el partido Haley fue al encuentro de Nate.

"Nathan."

"Ahora no, Haley."

"Ok, ¿después del partido podemos comer algo y hablar?"

"Haley, dije ahora no, ¿ok?"

"¿Por qué estas siendo así?"

"Porque puedo, ok. Así es como funciona, la gente es mala, la vida es una mierda"

"¿Cuál es tu problema?"

"¿Cual es mi problema? Mi problema está al otro lado de esa pared el problemas es que si en 5 minutos, no juego a la perfección, me van a comer vivo. Ese es mi problema" después de esto ambos se marcharon en direcciones opuestas.

Durante el partido.

Las animadoras gritaban "canasta, canasta queremos más"

"Con esta canasta ya son 38 puntos para Nathan Scott esta noche, y acaba de comenzar el último cuarto. Esta a 5 puntos de anotar el record de anotaciones de la historia contra Cove City, hecho establecido, por supuesto, por el innombrable. Otros 3 puntos para Nathan y ahora está a una canasta del record." Relataba Mouth el partido.

"es mía déjenme solo" dijo Nate mientras atravesaba el gimnasio.

"ahí va" dijo Mouth. En eso Nathan choca con un jugador rival dejándolo en el suelo, como ese mismo movimiento logra anotar, pero el árbitro le marca falta.

"¿Qué?" le grito Nate al arbitro

"No vale la canasta" le dijo el árbitro.

"No hubo anotación, a Nathan le marcan falta en ataque." Relata Mouth

"1...2...3. Tranquilo muchacho"

"y usted abra bien los ojos" le grito Nate

"Tiempo" Pidió Whitey

"Entrenador, controle a su muchacho."

"¿Que es lo que está haciendo?" le pregunto Haley a Keith sin obtener respuesta.

"Nathan, no me importa cuántos puntos tengas, sí sigues así te voy a pegar te tal forma al banquillo que tendrán que despegarte con un soplete" Pero Nathan parecía no escuchar.

"Pásame la pelota." Nathan fue lo único que le dijo a su hermano antes de reanudar el juego.

"Bien, vamos compañeros. Defensa a las 3." Dijo Tim

"1, 2, 3, Defensa" gritaron los Ravens

"¿Estás bien?" le pregunto Lucas

"Lo estaré cuando anote dos puntos"

"Aquí vamos, compañeros, aquí va, Luke espera a Nathan se desmarque, tiene 41 puntos."

"vamos vamos, pásamela pásamela" Cuando recibe el balón la vista de Nate se comienza a nublar y solo puede enfocar algunas caras la de su hermano la de su padre asustado padre y la de Haley después de eso se derrumbo.

"¡Entrenador venga entrenador!" Grito Tim al ver que Nate no respondía.

Todos corrían a ver que le pasaba a Nathan, Whitey le tomo el pulso Karen llamo a una ambulancia mientras Dan lo cargo hasta la enfermería del instituto, Karen no se apartaba de su bebe ni un solo segundo, ella nunca había estado tan asustada y ella creía que Dan se derrumbaría en cualquier segundo, ella nunca lo había visto con tanto miedo, finalmente llego la ambulancia. Mientras el partido continuaba.

En el hospital después de hacerle exámenes, y ponerle suero para hidratarlo, Nate finalmente despertó.

"Tranquilo, hijo. Estas bien, ¿puedes oírme?" le dijo Dan mientras le acariciaba la cabeza.

"Si" dijo aún desorientado.

"Te desmayaste en el partido."

"Nathan ¿Como te sientes?" Pregunto al llegar el médico.

"Tengo que hacer pis."

Estabas muy deshidratado, te hemos puesto esas bolsas de hielo porque tenías mucha fiebre. Escucha tengo que hacerte unas preguntas acerca de los suplementos que tomas. ¿Bencedrina? ¿Metadrina? ¿Esteroides Anabólicos? ¿Anadrol? ¿Dianabol? Muy bien. ¿Y Speed? ¿Cocaína? ¿Éxtasis?" mientras Nathan solo se limitaba a negar culpablemente todo.

"Doctor, el es un atleta no un junkie, de acuerdo" interrumpió Dan, Karen no intervenía pues supo leer la cara de Nate y sabia que algo estaba ocultando.

"También es un chico."

"Verdad. Pero es mi chico. Así que porque no actúa más como médico y menos como detective."

"Mr. Scott, puedo hablar con usted" dijo saliendo la de habitación.

"Escúchame hijo, te vas a poner bien, de acuerdo, últimamente te has esforzado mucho. Bajaremos el ritmo y volverás a estar bien, los caza talentos ni se acordaran de esto cuando acabe el curso." Dijo saliendo de la habitación. Karen se acerco y le tomo la mano.

"como te sientes"

"como si me hubiese atropellado un camión… no solo cansado"

"Nathan, necesito que me digas la verdad"

"No he tomado nada mañana, en serio"

"Nate, bebe es importante si has tomado algo los médicos tienen que saber para tratarte mejor"

"¿Por qué no me crees mamá?, no creo que Lucas le preguntaras esto" dijo con culpa, el no quería mentir, pero no le quedaba otra opción, si él decía la verdad su carrera terminaría.

"O mi Nate, sabes que no se trata de eso" dijo besándole la frente.

"no hice nada mamá lo juro, solo es que estuve entrenando mucho y no tome suficientes líquidos y hoy me salte el desayuno"

"Está bien chiquito, volvemos enseguida" dijo revolviéndole el cabello y salió a reunirse con su marido y el médico de su hijo.

"Los resultados me dicen que tu hijo va a estar bien físicamente.

"Eso es estupendo"

"Pero también indican que ha está tomando alguna clase de anfetamina."

"Debe haber algún error."

"Sr. Scott, estos chicos soportan mucha presión para jugar, por supuesto podría tratarse de un suceso aislado pero también podría ser un problema más serio."

"Doctor aprecio su preocupación de verdad, pero le aseguro que conozco a mi hijo y si dice que está limpio, está limpio, si lo evalúa como adicto acabara con su futuro. Así que a menos que tus resultados sean fiables al cien por ciento puede enfrentarse a un juicio y muy desagradable me comprende, ahora si no me equivoco su obligación es curarle, yo me encargare del resto ¿está claro?" Sentencio Dan.

Nate escuchaba desde su habitación, no podía creer los problemas que había creado y su padre defendiéndolo como lo hacía, 'cuando papá se entere de que es cierto me va a matar o me va a mandar a vivir con Deb' Nate se empezó a hiperventilar él tenía que salir de aquí, vio agradecido que sus padres habían traído su bolso por lo que tomo su ropa y se cambio en el baño, salió con todo el cuidado que su estado le permitía por suerte sus padres estaban demasiado ocupados discutiendo con el médico para percatarse de su partida.

"¿Dan y si el médico tiene razón?" intervino Karen

"tú no conoces a Nathan, el jamás arriesgaría su futuro por una estupidez así"

"Señora Scott, es importante saber que está pasando con su hijo"

"Nathan ha estado toda la semana sobre exigiéndose y hoy no tomo desayuno tal vez no almorzó, puede haber sido eso" intervino Dan

"Pero Dan y si no es eso"

"su futuro se acaba aquí Karen, ninguna universidad lo quería y Nathan no se arriesgaría a eso, como no lo ves" dijo levantando los brazos de exasperación

"Dan lo único que me importa es que mi hijo se ponga bien, Doctor qué diferencia hay en los tratamientos"

"si es un episodio aislado, ninguno, solo asegurarse que este hidratado, pero si no lo es"

"que no lo es" insistió Dan

"Daniel por el amor de Dios te puedes callar" le grito Karen.

"si no es un episodio aislado, habría que tratar la adicción de Nathan"

"Que mi hijo no es un maldito junkie" Karen podía ver que Dan realmente creía lo que de decía, pero ella sabía que Nate estaba ocultando algo.

"Daniel por favor puedes ir por un café"

"Karen no voy a permitir que arruinen el futuro de mi hijo"

"Señor Scott el parte médico dice que Nathan está siendo tratado por deshidratación, nada más"

"ahora Dan puedes ir por el café" y finalmente consiguieron que Dan los dejara hablar en privado.

"como podemos saber si es un episodio aislado"

"los resultados no fueron concluyentes lo que nos indica que es un episodio aislado, señora Scott no es mi intención crearle un problema a su hijo al contrario de lo que piensa su marido, pero es peligroso para el niño seguir por ese camino"

"lo sé, pero no puedo estar sobre él las veinticuatro horas para saber lo que está haciendo"

"nadie puede, pero usted puede hacerle pruebas de drogas"

"Dan no lo permitiría"

"Se compran por internet, nadie se enterara"

"Gracias y le pido disculpa por el comportamiento de mi marido"

"lo entiendo ningún padre quiere oír eso de sus hijos menos Dan Scott"

"gracias de nuevo, si me permite voy a ver a mi hijo"

La sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando Karen encontró la cama vacía, en eso llega Dan con los cafés.

"aquí tienes tu respuesta Daniel"

"Karen puede estar en el baño"

"se saco el suero y su ropa no está" dijo dando vuelta el bolso en la cama

"Karen que haces"

"busco respuestas" mientras hurgaba entre las cosas de Nate finalmente encontró dentro de la billetera de una bolsita con tres pastillas.

"Karen no"

"No que Daniel" ella no podía dejar de estar furiosa con él, ella sabía que Dan de alguna manera lo había empujado a esto.

"Karen" parecía que lo habían abofeteado, el no sabía que decir "no, eso no es cierto mi Nathy no"

"Dan esto no se trata de ti se trata de nuestro hijo, y cuando lo encontremos, no quiero que le digas 'no mi hijo no' ni nada de lo que le hubieses dicho antes, lo que hizo esta mal y trataremos con eso está claro" dijo dándose cuenta que Dan no estaba en condiciones de llevar la situación. "voy a hablar con el médico"

"te espero en el auto" dijo arreglando las cosas de Nate.

En el auto

"¿qué te dijo el médico?"

"Que lo mantuviéramos hidratado y le receto tres días de reposo"

"¿tenemos que traerlo de vuelta?"

"no, solo en caso que empeore, y tiene control en una semana"

"crees que fue a casa"

"no lo creo, pero vamos a casa a llamaremos a sus amigos"

"Tal vez se fue a la casa de la playa. Siempre se va ahí cuando está molesto"

"no lo se Dan, tal vez podremos llamar a algún vecino y ver si algún vecino lo ha visto"

Finalmente en casa

"¿como esta Nate?" pregunto Lucas

"va a estar bien"

"lo dejaron en el hospital"

"no, se arranco del hospital" dijo Dan

"Lucas, puedes llamar a Haley, para saber si esta con ella" pidió Karen

"no lo creo están peleados" pero al ver la cara de Karen "ok"

"Hales, esta Nate por ahí"

"No, ¿por qué?"

"no, por nada"

"Lucas"

"se escapo"

"No Luke y no creo que venga por aquí, él no me habla"

"Hales lo siento"

"no Luke, por favor avísame cuando lo encuentren"

"Por supuesto, igual avísanos cualquier cosa" dijo cortando "no está con Haley"

"Tim, hay que llamar a Tim"

"chicos voy al instituto en una de esas fue por ahí" dijo Keith quien estaba acompañando a Lucas

"puedes pasar por el café y la cancha del Rio" le pidió Dan

"Por supuesto"

"Keith si ves a Whitey dile que Nate se pondrá bien"

"lo hare, cuídate hermanito y no mates al chico" dijo abrazando a su hermano "llámenme cuando lo encuentren, nos vemos" dijo despidiéndose de Karen y Lucas. Quienes seguían llamando a todos los contactos de Nate

En el Instituto Keith va al encuentro de Whitey

"Hable con Dan me pidió que te dijera que Nathan va a estar bien."

"¿Sabes porque hacen el whisky, Keith? Para los pobres tontos que se despierta después de 35 años y descubren que forman parte del problema, bueno se acabo, prefiero dejar el maldito baloncesto antes de perder a un niño así, te aseguro que soy el tipo más infeliz del planeta."

"sabes que no es tu culpa"

"de vi haberlo visto venir… rayos lo vi venir y no hice nada"

"Hablaste con Dan y Karen que mas podías hacer"

"No dejarlo jugar"

"sabes que no es una opción"

"porque, por sin el perderíamos, es un niño por el amor de Dios, Keith toda su vida lo ha tratado como una maldita máquina para cumplir sus sueños y yo se lo permití"

"si no lo hubieses dejado juagar sabes lo que hubiese pasado en casa"

"y si Dan hubiese reaccionado"

"Whitey, todos tenemos esa misma culpa, todos sabíamos como era Dan y dejamos a ese chico en sus manos, hasta su madre, pero no podemos seguir lamentándonos, ahora es cuando no podemos dejar a Nathan solo, Dan cambio, es un padre amoroso y dedicado a sus hijos y no sabemos lo que eso pueda estar provocando en Nathan"

"pero por que ahora"

"porque ahora ve que toda su vida su una mentira y no sabe como manejarlo, Whitey no sé porque hizo esto ahora, pero creo que esto iba a pasar tarde o temprano, pero no pudo ser en mejor momento, imagina si hubiese pasado antes, con Dan como un psicópata controlador y sin nadie que lo protegerá"

"Que voy hacer con el Keith, todos sabemos que significa 'deshidratación'"

"Habla con él"

En casa de Haley ella trataba de contactarse con Nathan

"Hola, soy yo… supongo que estoy preocupada por ti… Siento mucho que terminamos así" fue interrumpida por Nathan.

"Lo mismo digo… Nadie contesto la puerta."

"Se fueron por el fin de semana. ¿Como estas?"

"No muy bien, esta noche… yo… He cometido muchos errores, Haley... A veces por culpa de mi padre, a veces por mi culpa... No puedo seguir así." Dijo Nate mientras se sentaba

"No pasa nada"

No, claro que pasa, no estoy bien, cuando me caído al suelo esta noche me he asustado mucho he sentido terror… Entonces te visto y me prometí a mi mismo que si podía levantarme, caminaría hasta ti, y te diría cuanto te necesito, y cuanto te quiero, que nada mas importa." Haley lo beso "Haley ¿Puedo quedarme contigo esta noche?" le rogo.

"Nathan tienes que llamar a tus padres"

"No Hales, no puedo"

"Nate, se acabaron los errores" dijo cogiendo el teléfono.

"Haley, los llamo mañana… no puedo enfrentar a mi padre"

"Nate están preocupados, me llamaron apenas se dieron cuenta que no estabas" dijo pasándole el teléfono.

"mamá…"

"Nathan donde estas"

"Estoy bien…"

"donde estas hijo"

"donde Haley… pero me voy a quedar aquí"

"Estas bromeando supongo"

"no mamá no voy a ir a casa"

"Nathan estamos ahí en cinco minutos"

"No mamá, no me estas escuchando". En eso Dan tomo el teléfono.

"Nathan estamos saliendo y mas te vale no correr esta vez" dijo colgando.

"Genial Haley ahora me van a matar" dijo enojado

"no seas dramático" entregándole un vaso de leche.

Mientras esperaban Nate se quedo profundamente dormido.

"Haley gracias, se que tu lo hiciste llamar" dijo Dan

"él iba a hacer lo correcto" quería defenderlo "se quedo dormido" digo indicándole el sofá.

"Dan tal vez de veríamos dejarlo dormir"

"Karen, tú crees que va a despertar, Haley tienes una manta que me prestes" Después de envolver a Nathan Dan lo cargo y lo llevo al auto.

"Gracias por todo Haley" dijo Karen al despedirse.

Cuando llegaron a casa.

"Dan acuéstalo en nuestra cama, hay que mantener un ojo sobre el"

"Karen no te preocupes, yo me quedo con él" En el fondo aun sentía que él era el único responsable por Nathan.

"Dan, Nathan es nuestra responsabilidad, nuestra no solo tuya"

"Te amo" dijo sonriéndole

Nate tuvo una noche relativamente tranquila, cada cierto tiempo despertaba con sed y ahí estaban sus padres para darle agua, o con un poco de fiebre y nuevamente sus padres estaban para ponerle un paño frio en su frente.

A día siguiente sus padres lo dejaron dormir, Nate necesitaba descansar y aparte aun no sabían como tratar con él.

"Que vamos a hacer Karen"

"no lo sé pegarle por cada maldita pastilla que se tomo" grito

"Karen"

"Lo siento, estoy tan enojada, Dan pudo haberse matado" Dan comprendía no era rabia lo que le pasaba a Karen era miedo, el mismo que él sentía cada vez que cerraba los ojos y veía a su hijo desplomándose.

"Lo sé Kar, también estoy enojado, asustado pero tenemos que mantener la cabeza fría y pensar que es lo mejor para Nathan"

"tienes razón"

"Lucas dónde vas" pregunto Dan al ver a Lucas listo para salir

"a ver a Peyton" al ver la cara de desaprobación de su madre "no quiero estar aquí cuando estallen los fuegos artificiales"

"Llega antes de la cena" dijo Dan

"gracias papá, y pueden no matar al mocoso… si no es mucho pedir" agrego al ver la cara de furia de sus padres, y salió casi corriendo.

"tus hijos son unos mocosos" dijo Karen marchándose a la cocina.

"son tus hijos también" se burlo Dan mientras iba a comprobar el estado de Nathan.

Nate había despertado pero al sentir a Dan fingió estar dormido.

"Arriba Nathan se que estas despierto" dijo Dan dándole una palmaditas de mas esta decir que no muy suaves por cierto

"Auch" dijo Nate sobándose el trasero. "deja algo para después "murmuro enojado

"¿qué dijiste?"

"Nada papá"

"¿Como te sientes?"

"bien no tienes de que preocuparte"

"a la ducha y en media hora esta el almuerzo"

"puedo pasar y seguir durmiendo"

"Después de comer puedes dormir"

En el comedor

"Como estás pequeño"

"bien mamá" le sonrió

"como te sientes"

"bien gracias, podemos simplemente olvidarlo, estoy bien"

"Nathan, tienes claro que no es algo que vamos a meter debajo de la alfombra, ahora a comer" dijo Karen indicándole su puesto"

"sopa" se quejo

"si sopa, tienes que rehidratarte" contesto sirviéndole un vaso de leche, Nate se limito a gruñir.

"quieres mas"

"quiero algo solido mamá"

"voy a prepararte unos filetes" dijo mientras le llegaba el vaso nuevamente "Dan tu también"

"por favor"

"¿y Lucas?" Nate quería desviar lo más posible

"donde Peyton, quería darte un poco de intimidad"

"puedo ir a ver a Haley después de almuerzo"

"Vamos a conversar después de almuerzo" le sonrió Dan

"papá tengo tutoría"

"Nathan suficiente, sabes perfectamente que no puedes salir" dijo Karen entregándole la comida.

El resto del almuerzo estuvo tranquilo.

"puedo ir adormir"

"claro" dijo Dan "pero creí que preferirías conversar antes de que llegue tu hermano, pero si prefieres esperar, no tenemos problemas"

"genial… mira siento haberlos preocupado, sé que no debí dejar el hospital, no lo volveré hacer" dijo partiendo a su pieza

"Nathan al despacho" ordeno Karen

"no" negó con la cabeza, "no voy a entrar" dijo asustado

"Nathan, es una petición es una orden" lo reprendió Karen

Dan sabia cual era la razón, cuando Dan lo citaba al despacho las cosas nunca salieron bien, ese era el lugar que mas odiaba de toda la casa, era donde Dan más daño le había hecho.

"Nathan donde prefieres que hablemos" al ver la mirada de desaprobación de Karen le dijo "odio el despacho Karen es como la sala de torturas"

"Ok Nathan donde quieres hablar"

"en mi habitación"

"vamos hijo" dijo Dan tomándolo del hombro y caminado con él.

En la habitación Nate se sentó en un extremo de la cama y sus padres a la altura de los pies.

"¿por qué Nate?" pregunto Karen

"tenía que salir de ahí"

"Nathan puedes explicarnos que paso, no quiero tener que jugar a las veinte preguntas" intervino Dan

"No me gustan los hospitales y quería salir"

"¿Por qué tomaste drogas?" Pregunto Karen

"QUE NO TOME DROGAS POR ESO ME FUI PORQUE NO CONFIAS EN MI, POR ESO ME FUI" le grito

"hijo no le grites a tu madre y no nos mientas más"

"LARGO DE MI PIESA"

"NATHAN ROYAL SCOTT quiero la verdad enseguida" dijo Dan perdiendo la paciencia.

"No estoy mintiendo papá, pero claro tu prefieres creerle a cualquiera antes que a mi"

En eso Karen le pone las pastillas que había encontrado entre las cosas de Nate en frente de la cama.

"de donde sacaste eso"

"tú lo sabes Nathan"

"NO TIENES DERECHO A REVISAR MIS COSAS" dijo parándose para salir.

"tengo todo el derecho soy tu madre y tu eres menor de edad, ahora quiero toda la verdad"

"NO"

"Perfecto" dijo Dan tomando a Nathan y poniéndolo boca abajo sobre sus rodillas y le dio una fuerte palmada "parece que necesitas un poco de estimulo antes de empezar a conversar" y dejo caer otro golpe

"no papá no, voy a hablar, lo juro, voy a hablar"

"te escucho" dijo Dan dejando su, mano sobre el trasero de Nate.

"me puedo sentar"

"no lo sé Nathan ya que parece que estas muy poco comunicativo y un tanto mentirosillo"

"voy a hablar y no mas mentiras, papá lo prometo"

"considera esta tu última advertencia, porque si te niegas a contestar o nos mientes vamos a terminar de conversar en esta posición" remarcando su punto con dos fuertes palmadas

"oww lo tengo, lo tengo" y cuando se sentó "auch"

"puedes partir como se te ocurrió la brillante idea de consumir drogas" dijo Karen

"…" pero al ver la mirada se su madre comenzó "el otro día escuche a papá decirle a Lucas lo perfecto que era, lo mucho que disfrutaba viéndolo jugar, lo mucho que lo recordaba a él y bueno yo creí que si que tal vez cambio para bien y le dije que si los podía acompañar y me dijo que no, que él ya se iba pero quizás Lucas me podría enseñar algo"

"es eso, tomaste drogas por celos"

"por celos, me he partido culo entrenado desde los siete años y jamás me has dicho siquiera buen juego, me levanto a las cinco de la mañana todos los días desde los siete años para correr, después entrenar y JAMÁS FUE SUFICIENTE, POR YO NO SOY SUFUIENTE, NO ES MI CULPA QUE TE HAYAS EQUIVOCADO DE HIJO" grito rompiendo en llanto "dijiste que seria diferente, que ya no eras así y por la única razón por la que ya no te importa mi juego es porque puedes llegar más lejos con Lucas, YO NO TE IMPORTO YA NO ME TORTURAS, NO PORQUE SEAS MEJOR O QUE YA NO SEAS EL HIJO DE PUTA QUE HAS SIDO TODOS ESTOS AÑOS, NO ME TORTURAS PORQUE YA NO ME NECESITAS" lloro pegándole en los pectorales a su padre Dan lo dejo y cuando finalmente Nate dejo de golpearlo se dejo fundir en el abrazo que su padre le ofrecía y simplemente lloro

"tranquilo bebito papá te tiene" le repetía Dan una y otra vez hasta que finalmente dejo de llorar y logro recobrar la compostura

"Nathan, jamás voy a poder terminar de disculparme por todo lo que te hice pasar y creo que jamás vamos a sanarlo del todo, hijo si no jugué contigo esa vez fue porque me acababas de decir que no sabias si querías seguir jugando y yo no quería presionarte, quiero que tomes tu propia decisión, amo jugar contigo y siento si no te lo he dicho antes, pero verte jugar es magia, y si Lucas juega como yo y juega un juego perfecto, pero Lucas, hijo el futuro de Luke no es la NBA, ese es tu futuro, y si te presioné no fue por mí, no soy yo el que va a ir a la NBA eres tú y lo siento pero no me arrepiento de levantarme todos los días a las cinco de la mañana para acompañarte a correr, y pasar contigo horas y horas en el gimnasio, porque si de eso depende ayudarte a lograr todo tu potencial lo hare, no me importa sacrificar lo que tenga que sacrificar para que cumplas tus metas, porque estas destinado a ser grandiosos Nathan Scott, mi error fue ser padre y entrenador a la vez y me olvide de ser tu padre, yo ni en mis mejores años alcance tu nivel y me deje deslumbrar por tu talento y me olvide que en tenía que hacer la tarea completa, y deje todas las otras aéreas a cargo de tu madre y lo siento, tú no eres más importante que un juego, y tu talento no es más importante que tú, y siento no saber como coordinar las cosas, porque siento que cada vez que voy a decir algo relacionado con el baloncesto vas a sentir que retrocedemos, y no quiero eso, no quiero que nunca más me tengas miedo, no puedo vivir con eso."

"soy un idiota" dijo al darse cuenta que todo este problema lo creo por nada.

"No lo eres, estás perdido igual que yo"

"Nathan ese no era el camino debiste hablar con nosotros" intervino Karen

"y decir que"

"lo mismo que ahora y nos habríamos ahorrado el castigo"

"pero no es justo que me castiguen fue un error"

"Nathan ni siquiera lo intestes" dijo Karen severamente "ahora nos puedes explicar porque nos mentiste en el hospital y aquí"

"porque si decía la verdad no iba a poder jugar nunca más… y bueno iba a estar en problemas"

"te das cuenta que era importante que el médico supiera la verdad, pudiste necesitar algún tratamiento"

"pero no lo necesite y aparte papá confiaba en mí y yo lo defraude… y… yo creí que me mandarían con Deb" dijo mirando sus pantalones que ahora le parecían tan entretenidos.

"tesoro sabes que jamás haríamos algo así"

"lo sé, pero no estaba pensando claro, solo tenía que salir de ahí, me estaba ahogando, y tu y papá peleaban y era mi culpa y yo no podía, simplemente tuve que salir de ahí"

"te pudo haber pasado cualquier cosa, Nathan no te imaginas lo asustados que estábamos

"sí, yo estaba aterrado mamá… yo no quería preocuparlos"

"de acuerdo, algo más que agregar"

"solo que lo siento demasiado"

"ya lo sabemos mi vida, pero ahora con tu padre tenemos que discutir tu castigo"

"una cosa más… de donde sacaste las drogas"

Nathan no podía delatar al hermano de Tim por lo que mintió pero en realidad dijo lo que hubiese hecho.

"las compre en un bar"

"sabes lo peligroso que es eso" regaño Karen

"que bar"

"papá, no lo recuerdo es que pregunte en varios, no es como que le puedas pedir a un amigo"

"Nathan deja los comentarios sarcásticos"

"lo siento"

"lee un libro" dijo Dan al salir

Después de diez minutos y muchas discusiones finalmente entraron con un veredicto.

"¿cuál es la sentencia?" finalmente pregunto al ver que ninguno de sus padres hablaba

"Nathan sabemos que lo sientes, entendemos por qué lo hiciste, pero aun así no es la forma de hacer las cosas" dijo Dan

"bueno estas castigado tres meses sin salidas, sin juegos, televisión, música, auto, básicamente tu vida se reducirá de la casa al instituto o al café o la concesionaria, sin teléfono"

"ok"

"también vamos a hacerte pruebas de drogas todas las semanas hasta que estemos seguros que no lo volverás a hacer más" dijo Dan

"no papá, eso es humillante ya te dije que no lo hare mas"

"lo siento hijo, la confianza es algo muy difícil de ganar y muy fácil de perder" dijo Karen

"Pero papá"

"no Nathan yo jamás habría creído que lo harías pero ahora no se si no lo volverás a hacer"

"no tengo otra opción" se quejo en el fondo sabia que sus padres tenían razón

"también un informe de tres mil palabras a mano de los efectos del consumo de estimulantes y otro informe de dos mil palabras sobre los riesgos de abandonar el hospital sin ser dado de alta"

"también una disculpa al médico, cuando vayamos a control el próximo viernes"

"está bien" cuanto odiaba escribir

"ahora la peor parte supongo…"

"no, nalgadas no" gimió

"o si nalgadas si, saltamontes" le dijo Dan mientras lo abrazaba, sabía que Nate iba a odiar lo que Karen le iba a decir.

"Ahora vas a tener nalgadas por mentir y antes de acostarte tendrás otra por escaparte del hospital"

"no maaa"

"y el próximo viernes y sábado tendrás nalgadas antes de acostarte por las drogas"

"no, mami, es mucho y nunca he tenido que esperar"

"considéralo parte del castigo"

"papá, como voy a estar toda una semana sabiendo lo que viene"

"yo tomaría eso, nuestra primera intención era castigarte por cada pastilla"

"odio estar en problemas" gimió "¿qué pasa con la tutoría?" pregunto con miedo pero necesitaba saber que al menos podría ver a Haley esos momentos

"te contrataremos aun tutor" dijo Dan

"no papá"

"era broma, estás loco que cambiaremos de tutor tienes excelente notas, Haley hace un buen trabajo"

"si explica excelente"

"bueno muchacho usted ya sabe como va esto" dijo besándole la frente

Nate se acomodo en su regazo y Dan le despendio el pantalón y los bóxers

SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT

"Nunca más nos mientas"

SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT

"oww, papá duele OWWW"

SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT

"OWWW AUCHHH OWWW"

SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT

"YA ENTENDI NO MENTIR" Dan tomo el cepillo de cabellos (extrañamente era lo único de Deb que queda en la casa)

CRACK, CRACK, CRACK, CRACK

"DUE-LE"

CRACK, CRACK, CRACK, CRACK

"PAAAAAPIIIIIII PARAAA SOLO PARA"

CRACK, CRACK, CRACK, CRACK

"Nunca, se te ocurra mentir u omitir información sobre tu salud"

CRACK, CRACK, CRACK, CRACK

"si, si papi, no mentir auch duele"

CRACK, CRACK, CRACK, CRACK

Luego de eso se limito a llorar, Dan le acomodo la ropa con mucho cuidado y lo meció hasta que su pequeño se calmo.

"Ya paso chiquito" le decía una y otra vez

"Nathy voy por leche tienes que beber mucho liquido"

"mamá no puedes traerme solo agua"

"y si traigo leche con chocolate acompañada de una porta de chocolate"

"yo diría que sería una genial idea" y le regalo una sonrisa cubierta de lagrimas

"vamos a la cama" dijo Dan acomodando a su hijo en la cama y se aparto de la cama.

"no me dejes" rogo Nate al verlo partir

"No tesoro, estoy buscando un libro para leerte"

"en esa repisa"

"¿La llamada de la selva?"

"si, tu favorito"

"creí que era el tuyo también" se quejo Dan

"era el único que me leías" gimo desde su cama.

"Rave, creí que lo habíamos perdido" dijo tomando el peluche de su escondite

"Papá deja el mono ahí"

"primero no es un mono es un oso y no sabía dónde estaba" dijo acomodándoselo entre los brazos a Nate

"Padre"

"Hijo, si te encantaba Rave"

"cuando tenía cinco"

"Nate"

"Bueno un poco mas de los cinco" y padre e hijo compartieron una sonrisa

Dan se sentó al lado de su hijo y le comienzo a leer, cuando llego Karen Nate ya está durmiendo, dejo la bandeja y se acomodo junto a Dan y lo escucho leer.

Cuando Nate despertó se encontró a sus padres durmiendo a su lado, tomo la leche y la torta y se dio un festín. Estaba tan aburrido que tomo el libro de Dan y comenzó a leerlo.

Al rato llego Lucas y fue a visitar a su hermano.

"veo que estás vivo"

"ja"

"¿castigado?"

"hasta la eternidad"

"porque no hacemos algo por ellos, casi los matas de la preocupación"

"Como que"

"podríamos preparar la once"

"sabes cocinar"

"Mi mamá es la dueña del mejor café de la ciudad"

"vamos"

Mientras preparaban la once

"¿Por qué lo hiciste?"

"porque pensé que ya no le importaba a papá y quería demostrarle que aun era útil" dijo avergonzado, y Lucas le dio un manotazo en la cabeza

"auch" se quejo

"A veces parece que la tienes de adorno"

"ya se fue estúpido"

"¿es por lo que me dijo papá el otro día?"

"En parte y por lo que no me decía a mi"

"y que hay que decirte, Nate eres genial, yo sé que me esfuerce lo que me esfuerce jamás llegare a tu nivel"

"ya lo sé, pero no sabía que papá lo sabía" dijo aun mas avergonzado.

Después de tener todo listo

"mamá, papá a comer"

"o cariño nos quedamos dormidos, voy a prepararte algo de comer" dijo Karen "Dan despierta"

"vamos a la mesa con Luke preparamos todo" dijo orgulloso

"gracias" dijo sonriéndole Karen.

Después de la once

"Todo estuvo muy delicioso creo que les delegare la preparación de la once a ustedes"

"no abuses" dijo Lucas "así nos dejas sin opciones para hacer algo bonito"

"si mamá"

"joven a la cama… no me mires así Nathan tienes orden del médico descansar"

"de acuerdo" dijo llevando sus platos a la mesa.

"puedes comenzar los informes" dijo Dan

"no gracias tendría que estar sentado" se quejo Nate

"nada de tanta queja, usted se lo busco" dijo Karen

"descansa hijo"

A las 10 entre Karen a la habitación de Nate con un vaso de leche

"Mamá me van a salir cálculos" se quejo Nate

"has feliz a tu madre"

"gracias" dijo dándose vuelta para poder tomar la leche "auch" se quejo al sentarse, cuando vio a Karen con el cepillo en la otra mano "creo que me lo tomare después"

"es mejor"

"Mamá, enserio, me vas a pegar, mi trasero aun esta el llamas"

"quieres dejarlo para mañana"

"no… igual voy a necesitar tiempo para poder sentarme cómodamente"

"vamos mi muchacho" mientras lo acomodaba en su regazo

"no te imaginas lo embarazoso que es que tu mamá aun te las de en la cola"

"ni tu lo embarazoso que es explicarle al médico que tu hijo se arranco del hospital"

"Así que me vas a pegar por lo embarazoso que fue para ti"

"Nathan si sabes lo que te conviene no vayas por ahí, porque nunca vas a lograr dimensionar el susto que nos hiciste pasar al desaparecer así"

"lo siento"

"bueno, a lo que vinimos" dijo Karen bajándole el piyama junto con los bóxers

SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT

"Ahh owww Duele mami"

SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT

"aiai auch aaha" grito y pataleo

SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT

"Nathan no vuelves a escaparte jamás" y comenzó a pegarle con el cepillo.

CRACK, CRACK, CRACK

"DUE-LE"

CRACK, CRACK, CRACK

"MA-MÁAAAAA no me escapare"

CRACK, CRACK, CRACK

"no me escapare, lo juro, lo juro"

"mi vida te pudo pasar cualquier cosa en la calle"

"lo siento, mamá, lo siento"

"ya paso mi bebe, llora todo lo que tengas que llorar" dijo acomodándole el piyama y arrullándolo hasta que se quedo dormido.


	12. Chapter 12

**Drogas parte 3**

El día domingo dejaron que los chicos durmieran hasta tarde, tuvieron un rico almuerzo familiar pero cuando termino el almuerzo el tío Keith pidió hablar en privado con Nathan

"no quiero más retos" dijo Nate enojado

"y yo no quiero más drogas"

"No va haber más drogas, nunca más"

"Nate sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que necesites"

"no, pero es bueno saberlo"

"si necesitas hablar, pasar el rato"

"¿me enseñarías algo de autos?"

"Por supuesto, no te imaginas lo feliz que me hace eso"

"eso espero" dijo sonriendo

"si quieres hablo con tus padres para ampliar tu cárcel al taller"

"no creo, que acepten… no tengo permitido ninguna diversión"

"les diré que no será divertido"

"no te creerán"

"yo me encargo" y fue al encuentro de Dan y Karen "que les parece si me hago cargo del mocoso y le enseño algo de autos"

"oye, yo no más le puedo decir mocoso" se quejo Dan "qué opinas Nate"

"que sería divertido así que no me dejaran" se quejo

"deja de hacerte la victima mocoso, después de las tareas te lo puedes llevar del café"

"en serio… gracias papá y mamá te prometo que me portare bien"

"si no, Keith tienes todo el permiso para zurrarlo"

"Maaa"

"Nateee"

"no es gracioso"

"por supuesto que no es gracioso que te portes mal"

"ahora a la cama"

"he estado acostado casi todo el día" gimoteo

"prefieres estar sentado, porque tienes que descansar"

"me voy a la cama, hasta más tarde tío Keith"

"duerme bien"

El resto del día fue de puro descanso.

El Lunes fue un día difícil para Nathan todo estaba pendientes de él y a él todavía le dolía el trasero, por lo que era un infierno estar tranquilo en la silla, lo peor fue que en el recreo Whitey le pidió que lo acompañara a su oficina.

"Me alegra verte en vertical… como estas"

"como siempre"

"que voy hacer contigo"

"gritarme"

"ambos sabemos que no fue deshidratación"

Nathan se mordió el labio inferior, tenía que decidir entre mentir y arriesgarse a que alguien lo delatara o decir la verdad, y el ya estaba cansado de mentir.

"ambos lo sabemos"

"que hago contigo, no lo puedo dejar pasar y no quiero expulsarte del equipo"

"porque"

"¿quieres que te expulse?" pregunto extrañado

"no, pero quiero saber porque no me quiere expulsar"

"porque eres el mejor jugador que entrenado jamás y no quiero que por tu inmadurez te arrepientas el resto de tu vida"

"no porque conmigo puede ganar el campeonato"

"no fue por eso que no te expulse con tus compañeros por el robo del autobús"

"porque no lo hizo"

"porque para ellos era irrelevante para su futuro jugar o no, ellos no conseguirían una beca de baloncesto y ninguno de ellos llegara a la NBA, si te hubiese expulsado se que Dan te hubiese llevado a otro instituto pero siempre estarían mancados tus antecedentes"

"aun cree que puedo llegar a la NBA"

"sin ninguna duda, pero tienes que parar y ver si eso es lo que quieres tu"

"no sé si quiera jugar, entrenador"

"entonces ya sé que hacer contigo" le sonrió

"¿qué?" pregunto ansioso, el no quería jugar pero tampoco quería ser expulsado

"no te quiero en el gimnasio por tres semanas y al cabo de esas tres semana quiero tu respuesta"

"me parece justo"

"y si vuelves a jugar controles de drogas"

"no es necesario, me los van a hacer en casa"

"así"

"si, una vez a la semana" se quejo avergonzado

"como lo tomo tu padre"

"como cualquier padre que descubre que su hijo hizo lo que hice"

"O sea no fue tan malo"

"Aparte de los castigos, no hubo gritos ni… bueno como acostumbraba a ser, igual nos sirvió para lograr un equilibrio y seguir avanzando"

"me alegro muchacho"

"gracias entrenador"

"una cosa más"

"si"

"tienes que seguir viniendo a estudiar una hora antes de las practicas"

"me lo imaginaba, si sigo estudiando tanto voy arruinar la reputación de los deportistas"

"ven aquí"

"me alegro que estés bien" dijo abrazándolo "estoy orgulloso de ti"

"como entrenador metí la pata a fondo esta vez"

"si, pero ahora te esfuerzas por ser una mejor persona no solo mejor deportista y antes hubieses mentido para salir del problema hoy das la cara y aceptas la consecuencias, así que estoy orgulloso del hombre en que te estás convirtiendo"

"gracias entrenado, significa mucho para mí"

"ahora vete a clases" dijo impulsando con la típica palmadita que le da a sus jugadores pero no esperaba la reacción de Nate o tal vez si

"auch" y se sobo el trasero

"vete a clases Scott" y Nate salió rápidamente

La semana paso lentamente mas bien aburridamente, los únicos momentos de mediana diversión eran con Keith aunque él no pensó que sería tanto trabajo, pero era bueno conversar con su tío y a demás aprender algo de coches, también era bueno trabajar con su hermano incluso un día y para sorpresa de todos hasta Dan se presento en el taller para aprender, si después de pasar toda su vida adulta renegando de esto ahora estaba aquí ensuciándose las manos y para su sorpresa lo disfruto, claro que era difícil no hacerlo si estaba compartiendo con su hermano y sus dos hijos, la otra casi diversión era las tutorías, porque estaba con Haley, pero por desgracia eran todas las tutorías vigiladas, y así paso también rápidamente cada vez que se acordaba lo que pasaría el viernes, en esos momentos quería que el tiempo transcurriera mas lento pero eso era imposible.

Por fin llego el temido viernes.

En la tarde Karen llevo a Nathan al control con el medico

"mamá no es necesario que entres conmigo"

"Nate, la última vez que estuviste solo te arrancaste" dijo entrando con él

"doctor"

"Señora Scott, Nathan me alegra ver tan bien"

"siento haberme ido la última vez"

"eso fue muy peligroso por no decir bastante desconsiderado con todos los que estamos preocupados por ti"

"lo lamento, hay algo que pueda hacer para compénsalo"

"solo no lo vuelvas a hacer"

"lo prometo"

"ahora necesito que te quedes en calzoncillos y te sientes en la camilla"

"mamá"

"ok" dijo Karen dándose vuelta, no podía dejar de sonreír Nate por lo general se pasea por la casa en ropa interior y ahora se avergonzaba "listo"

"si" dijo Nathan una vez sentado en la camilla.

El médico le reviso los pulmones, el corazón, los reflejos, finalmente lo peso y lo midió, encontró todo en orden.

"bueno ya puedes vestirte y a continuación vendrá una enfermera a tomarte una muestra de sangre"

"no agujas no" gimió

"si te portas bien te daré una paleta"

"Prefiero no tener una paleta"

"Nathan"

"mamá"

Cuando entro la enfermera Karen se sentó junto a Nathan y le oculto la cabeza mientras le extraían la muestra.

"ya paso, mi niño grande"

"y mi paleta" pidió

"aquí la tienes" los dulces eran lo único bueno de aun visitar al pediatra.

"el lunes estarán los resultados"

"Nathan pórtate bien"

"si señor y no lo volveré a hacer"

"cuídate muchacho, hasta luego señora Scott"

"hasta luego doctor"

El resto del la tarde estuvo muy tranquila hasta que Dan mando a Nate a la cama.

"Nathan prepárate para la cama" ordeno Dan

"no papá"

"Nathan diez minutos para estar en la cama y en piyama"

"si papá" dijo pasando lo mas legos de Dan posible

En la pieza de Nate

"puedo pasar"

"¿importaría si digo que no?"

"no"

"entonces pasa"

"muy amable" dijo sentándose a la orilla de la cama "como ha estado tu semana"

"aburrida, pero bueno es un castigo"

"lo es, hijo se que no te lo digo muy a menudo pero estoy orgulloso de ti, siempre lo he estado, eres un niño bueno siempre supe que encontrarías el camino y podrías volver a enrielarte"

"y yo también estoy orgulloso de ti por el padre en que te has convertido y la persona que estas siendo ahora"

"gracias hijo eso significa todo para mi" dijo abrazando a su hijo.

"ha sido genial trabajar con el tío Keith, pero crees que podríamos jugas de vez en cuando, se que se supone que no puedo pero lo echo de menos"

"por su puesto hijo, Nate lo que no tienes permitido jugar son juegos video, la play y esas cosas, puedes jugar a la pelota, a las cartas, no se"

"y ahora me lo dieces, casi me daba de golpes contra los barrotes"

"creí que lo tenias claro"

"dijeron no juegos"

"el baloncesto es un deporte" y ambos estallaron en risas

"es bueno saberlo me queda un siglo de castigo aun"

"si, pero ahora a lo que vine"

"tienes que"

"Si tengo que, se me olvidaba tenemos que hacer la prueba de drogas"

"rayos, que vas a estar ahí mientras hago pis"

"la prueba está en el baño, confió que no harás trampa"

"gracias… sé que tengo que trabar duro para recuperar tu confianza y la de mamá así que aprecio mucho que te quede un poquito para saber que no hare trampa no los defraudare lo prometo"

"sé que no lo harás, ahora ven aquí" dijo Dan acomodando a su hijo

SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT

"Owww" Nate estaba decidido a guardar la calma y no llorar pero ya no estaba tan seguro

SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT

"Duele papa"

"se supone que tiene que doler Nathan es un castigo" dijo bajándole el pantalón y comenzó a pegarle con el cepillo.

CRACK, CRACK, CRACK, CRACK, CRACK

"aiiii, papi más despacio que duele mucho"

CRACK, CRACK, CRACK, CRACK, CRACK

"NO MÁS DROGAS" y con eso le pego con más fuerza

CRACK, CRACK, CRACK, CRACK, CRACK

"DUE-LE" lloro "Duele mu-cho"

CRACK, CRACK, CRACK, CRACK, CRACK

"sé que duele hijo pero tengo que asegurarme que aprendas la lección"

CRACK, CRACK, CRACK, CRACK, CRACK

"PAAAAAPIIIIIII PARAAA SOLO PARA"

"ya paso chiquito, ya paso"

"me duele mi poto" lloro "duele mucho"

"sana sana colita de rana, si no san hoy sanara mañana" le canto mientras le trataba se mitigar el dolor.

"odio ese cepillo, Deb se lo debió haber llevado"

"si pero yo había tenido que comprar otra cosa, no sé como una paleta"

"el cepillo hace muy bien su trabajo" dijo mientras se sobaba su trasero

"me terminas el libro"

"por su puesto" dijo mientras acomodaba a su hijo en una posición mas cómoda y le leyó hasta que Nate se quedo dormido.

El sábado fue horrible para Nate, su trasero le dolía y Lucas había invitado a las chicas durante todo el día, Nathan se excuso porque como estaba castigado tenía que estar en su habitación pero para la hora del almuerzo fue lejos lo peor, tener que mantenerse quieto en la silla era casi imposible.

"¿qué te pasa Nate?" pregunto Haley, Nate se puso rojo de inmediato y no sabía que decir, pero papá salió al rescate

"me permites Nate, es que le da un poco de vergüenza, pero ayer tubo y pequeño accidente por dárselas de gracioso se cayó de poto"

"mi podre bebe, no tienes de que avergonzarte sabes lo torpe que soy una vez me resbale al salir del baño y quede toda machucada"

"si no te pudiste sentar como en un mes" dijo Lucas

"no fue gracioso, sobre todo cuando llegaron todos a ver como estaba"

"ya no la mortifiques mas" dijo Nate

Al terminar el almuerzo Nate se disponía a volver a su pieza

"Nate si quieres puedes quedarte y compartir un rato con tus amigo"

"gracias mamá"

"pórtense bien, con Dan vamos a salir, volvemos para la once"

"si mamá, tráiganos algo rico" grito Nate cuando sus padres salían de casa

Nate después que se fueron las chicas se fue a su habitación ya que odia que lo mandaran como a un crio, y se quedo esperando a Karen, si tenía que ser ella, cuando Karen toco la puerta

"adelante mamá"

"como estas hijo"

"mejor gracias por preguntar"

"¿como te has sentido esta semana sin baloncesto?"

"lo extraño, pero me ha gustado hacer otras cosas como pasar tiempo con el tío Keith, me ha enseñado un montón de cosas, ya nunca me quedare en pana"

"me alegro, el también está muy contento de pasar tiempo contigo"

"mamá termine los informes que tenía que hacer" dijo entregándoselos

"los revisare hoy y mañana conversaremos de ellos"

"bueno, no es que tenga algo más entretenido que hacer"

"listillo no mas, vamos a lo que nos convoca"

"si no hay de otra" dijo acomodándose en las rodillas de su madre

Karen le bajo la ropa y vio que aun tenía un poco rojizo las nalgas y con un poquito de temperatura por lo que decido ir más suave con su pequeño.

SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT

"No más drogas Nathan"

SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT

"Lo sé, lo sé mamá nunca más" grito y pataleo

SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT

"Nathan créeme que si lo vuelves a hacer esto te parecerá un paseo por las nubes" dijo tomando el cepillo.

CRACK, CRACK, CRACK, CRACK, CRACK

"DUE-LE MA-MI DUELE"

CRACK, CRACK, CRACK, CRACK, CRACK

"MAAAAAMIIIIIII PARAAA SOLO PARA"

CRACK, CRACK, CRACK, CRACK, CRACK

"NO MAS DROGAS, NO MAS DROGAS"

"ya paso bebito"

"mami yo no quiero más problemas"

"lo sé, por eso no te perderé de vista para evitar cualquier problema" dijo acariciándole la nariz. "Nate no has sentido ganas de tomar las drogas"

"No mamá, no me enganche con eso yo solo quería batir el record de papá, no iba a seguir usándolas"

"pero si alguna debes sientes deseos quiero que recurras a mi o a tu padre y lo arreglaremos juntos, tú no tienes que lidiar con todo solo, nunca más"

"gracias mamá, es bueno tener alguien con quien contar"

"si mi tesoro"

"mamá me lees el libro"

"por su puesto" dijo Karen acostándose junto a Nathan y comenzó a leerle.

Para ser sinceros Nate no le prestaba atención al libro, el no podría decir siquiera de que se trataba, solo quería que le leyeran para saber que no está solo, ya que una de las secuelas que le dejo la partida sin retorno de Deb era una sensación de soledad y abandono que le hacía necesitar saber a ciencia cierta que sus padres estaba presentes y para él.


	13. Chapter 13

**Nadie es perfecto menos él**

Nathan estaba aburrido, odiaba estar castigado, las primeras semanas no fue tan malo pero estar un mes castigado ya era demasiado no había manera que soportara eso dos meses más, pero ya ni las practicas eran divertidas desde que había vuelto a entrenar Whitey estaba todo el tiempo encima de él, si bien ya no le gritaba como antes ahora eran puros halagos al principio le gusto pero prefería al Whitey enojón que al Whitey condescendiente, un día para probar los limites llego media hora tarde y cundo le pregunto por qué él se limito a decir porque quería y White no le dijo nada, antes le hubiese gritado hasta quedar mudo y lo hubiese hecho correr hasta desmayarse y ahora nada, se estaba volviendo loco, hasta el momento que sus padres los llamaron.

"chicos, con su padre tenemos una comida esta noche, creen que se pueden quedar solos o tengo que pedirle a Keith que los venga a cuidar"

"no, mamá no es necesario a demás tengo una cita con Peyton"

"no llegues tarde ¿y tu Nate?" pregunto Dan

"estoy castigado, lo sé directo a la cama, cuando vuelvan voy a estar durmiendo" se quejo

"con Karen estábamos pensando quedarnos en el hotel"

"eso es genial, nunca tuvieron una luna de miel" dijo Lucas

"a mí me da igual voy a estar encerrado en mi pieza" siguió quejándose "ah y el tío Keith tiene una cita no quiero que se la arruinen por mi culpa" mintió, esto estaba mejor que planeado seria la fiesta del siglo solo tendría que asegurarse que todos se fueran temprano para tener tiempo de ordenar.

"está bien niños, pueden seguir con lo que estaban"

"pásenlo bien" dijo escabulléndose.

Cuando todos estaban ocupados llamo a Tim

"Hey Tim fiesta en mi casa en dos horas"

"¿de la playa?"

"no pero hay que dejar todo intacto, organiza todo" dijo cortando rápido porque sintió pasos cerca

"¿Nate qué haces aquí?"

"papá me asustaste, estaba buscando un libro"

"¿tu?"

"que mas voy a hacer jugar solitario"

"y encontraste alguno"

"no, no entiendo como Lucas siempre dice que tienes los mejores libros, son todos una lata"

"toma este" pasándole el Retrato de Dorian Gray.

"na ya vi la película, voy a ver si mamá me hace un pastel antes de irse"

"Nate, Karen se está preparando nos vamos en una hora" pero ante la cara de desilusión de su hijo agrego "podemos ir al café y traer uno"

"eres el mejor"

"vamos antes que se haga tarde" dijo revolviéndole el cabello

Cuando volvieron Lucas ya se había ido y Karen ya estaba lista

"Nate pórtate bien aprovecha de descansar" dijo Karen dándole un beso en la mejilla

"pásenlo bien" y al ver la mirada de sus padres "seré un niño bueno"

"lo sé" dio Dan besándole la frente "cualquier cosa nos llamas"

"si papá, pero no será necesario, tengo un montón que estudiar"

Cuando sus padres se fueron llamo a Haley

"Hales puedes venir a mi casa"

"Claro, que cuadernos quieres que lleve"

"ninguno tengo una especie de fiesta de vuelta al equipo"

"Nate no se supone que estas castigado"

"si Hales pero tengo permiso, si no pudiera como me las habría arreglado para tener la casa para la fiesta" siguió mintiendo

"ok, pero que me pongo"

"lo que sea, estarás preciosa"

"voy a llamar a Peyton"

"noooo"

"¿Por qué?"

"tiene una cita con Lucas y Luke prefiere pasar de la fiesta tu entiendes"

"ahh llamare a Brooke"

"si, te dejo para poder organizar todo"

La fiesta comenzó sin contratiempos pero de pronto se inicio una pelea que alerto a los vecinos quienes llamaron a la policía, cuando llegaron los peleadores ya se habían ido y solo quedaban unos pocos en la fiesta.

"¿De quién es la casa? No va a ser muy difícil averiguarlo así que por qué no nos ahorran algo de tiempo" pregunto el oficial de Policía

"Bien, es mía"

"Todos los demás, salgan aquí antes de que comencemos a comprobar los carnet"

"Espere, ¿qué está haciendo?" pregunto al ver que el oficial escribía algo"

"Recibirás una citación"

"¿Yo? ¡No he hecho nada!"

"Menores de edad bebiendo, alteración de la paz"

"Pero yo no estoy bebiendo" 'mucho' pensó para sí menos mal que había dejado su vaso antes que llegara la policía

"Es tu casa, es tu responsabilidad"

"Magnífico, Estoy impresionado. ¿Aprendió eso en la escuela de detectives?"

"Entonces, quieres hacerte el listo, bien hazlo en la estación" dijo esposándolo

En eso llega Lucas

"Nathan que demonios"

"Luke"

"Vive aquí"

"si"

"¿Sus padres?"

"salieron, voy a llamarlos"

"Lucas, no" dijo con urgencia Nate.

"Nathan"

"Luke no llames a papá" dijo mientras lo metían a la patrulla

"necesito el teléfono de tus padres"

"…"

"el chico es menor de edad tengo que llamar a tus padres"

"entiendo" dijo pasándole una de las tarjetas de visita Dan Scott, sin que Nate lo notara.

En la patrulla

"bueno chico el numero de tus padres"

"de cuanto es la fianza"

"eres menor de edad no saldrás sin tus padres"

"estoy más seguro en el calabozo gracias" dijo sarcásticamente

"tu boca solo te meterá en problemas"

Nate prefirió morderse la legua el oficial tenía razón.

Cuando llegaron a la estación unos policías lo reconocieron de inmediato

"Nathan Scott" dijeron incrédulos, por suerte para Nate eran los mismo que lo habían dejado libre con anterioridad tal vez lo ayuden de nuevo, así que les dio su sonrisa de un millos de dólares.

"¿Lo conocen?"

"es el hijo de Dan Scott, porque lo trajiste tiene partido mañana"

"y vamos a ganar oficial"

"no si aun estas aquí, el teléfono de tus padres"

"mire oficial, siento todo lo sucedido, pero mis padres están de luna de miel no quiero molestarlos por una tontera"

"no es una tontera el teléfono ahora"

Minutos después un aterrado Nathan escuchaba como hablan con su padre

"Señor Scott, del departamento de policía"

"¿Qué?"

"Su hijo ha sido arrestado."

"¿Donde?"

"Está en la comisaría"

"Bien" dijo cortando

"¿Qué ocurre Dan?"

"Lucas asido arrestado"

"Lucas ¿cómo?"

"no lo sé solo me dijeron que mi hijo había sido arrestado"

"vamos" dijo Karen mientras Dan pagaba la cuenta

Mientras Lucas estaba tratando de llamar pero de los nervios no lo conseguía.

Cuando llegaron a la estación su sorpresa fue mayor cuando vieron a Nathan y no a Lucas, Dan tenía ganas de colocar a Nathan sobre su rodilla ahí mismo y pegarle hasta que no pudiera hablar de las lagrimas, pero se dirigió al oficial.

"Dan Scott, veo que tiene mi hijo aquí" tratando de contener su rabia.

"si, fuimos a su casa alertados por una pelea en una fiesta, había menores de edad bebiendo ¿usted sabia de algo de eso?" pregunto sabia que muchos padres les permitían ciertos excesos a sus adolecentes por lo que era responsabilidad de sus padres.

"no, se suponía que mi obediente hijo estaba en casa castigado y el muy amablemente prometió ser un buen niño y quedarse estudiado" Nate quería cavar un hoyo y enterrarse, pero como su suerte no podía ser peor en ese momento llego Keith

"Lucas me llamo, no se pudo comunicar con ustedes"

"gracias por venir pero no es necesario que te quedes, vuelve con tu cita"

"¿cita?"

"Nathan dijo… claro otra mentira más no… Nathan" las mejillas de Nate estaban rojísimas pero no se atrevía a hablar, por lo que Dan se acerco y lo tomo de una oreja. "contesta Nathan"

"papá aquí no" dijo aterrado pues todos los oficiales lo estaba mirando y ninguno movió un dedo para ayudarlo.

"oficial donde tengo que firmar para llevarme a mi hijo" dijo sin soltarle su orejita.

"aquí y es todo suyo" dijo sonriendo 'parece que rebelde se le acabo su suerte' pensó, Dan le soltó la oreja para poder firmar.

"gracias" dijo tomando nuevamente la oreja de Nate agrego "pide disculpas y despídete"

"lo siento" dijo sin poder levantar la vista del suelo, estaba tan avergonzado y al sentir un pequeño tirón agrego "hasta luego y lamento haberlo hecho perder su tiempo y haber sido grosero con usted"

"disculpa aceptada y espero no verte por aquí"

"no lo hará oficial yo me voy a encargar de eso" dijo arrastrando a Nathan literalmente de la oreja por la estación, en cuanto salieron Dan comenzó a darle palmadas todo el camino a pesar de los ruegos de Nate de que esperara a casa, Dan supuso que a su hijo tal vez la haría bien pasar esa pequeña vergüenza para que esto no se volviera a repetir, cuando llegaron al auto Dan puso un pie sobre el piso del auto y coloco a Nathan sobre su pierna

"¿Dan que haces?" pregunto alarmada Karen mientras que Nate se limitaba a llorar amargamente

"Lo que debí haber hecho hace mucho tiempo" si esta no era la primera vez que Nate terminaba en la comisaria por tirar una fiesta sin permiso tal vez si él hubiese hecho esto la primera vez no se habría convertido en rutina y comenzó pegarle a un muy afligido Nate

SWAT, SWAT, SWAT

Nate se mordía la boca para no gritar no quería llamar la atención de la gente

SWAT, SWAT OWWW SWAT AUCHHHH grito cuando no pudo aguantar más

SWAT, SWAT "no más papi no más" SWAT, SWAT

Dan lo levanto y lo fundió en un abrazo de oso

"Karen puedes manejar"

"claro" quien le dio una triste mirada a Nate quien solo lloraba escondido entre el hombro y el cuello de su padre.

"ya paso chiquito, tranquilo" todo el camino a casa Dan consoló a Nate

Cuando llegaron a casa encontraron a Haley y a Lucas ordenado lo mejor que podían pero era imposible en la pelea habían roto una ventana y la mesa de centro y ni hablar del notebook de Haley.

"¿Ustedes también eran parte de esto?" pregunto Dan, para él Haley había pasado a ser una hija más por lo que si era parte de esto no se iría sin un buen reto.

"…" ninguno quería decir nada para no empeorar las cosas para Nate, pero tampoco querían mentir

Nate se armo de valor y hablo con su voz apenas un susurro.

"yo les mentí también a ellos, sabía que no aceptarían si no"

"que les dijiste"

"A Lucas nada el llego cuando ya estaba la policía y a Haley le dije que me habían dado permiso para celebrar mi vuelta al equipo, así que no la tomes contra ellos"

"Nathan a tu habitación y me esperas nariz en la esquina" ordeno Dan, Nate se quería morir de vergüenza su padre lo había mandado a la esquina como a un niño pequeño delante de su novia, subió sin decir ni mirar a nadie.

"chicos dejen así Nathan limpiara mañana" dijo Karen

"Haley es mejor que te quedes ya es muy tarde" agrego Dan saliendo para ir a tratar con su rebelde hijo.

"Voy con tu padre" dijo Karen siguiendo a Dan

"Hales si quieres te voy a dejar" dijo Lucas queriendo sacar a Haley de la casa antes que empezaran a zurrar a su hermano.

"no, estoy cansada y quiero hablar con Nathan" dijo sentándose

"Hales le van…" no quería decirle pero por otro lado ella pronto iba a estar escuchando los golpes y llantos de Nate

"que le van a hacer Luke" dijo asustada

"mi papá le va a pegar hales"

"pero no podemos dejar que lo golpee"

"no golpear Hales más bien… como decir… la mano de mi padre estará conectada a su trasero"

"ahh nalgadas" dijo un tanto colorada no se podía imaginar a su novio recibiendo nalgadas pero tampoco es como que no haya pensado que so lo merecía. "no creí que los castigaran así"

Ahora era el turno de Lucas estar rojo

"bueno las peleas y lo del auto de Peyton" dijo casi un susurro

"lo siento" dijo acariciándole la espalda

"a Nathan más, el es un imán de problemas"

En la habitación de Nathan

"ve por el cepillo" ordeno Dan

"papi si ya me pegaste" gimió

"Ni lo intentes, tienes hasta tres para estar con el cepillo aquí"

"No, no cuentes voy al tiro, voy al tiro" y salió corriendo al baño de Dan

"Dan no crees que estas siendo muy duro con él, no te quise decir antes pero no me gusto nada que le pegaras fuera de la estación" le reprocho

"y que dirías si te digo que esta es la quinta vez en este año que tengo que ir por lo mismo a recogerlo a la estación"

"que debiste azotarlo a la segunda" en eso llega Nathan con el cepillo en las manos como si quisiera hacerlo desaparecer.

"toma" ofreciéndoselo a su madre, ella pegaba un poco más despacio que Dan

"dáselo a tu padre"

"aquí papá" dijo desilusionado

"ahora quiero una enumeración de todas las mentiras"

"no lo sé papá, no sé cuantas dije"

"Nathan" dijo Karen

"mentí al decir que iba a estudiar, al decir que me iba a portar bien, que el tío Keith tenía una cita, cuando te dije que estaba en tu oficina por un libro estaba llamado a Tim para que organizara la fiesta… y le mentí a Haley cuando le dije que ustedes me dieron permiso y para que no llamar a Peyton para que no le diera a Lucas"

"Y más encima hiciste una fiesta sin permiso y estando castigado"

"lo siento es que estaba aburrido de estar castigado"

"¿bueno que hacemos ahora?" dijo Karen

"creo que una zurra por la fiesta otra por romper el castigo y dos por todas las mentiras, todas con el cepillo" La cara de Nathan llego al piso no podía creer lo que escuchaba jamás podría sentarse de nuevo

"y creo que podríamos cambiar estos dos meses de castigo que faltan por nalgadas cada viernes hasta que se acabe tu tiempo" dijo Karen

"me parece genial, porque no parece cumplir de muy buena gana su castigo"

"no, mamá lo juro voy hacer bueno, no me voy a quejar por estar castigado voy a poner la mesa todos los días y voy a lavar los platos sin quejarme"

"no me convence mucho lleva un mes quejándose no sé si pueda resistir dos mas"

"no me quejare lo juro"

"ok ya sabes cómo va esto" dijo tomado a Nathan y poniéndolo en sus rodillas "se me olvidaba mañana tendrás que ordenar el desastre de tu fiesta y pagar por los daños" dijo Dan

"Parece que tendré nuevo ayudante en el café… de nuevo"

"bueno por qué vas a recibir estas nalgadas"

"porque rompí mi castigo"

"si nunca más"

SWAT, SWAT OWWWW SWAT, SWAT, SWAT ACHHH SWAT, SWAT, SWAT "duele" SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT

"Duele papi"

SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT

"Para me duele mucho"

SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT AHH SWAT, SWAT

Dan tomo el cepillo y lo dejo caer en el trasero de su hijo

CRACK, CRACK, CRACK

"MAMAAAAAAAAAAA ME DU-LEEEE"

CRACK, CRACK, CRACK, CRACK

"PAPIIIIII voy… a… ser bueno… lo juro… lo juro"

CRACK, CRACK, CRACK, CRACK, CRACK, CRACK

Nate ya sin fuerzas se limito a llorar Dan por fin se apiado de su Tesoro y alejo el cepillo de su hijo, le acaricio la espalda hasta que el llanto de Nathan se volvió sollozos.

"ya paso chiquito papi te tiene llora mi tesoro, llora tranquilito"

"voy por agua" dijo Karen

"ya paso mi muñequito"

"no… porque me vas a pegar más" dijo al borde la histeria el no podría tomar otra paliza como esa mucho menos tres, pero Dan sabía lo que estaba haciendo y no pretendía castigar más a su hijo hasta vez había sido muy duro con su bebe coloco a Nate de vuelta a sus rodillas y le dio un golpe con el cepillo que de no ser por lo sensible que estaba su trasero no lo habría sentido.

"no mas fiestas si permiso"

Y luego dos crack crack más

"no más mentiras"

"duele" grito desesperado pensando que su padre tenía pensado pegarle inmediatamente por sus trasgresiones y comenzó a luchar para salir del regazo de su padre

"tranquilo bebe se acabo"

"Dueleeee"

"ya lo sé bebito ahora descansa"

"yo estaba aburrido… no quería arruinar tu cena"

"mi vida te amo" dijo Dan meciendo a su hijo

En eso llego Karen uno un vaso de agua para Nate

"gracias mamá y lo siento por todo" y comenzó a llorar de nuevo.

"no importa bebe"

Dan lo ayudo a recostarse boca abajo ya que sabiamente Nate se había puesto su pijama apenas lo mandaron a su pieza sus padres le acariciaron la espalda hasta que terminaron los sollozos de su hijo.

"duerme bien pequeño"

"si eso fuera posible" se lamento bajito para que sus padres no lo escucharan mientras salían de su habitación y se quedo solito lamentándose y sujetándose el trasero que le dolía demasiado para pensar en sobarlo.

Abajo Lucas consolaba a Haley mientras escuchaba los llantos de Nathan, esta vez su papá le estaba dando la zurra de la vida a Nathan, sabía que su hermanito se lo merecía pero no por eso lo hacía más fácil, ese mocoso era su hermano bebe aunque solo fueran tres meses de diferencia y no se hubiesen criado juntos y hubiesen pasado más de la mitad de la vida juntos ese mocoso era su hermano bebe y no le gustaba verlo o en este caso oírlo sufrir.

Al rato que los llantos pasaron vieron bajar a sus padres abatidos y si bien sabían que Nathan tendría que ordenar vieron como Dan ordenaba lo más posible hasta que se dio cuenta que Lucas y Haley lo estaban mirando

"no le digas a tu hermano" dijo mientras recogía unas sillas que estaban en el piso y botaba una estatua partida en dos "nunca me gusto" dijo sin convicción "ustedes a la cama" y al ver que no se movían "ahora"

"buenas noches papá" dijo besándole la mejilla "buenas noches mamá" dejando que su madre le besara la frente.

"Buenas noches señor Scott y Karen" y partió corriendo a ver a Nathan

"Puedo pasar"

"Haley" dijo con su rostro lleno de lagrimas y no fue lo suficientemente rápido para sacar sus manos del trasero "¿qué haces aquí?"

"me voy a quedar aquí"

"¿escuchaste?" dijo avergonzado

"si" dijo Haley sentándose en el borde de su cama

"no querías que supiera, me muero de vergüenza… yo entiendo que no quieras seguir conmigo" dijo tristemente

"¿por qué?"

"¿como que por qué? Hales aun me castigan como a un bebe tu quieres a un hombre a tu lado no a un pendejo que si se porta mal le golpean el culo"

"te daban nalgadas antes de hoy"

"si" dijo mirando el cobertor, pero Haley le tomo la cara para que la mirara

"y si te daban nalgadas antes y yo te quería que cambia a que te las den hoy"

"que antes tu no lo sabías"

"pero tú sigues siendo el mismo… o has cambiado en algo"

"no"

"entonces porque ya no querría estar contigo"

"porque soy un niño"

"eres el niño del que me enamore" dijo besándole la frente "duele"

"horrores creo solo le gana la vez que me pego cuando secuestre a Lucas"

"definitivamente eso fue peor que lo que hiciste ahora"

"lo siento, no debí mentir"

"no, no debiste pero ya fuiste castigado por eso" dijo Haley metiéndose a su cama.

A los pocos minutos llego Dan

"ni lo sueñen, Nathan a mi cama" ordeno

"pero papá"

"pero nada, te conozco hijo… y aparte mi bebe necesita mimos de su padre… no de su novia" dijo abrazando a Nathan

"di buenas noches Nathan"

"buenas noches Nathan" era bueno saber que su Nathan estaba de vuelta "buenas noches Haley"

"buenas noches Nate y señor Scott"

"buenas noches Hales y llámame Dan"

"ok"

Mientras Dan lleva a Nate a su pieza Nathan se quejo

"no puedo crees que la dejaran escuchar me quiero morir"

"no la dejamos escuchar y que querías que le echáramos a esta hora"

"no pero… es humillante"

"ve el lado bueno ya no tendrás que mentir sobre caídas cuando no te puedas sentar"

"no es gracioso papá… pero es bueno no tener que mentir" dijo cayendo a la cama dormido.


	14. Chapter 14

**Retroceder para avanzar**

La mañana siguiente fue difícil aun le dolía el solo hecho de moverse, cuando finalmente se levanto se dirigió a ordenar el desastre de la fiesta, estúpida fiesta, porque no podía hacerse quedado castigado o solo haber llamado a Haley, no él tenia que mentir y hacer una tonta fiesta y ahora no iba a poder estar sentado en una semana y Hales su Hales sabia su secreto mejor guardado, como iba a poder mirarla a los ojos, sí sabía que ella le había dicho que estaba bien con el hecho que sus padres aun tuvieran la necesidad de castigarlo con nalgadas pero eso fue anoche y si hoy había cambiado de opinión, no él no podía perder a Haley, pero sus temores se disiparon cuando Haley lo saludo con un dulce beso.

"¿mejor?"

"duele" dijo sin darse cuenta, había estado practicando toda la mañana su mejor 'naa, no es nada' y solo le salió un duele, sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho "o sea no es nada, he tenido peores" aquí estaba de bueno al parecer su boca y su cerebro no estaban conectadas, definitivamente esa era explicación que sus notas fueran un asco.

"¿cuando?, con lo de Lucas" pregunto un poco interesada, si bien no quería mortificar a su novio ella vio una manera de llegar a conocer su infancia.

"no… da igual"

"cuéntame Nate quiero saber" dijo al ver que era la vergüenza de Nate la que lo frenaba, pero también pudo ver el dolor en los ojos ese dolor que no veía hace mucho tiempo.

"mi mamá me refiero a Deb, ella no estaba nunca conmigo era como si yo le molestara pero había solo dos momentos en que sabía que ella siempre estaría para mi sin importar que, cuando me enfermaba y cuando me castigaba"

"sigue" dijo abrazándolo, definitivamente Nate necesitaba sacar fuera todo ese dolor.

"cuando me portaba mal ella no dudaba ni un segundo en ponerme sobre sus rodillas y darme unas… tu sabes" no había forma que él le digiera la palabra con 'N' "parecía que había tomado un curso porque hacia un trabajo estupendo no paraba hasta que yo era un niño muy triste y cuando digo muy triste me refiero a llorar con el alma, pero después me tomaba en sus brazos y me dejaba llorar hasta que no tenia lagrimas, luego me metía en la cama y se quedaba conmigo hasta que me quedaba dormido" de pronto le comenzaron a caer la lagrimas por las mejillas "era el único momento en que la sentía cerca, Hales que clase de persona soy que mi mamá solo podía quererme después de pegarme, Hales no lo entiendo, yo trataba de ser bueno Haley te lo juro pero nunca fui lo suficientemente bueno para mamá, yo no le importaba, ella no me quería hales mi mamá no me quería" dijo llorando con el alma mientras se dejaba abrazar por su novia. Haley jamás había visto a Nathan así ella estaba asustada porque parecía que se iba a ahogar con tanto llanto su cuerpo tiritaba sin control y Nathan su Nathan solo lloraba una y otra vez que su mamá no lo quería.

Los gritos alertaron a sus padres quienes llegaron de inmediatos preocupados por lo que pasaba, Karen quería correr a los brazos de su hijo que tanto sufría pero fue impedido por Dan quien le dijo

"Tal vez es esto lo que necesita" sin siquiera hacer el intento de ocultar las lagrimas que le provocaba ver a su hijo así.

Nate poco a poco llego al piso donde se quedo llorando abrazado de Haley no saben exactamente cuanto tiempo paso, pero debe haber sido más de media hora cuando finalmente no escucharon más que sollozos ocasionales, Dan finalmente se acerco y recogió a su hijo en sus brazos y lo llevo a su cama, con preocupación poso sus labios sobre la frente de su hijo y como suponía Nate estaba ardiendo, por el esfuerzo ocasionado por su catarsis emocional, fue al baño para conseguir un paño húmedo para ayudarle a bajar la temperatura y se quedo con él, no pudo sino recordar cuando era Deb quien estaba acompañando a su hijo y él presionándola para que lo dejara volver a jugar, Deb lo defendía como leona hambrienta a su presa, no era justo para Nate pesar que Deb no lo quería.

Mientras Haley se disculpaba con Karen y Lucas

"no fue mi intención traerle malos recuerdos"

"Haley no hiciste nada malo, de hecho esto es bueno para Nate, él necesita sacar todo eso que le hace daño"

"pero nunca lo había visto de esa manera, tenia tanto miedo, era tan frágil que creí que se iba a romper"

"siento no haber intervenido y que hayas tendió que pasar por esto pero no creo que hubiese sido bueno para Nate interrumpir"

"no Karen está bien también creo que Nate lo necesita" dijo mientras terminaban de ordenar.

Cuando Nate finalmente despertó su fiebre había bajado y se encontró abrazado a su padre quien cuidadosamente lo había acomodado para que su trasero no tuviera contacto con nada.

"¿cómo te sientes?"

"mal" su hijo realmente debía estar mal para contestar así de otra manera jamás lo hubiese dicho.

"tu mamá te quería y te quiere, ella llama todos los días para saber por ti"

"mentira"

"quieres ver algo"

"que" dijo sin ánimo, Dan saco su celular y le mostro una foto que le había enviado Deb su refrigerador donde junto con tener fotos de su hijo tenía copia de todas las pruebas que Dan le había enviado.

"porque no me dijiste"

"porque tu dijiste que no querías saber nada de ella, yo respete tu decisión"

"desde cuando papá, soy un niño se supone que tienes que hacer lo mejor para mi" grito enojado

"eso intento"

"desde cuando dejarme pensar que mi mamá me odia es lo mejor para mi"

"jamás creí que pensaras eso chiquito"

"lárgate" dijo acomodándose para el otro lado"

"Hey Nathan sabes que no voy a permitir faltas de respeto"

"no me importa, que vas a hacer ¿pegarme?" lo desafío pero Dan sabía lo que su hijo estaba haciendo

"eso quieres" acomodándolo en su regazo

"NOOOOOOO" grito Nate al darse cuenta que había ido muy lejos esta vez "lo siento papi lo siento" Dan le dio una palmadita más que nada para saber si aun tenia las nalgas calientes de las palmadas de anoche y si efectivamente aun lo estaban pero como suponía aparte del enrojecimiento no había ninguna marca visible, pero sabia por experiencia propia que debía doler como el infierno.

"suficiente Nathan"

"si papá, pero ni creas que te he perdonado" al darse cuenta que nuevamente su boca hablo antes que su cerebro lo ordenara cerró los ojos para esperar la lluvia de palmadas que sabría que vendría pero nunca llegaron.

"espero que puedas perdóname algún día, pero quiero que sepas que hasta entonces estas castigado"

"no es justo"

"la vida no lo es, estas pegado a tu padre hasta que me perdones, así que córrete" dijo metiendo a la cama "seguro que no me quieres perdonar" le sonrió

"no" dijo como un niño caprichoso.

"seguro" dijo haciéndole cosquillas

"seguro" dijo dejándose querer

"bueno que planes tenemos para hoy"

"ordenar recuerda que estamos castigados"

"ummmm odio estar castigado" se quejo Dan

"a menos no te ganaste unos azotes"

"Si bien dicho Nate te los ganaste y apulso"

"lo sé papá, estúpida fiesta si ni siquiera la disfrute"

"Nate, Deb siempre decía que cuando estaba enfermo o castigado era el único momento en que le permitías estar cerca"

"Así que es mi culpa" dijo nuevamente a la defensiva.

"no, es nuestra, nosotros nos dejamos engañar por tu postura de autosuficiencia y sí sé que nosotros te arrastramos a que sintieras o tuvieras que defenderte de tus padres, ya sabes que jamás voy a terminar de agradecerte que me dieras la oportunidad de enmendar mi error y espero que algún día puedas dársela a ella"

"no, no traicionaría a mamá"

"Nate si le das una oportunidad a Deb no traicionas a tu madre solo va a pasar que en lugar de una tendrás dos mamá"

"no estoy listo"

"y lo respeto, me preguntaste como podía dejarte hacer tus propias decisiones lo hago porque poco a poco y tal vez sin que te des cuenta has madurado y mereces ser escuchado y tus opiniones y opciones merecen ser respetadas"

"Gracias papi jamás pensé escucharte decir eso"

Si ahora podía decir con seguridad que todo iba a estar bien.


	15. Chapter 15

**FINAL**

Nathan había sido un chico modelo las próximas semanas, en casa todo estaba bien, el equipo marchaba invicto, sus notas eran excelentes, no se había metido en problemas, todo era perfecto, pero por supuesto estamos hablando de Nate siempre puede surgir algo.

Nathan le había prestado el ordenador a Haley para que ella hiciera un trabajo de Darwin, por supuesto no contaba con que Haley encontrara todos sus favoritos, si efectivamente no eran para ser vistos por su novia, a nadie más que a él se le ocurre poner el porno en los favoritos, después de la discusión con Haley, ella se marcho, cuando semi arreglaron las cosas, ella nuevamente y solo por casualidad descubrió que Nathan tenía fotos de Peyton en toalla, ella después de nuevamente discutir se marcho nuevamente pero esta vez Nate no intento seguirla, pues estaba enojado porque Haley había revisado sus cosas, aunque esa era solo la escusa estaba avergonzado de no haber borrado las fotos.

Pasaron los días y Nate se movía entre la rabia y la pena lo que lo llevó a estar en problemas nuevamente, en la cena se negó a comer lo que había preparado Karen y cuando Dan le ordeno comer este le grito.

"metete en tu maldita vida" dejando la servilleta en la mesa y encerrándose en su pieza de un portazo.

Dan le dio unos minutos para que se calmara y recapacitara pero Nate no volvió, por lo que partió a buscar a su hijo.

"vuelve a la mesa ahora" le ordeno Dan

"NO" dijo desde entre las almohadas, Dan se acerco y le dio dos palmadas.

"ahora Nathan"

"No quiero" dijo un poco arrepentido después de las nalgadas, y solo se pudo encoger cuando sintió otras tres.

"Si tengo que decirlo otra vez te voy a dar la versión completa"

"no papá" dijo poniéndose de pie inmediatamente.

"cuando lleguemos a la mesa quiero que te disculpes con tu madre"

"si, papá"

"y Nathan estas castigado el resto de la semana"

"si, papá" que rabia su castigo apenas había terminado ayer y ya estaba castigado de nuevo pero si quería salvar a su trasero era mejor callar.

En la mesa.

"mamá siento haberme comportado así, tu comida como siempre está muy rica y papá siento haber sido grosero contigo"

"que no se vuelva a repetir" le dijo Karen, nadie hizo ningún comentario cuando Nate se sentó con sumo cuidado.

Al otro día ya no soportaba mas estar lejos de Haley, el tenia que pensar en otra cosa así que aprovechando que no había nadie en casa se escapo para ir a correr, si correr siempre le ayuda a encontrar las soluciones y estaba tan confuso en ese momento que ni preocupo de tomar una chaqueta o un paragua para cubrirse de la lluvia.

"Nathan, estas empapado ¿qué haces?" dijo al bajarse del auto de Peyton y verlo sentado en la entrada se su casa mojado de los pies a la cabeza.

"he salido a correr para aclarar las ideas y es aquí donde he acabado, mira Haley las fotografías de Peyton no significan nada"

"para mi, está claro que aun la recuerdas"

"guarde esas fotografías cuando estábamos saliendo y las otras también puedes comprobarlo, a demás Peyton hace meses que tiene la cámara web desconectada"

"porque no me lo dijiste antes"

"porque tendría que haber borrado esas imágenes hace tiempo, no se me sentía mal por no haberlo hecho, Haley yo no deseo a Peyton te deseo a ti"

"es todo"

"mi orgullo me dice si es todo, márchate y deja sola a Haley que resuelva su aprensión a mantener relaciones sexuales, pero mi corazón dice olvídate de tu orgullo idiota, tu quieres a esa chica y aunque pilles una neumonía vas a quedarte aquí bajo la lluvia hasta convencerla de que te perdone, por favor Haley pon de tu parte"

"por que debería"

"porque lo siento, y porque te quiero, y porque estas muy atractiva bajo la lluvia y me muero de ganas de besarte"

"Si no hay más remedio" y justamente así termino la pelea con un cálido beso bajo la lluvia.

Luego entraron a la habitación de Haley donde esta se cambio de ropa, y Nate se saco la polera y el polerón mojados, y se recostaron en la cama, estuvieron conversando y haciendo las paces por horas, no se habían percatado que el sol ya se había ocultado, de pronto sintieron que la puerta del dormitorio se abrió, dejando ver a Lidia y a Dan que de mas esta decir estaba furioso.

"Nathan Royal no deberías estar en casa cumpliendo tu castigo"

"Papá, yo" dijo parándose, y buscando el polerón aun mojado, Dan se quito la chaqueta y se la paso a Nathan.

"no te pongas la ropa mojada" dijo temiéndose lo que se venía.

"estoy bien papá" Dan simplemente negó con la cabeza, pues la última vez que su hijo se le ocurrió jugar en el agua y quedarse mojado le había dado neumonía, y el médico le había advertido que si no se cuidaba le podía dar nuevamente porque ya había quedado propenso a la enfermedad.

"Vamos" le ordeno una vez que Nathan se había puesto la chaqueta.

"adiós Hales y señora James" dijo mirando el suelo porque ya se temía que al pasar por el lado de su padre este le daría unos azotes así que paso lo más lejos que pudo, en todo caso Dan no tenia le intención de pegarle ahí, menos con los pantalones húmedos pues sabía por experiencia propia lo mucho que dolía.

El camino a casa fue silencioso y cuando llegaron Dan le ordeno darse una ducha tibia mientras él le buscaba el piyama y lo ponía cerca de la estufa para que estuviera calentito cuando Nathan saliera de la ducha.

Una vez metido en la cama con el pijama calentito y el termómetro en la boca, espero pacientemente que su padre esperara los fuegos artificiales, Dan después de comprobar que su hijo no estuviera con fiebre, comenzó a reprender duramente a su hijo.

"Nathan Royal Scott creí que ya habías entendido que cuando estas castigado el castigo se cumple"

"tenía que ver a Haley"

"no es escusa hijo, pudiste pedir permiso"

"es que no se me ocurrió que me dejarías"

"si no te hubiese dejado, tendrías que haber esperado, no te castigo para que sufras hijo, lo hago para que pienses mejor antes de actuar"

"lo sé papá, pero podemos dejarlo en una advertencia"

"no hijo" Nate hizo una mueca porque sabía que su potito pronto estaría muy adolorido.

"en que estaba pensando al salir sin chaqueta o paraguas cuando hay tormenta"

"no estaba pensando"

"y mas encima te quedaste con la ropa mojada"

"lo siento"

"sabes lo que no lo pasamos nada bien cuando tuviste neumonía"

"como olvidarlo" había pasado un poco más de un año y de solo pensarlo aun le dolían los pinchazos que le habían dado y las nalgadas por cada pataleta que había hecho para evitar que se las pusieran.

"y si nos enfermamos de nuevo"

"no papá estoy bien"

"eso espero" dijo destapando a su hijo, no tardo mucho tiempo en tener a su hijo sobre sus rodillas y bajarle el pantalón del pijama y los bóxers y comenzó el castigo.

SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT

"no vas a romper mas tus castigos Nathan"

SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT

"AIIIIIii papá me duele"

SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT

"tengo que ser capaz de confiar en ti"

SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT

"OWWWWW nunca más papá"

SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT

"no vas a salir corriendo bajo la lluvia"

SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT

"AAAAaaaaa voy a ser bueno papá"

Dan finalizo el castigo con dos fuertes palmadas en cada nalga de su hijo.

"Aiiii" lloro Nate, claro está que esta había sido una de las palmadas más suaves que le habían dado pero al haber pasado casi un mes de no haber sido castigado ya se le había olvidado cuanto dolía.

Dan le acomodo la ropa y lo meció un rato después lo ayudo a acostarse sobre su estomago.

"Descansa, en un rato te subo la cena"

"gracias papá"

Después que Dan salió de la habitación entro Lucas

"y por lo menos arreglaron las cosas"

"largo Lucas" él no tenía ganas de hablar.

"solo quería saber"

"si arreglamos las cosas y papá me pillo que me escape"

"tuviste suerte, mamá te iba a pegar con el cepillo" dijo al no ver el odiado implemento.

"pero desistió verdad" dijo preocupado.

"si, papá la convenció que solo necesitabas unas palmaditas para recapacitar y no la sanción completa"

"me había olvidado cuanto dolía"

"espero no lo olvides, odio cuando te castigan"

"quien lo diría, pensar que antes me odiabas"

"jamás te odie Nate, eras tú el que me odiaba"

"estaba celoso y siempre pensé que para variar un poco tu tampoco me querías y bueno hice todo mal, lo siento… yo siempre quise a mi hermano, pero estaba avergonzado de quererlo, bueno es que suena estúpido ahora pero en ese tiempo tenía sentido"

"lo siento debí darme cuenta"

"no era tu obligación"

"si lo era, soy tu hermano mayor"

"solo por tres meses"

"soy tu hermano mayor Nathan mi deber es protegerte"

"gracias"

Después llego Karen con Dan con bandejas para que tomaran once los cuatro en la cama.

"Nathan"

"si mamá lo siento, no debí salir pero necesitaba hablar con Haley."

"Castigado tres semanas, y Haley ya lo sabe, no hay visitas permitidas y las tutorías serán supervisadas"

"pero mamá no es justo"

"puedes ir por el cepillo"

"no… tres semanas de castigo no están malo" dijo Nate haciendo un berrinche.

A la mañana siguiente Nate despertó con un poco de dolor en la garganta, se alegro que le hayan sacado las amígdalas cuando chico porque sino de seguro que tendría amigdalitis, pero decidió no decirle nada a sus padres porque de seguro Dan iba a llevarlo al médico y exigir que le inyecten un antibiótico para prevenir y el estaba seguro que con un poco de agua de le pasaría, así estuvo tres días evitando a sus padres para que no lo descubrieran y casi se sale con la suya hasta que una noche los despertó a todos con los gritos, porque habían culebras en su pieza.

Dan, Karen y Lucas corrieron a ver que ocurría con Nathan, lo encontraron sudando y con un pánico siego indicando serpientes imaginarias, Dan se acerco a si hijo y lo sintió ardiendo, así que rápidamente se cambio de ropa para llevarlo de urgencia al hospital, mientras Karen le ponías paños fríos en la frente.

"Quien eres tú"

"Soy mamá"

"no, no lo eres quiero a mi mamá, quiero a mi mamá" comenzó a gritar como un niño pequeño.

"si chiquito mamá ya va a venir" le dijo Karen

Cuando Dan llego se acercó a Nathan

"lárgate de mi, quiero a mamá"

Dan llamo a Deb para que se reuniera con ellos en el hospital, fue una suerte que Deb hace una semana se había traslado a Tree Hill nuevamente para poder ver la posibilidad de acercarse a su hijo.

"Nathy vamos a buscar a mamá" le dijo Dan

"ya" contesto como cuando era pequeño en un solo sollozo, mientras Karen se vestía y Lucas calentaba el auto, Dan trato de ponerle ropa a Nate pero fue imposible así que lo ennovio en una frazada y lo metió al auto.

En el hospital se reunieron con Deb. A Nathan lo ingresaron de inmediato y le inyectaron remedios para bajarle la temperatura y le pusieron bolsas de hielo para bajar la temperatura, mientras de hacían todo eso Nate solo pedía estar con su mamá y como siempre Deb estuvo para él, como Nate siempre decía solo hay dos momento en que se que mi mamá va a estar para mi, cuando estoy enfermo o cuando me porto mal para castigarme, Deb le acaricio el cabello y sujeto la mano cuando le inyectaban los sueros, cuando pudieron controlar la temperatura Nate despertó del delirio y le sonrió.

"sabía que vendrías mamá" y sorprendentemente para el sonó tan bien poder decirle mamá a su mamá.

"siempre mi arrocito"

"tu arrocito está enfermo"

"lo sé mi guagüita, mami te va a cuidar, no iré a ningún lado"

"lo prometes"

"lo prometo"

Nathan pronto se dio cuenta que su papá y mamá también estaban dentro de la habitación.

"lo siento, yo creí que era solo gripe"

"no importa mi chiquito" dijo Karen, lo que es Dan estaba furioso, ya que sabía que Nathan había escondido los síntomas deliberadamente, estaba a punto de reprenderlo cuando fue interrumpido por el médico.

"Como lo pensábamos las radiografías nos indican una neumonía"

"no de nuevo" se quejo Nate

"el mismo tratamiento, quince días de antibióticos cada doce horas"

"no mi potito parecerá un colador" se quejo Nate

"tú te lo buscaste Nathan" dijo Dan

"pero no me pueden dar pastillas"

"no lo siento, pero te podríamos poner una mariposa en la mano"

"NO" dijeron a coro Dan y Deb "se la saca y se hace más daño" agrego Deb.

"lo siento Nate la medicina va por tu trasero" dijo el médico.

"no es gracioso"

"bueno, con los remedios que le dimos no debería tener más fiebre esta noche, así que si quieren pueden llevárselo a casa o podemos dejarlo en observaciones"

"no lo llevamos a casa" dijo Dan

"En caso de que le suba la temperatura le dan paracetamol y con eso se controla"

"gracias"

"mamá"

"si" dijeron ambas

"quiero torta de chocolate" dijo mirando a Karen

"no mi sol no hay chocolate hasta que no haya fiebre, pero puedes tener helado tres leches"

"ok"

"y mamá tu me vas a cuidar" dijo mirando a Deb

"como siempre arrocito"

"entonces vamos a casa"

En casa Dan llevó de inmediato a Nathan a su pieza ya que se había quedado dormido, y Karen le ofreció a Deb prepararle una habitación, era una suerte que en todo este tiempo las dos se habían vuelto amigas e incluso Karen le ofreció trabajar en el café mientras buscaba que hacer.

"no te molestes voy a quedarme con Nathan, no le gusta despertar solo cuando está enfermo y de esa manera puedo controlar su temperatura"

"a Nathan nunca le gusta estar solo" agrego Karen sin darse cuenta.

"lo sé y siento no haberme dado cuenta antes"

"o lo siento no pretendía…"

"lo sé" dijo Deb sonriéndole, ella sabía que no tenía que reprocharle a esa mujer por el contrario, ella había salvado a su hijo.

La mañana siguiente fue un caos, Deb persiguiendo a Nathan por toda la casa para tratar de ponerle la inyección, hasta que Dan logro sujetar a Nathan y le dio tres fuertes palmadas.

"no vamos a tener esta pelea todos los días Nathan Royal, el médico fue muy claro en ordenar reposo absoluto" y lo coloco sobre sus rodillas en medio de la sala para que Deb pudiera inyectarlo.

"AAAIiiiii no mamita que me duele" grito cuando Deb le estaba bajando el pantalón.

"Nathan aun faltan tres pasos antes que siquiera acerque la aguja"

"NOoo mamiiiiiiiiiiiii" dijo esta vez llamando a Karen.

"Hey cariño ya va a pasar" dijo Karen con dulzura.

A los quince días Nathan tenía miedo de que su madre nuevamente desapareciera, pero no fue así, Deb se había traslado a Tree Hill, cuando su novio se negó a venir con ella, ella lo dejo, su hijo era más importante, al poco tiempo inicio una relación con Keith que por primera vez en su vida se sentía completa tenía a su hijo y un hombre que la ama y a quien ella pudiera amar.

Nathan por su parte estaba por fin feliz ya no quedaban rastros de tristeza en sus bellos ojitos. Pensar que el año había comenzado con él y una familia rota y ahora terminaba con dos perfectas familias, y una novia a quien amar de verdad, un día Haley Jemes seria Haley James Scott y su felicidad estaría completa.


End file.
